Inuyasha Interview
by Skidaleedoo
Summary: Ask the Inuyasha characters any and every question you want. This will be continued until the questions stop and we will accept every question no matter what!
1. Chapter 1

Candy: We don't own Inuyasha.

Hershey's: We decided that we are sick of all those people who start these Ask Inuyasha things but never keep them going so we made one ourselves.

Candy: Ok bring in the biscuit heads.

-Inuyasha characters appear-

Inuyasha: Where are we and how did we get here?

Hershey's: Does it matter? You're here now.

Inuyasha: Who the hell are you? -Unsheathes Tetsuseiga-

Hershey's: Ok, calm down.

Candy: Why do you have to be so violent? Just remember, if you kill or harm us, you'll be stuck here forever and we'll send in multiple things to torture you. -Grins evilly-

Kagome: L-Like what?

Hershey's: Do you really want to find out?

Kagome: No I'm good.

Candy: Ok well send in your questions, we'll accent any and every question. But this opportunity will only continue if you take advantage of it. If you don't then the Inuyasha characters will never be free. –Laughs maniacally-

Miroku: I'm scared.

Sango: Please send in questions, for our sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy: Guess what?

Inuyasha: -sighs- What?

Candy: Guess

Sesshoumaru: What!?! -Growls-

Candy: Ok, drum roll please

Hershey's: Quit being stupid, we're losing the crowd here.

Candy: We have our first question!!!!!!!

Kagome: Well read it already.

Candy: Ok here goes, Okay. Naraku, why are your eyes red? The natural eye colors range from yellow, green, brown, blue, violet mixes, black, and occasionally those that change due to the owner's mood, to which I plead guilty. But red eyes are severely uncommon. Why do you have them?

Naraku: Well if you must know…

Sango: Where did he come from?

Hershey's: Same place you did

Naraku: It's because I was born evil and they make me look irresistibly cool and sexy. –Grins happily-

-Everyone stares-

Miroku: Or so you think.

Naraku: Hey!

Candy: -Pulls out next question card- Hey look Hershey's someone has given us some good ideas for the Interview.

Hershey's: -reads the card and smiles-

Miroku- Uh-oh

Candy: Well first of all, for all of you that have been wondering the people who are here are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna.

Hershey's: Yeah sorry about that folks.

Candy: Anyway next question, ok, Sesshomaru, Do you see Rin as your own pup?

Ok, Inuyasha, we know Kagome is like Shippo's mommy, so do you see yourself as a big brother or as a father figure? Also, can I tweak your ears? Pretty please?

Miroku, are you a masochist? (Person who gets his jollies from pain.) You seem to like getting hit by pretty girls, especially Sango, other wise you'd learn to keep your hands to your self.

Sesshoumaru: …

Candy: Spotlight -Spotlight goes on Sesshoumaru- Now answer the question.

Sesshoumaru: A demon as powerful as myself would never think to… -looks down at Rin's puppy-dog pout and sighs- the answer is yes. -Looks defeated-

Inuyasha: Aw Sesshoumaru has his own little girl and still a virgin.

Sesshoumaru: -glares at Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Shutting up now.

Inuyasha: Changing the subject, well Kagome has pointed out that I'm like a brother to Shippo but I just don't see how I'm like that to the little runt. AND STAY AWAY FROM MY EARS!!!

Candy: Calm down -Tweaks Inuyasha's ears anyway-

Shippo: Besides I would never think that stupid jerk could be my brother.

Inuyasha: What did you say?!? -Hits Shippo in the head like 100 times-

Kagome: You see what I mean? Brothers.

Miroku: No I'm not a masochist; I simply think that it is worth the pain especially when the lovely Sango does it. -Rubs Sango's butt- And I just can't help myself.

Sango: PERVERT!!!! -Slaps him so hard that he falls unconscious.-

Sesshoumaru: What the hell do you see in this guy?

Inuyasha: He'll never learn.

Hershey's: Well that's it for now but just to make it interesting, we're going to torture someone today and we'll do it everyday only you get to vote who the next victim is.

-Everyone stares in fear-

Candy: Today we personally chose Miroku since he can't keep his hands to himself.

Sango: I agree.

Hershey's: Let's see what's behind door number one. -Grabs Miroku and pulls him over to a bright red door-

Candy: You get a trip to Happy Evil Bunny Land Tokyo.

Miroku: NO WAIT PLEASE!!!! SANGO HELP ME!!!

Candy: ha just kidding.

Miroku: Thank goodness

Candy: The bunnies aren't happy –laughs and pushes a crying Miroku into the door-

Hershey's: He'll stay in there until we get more questions by the way.

Miroku inside door: Help!!! Send more questions, they're going to EAT ME!!!

Candy: Better hurry with those questions and don't forget to vote for who you want to torture next. Will it be Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Naraku, Shippo, Kirara, Jaken, Rin, Kanna, Kagura, Kouga, Ayame, or Sesshoumaru?


	3. Chapter 3

Hershey's: Yay, we have more questions. Aren't you happy Miroku?

Miroku: So many…bunnies…so pink…NO DON'T!!!!

Candy: Yeah I guess the bunnies were too much for him, I can't wait for the next victim. -Smiles evilly-

Hershey's: Anyway here's the question, I have one from my own little brother and a review. First, you guys are awesomely insane, lol, and two, Sesshomaru, why do you hate InuYasha so much? For the most part, you barely even see him.

Sesshoumaru: He is a pathetic half-demon and a disgrace to my father's blood.

Hershey's: Yeah sure

Sesshoumaru: What is that supposed to mean?

Candy: She means that if you really hated Inuyasha you would've killed him by now.

Sesshoumaru; I will kill him when the time comes.

Hershey's: And when will that be?

Candy: Never, he just uses that as an excuse to kill off anyone who tries to kill Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: Silence, I ….

Candy: -Presses a loud buzzer- Ok next question, we love you fluffy but you talk too much.

Sesshoumaru: What did you call me?

Candy: -Presses the buzzer again- The question please?

Hershey's: Right, Hi, can you ask if any of the boys from the series would marry me? Except Naraku. Please?

Candy: Ok, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, will you marry her?

Kouga: I love Kagome.

Sesshoumaru: I refuse to marry a human that I don't even know.

Inuyasha: Hey stay away from Kagome you scrawny wolf.

Miroku: I would be honored to marry you as long as you bear me a child. OW!!!

-Everyone looks at Sesshoumaru who had hit Miroku in the head with the monk's own staff.-

Sesshoumaru: I'm sorry but I just had to do it.

Candy: Ok, well that's all I have right now. Don't blame me; blame the people who don't send in question. But it's the end of the day and you know what that means.

Kagome: -Screams-

Hershey's: The victim -Thunder and scary music-

Candy: Well we didn't get any votes so I guess we'll have to choose who gets tortured next. Again, blame the people who didn't review. Why don't you do the honors Hershey's?

Hershey's: Don't mind if I do.

Candy: Let's see what we have in store for the lucky winner.

Hershey's: A makeover

Kagome and Sango: A makeover, with makeup, dresses, high heels, and hair.

Candy: Yep

Kagura: Well what's so bad about that?

-Hershey's creeps up behind her victim and Candy opens the large pink door.-

Candy: What's so bad about it is…

Hershey's: We're sending Sesshoumaru. –Pushes Sesshoumaru inside-

Sesshoumaru: -Screams-

Inuyasha: I'm scared

Ayame: Poor Sesshoumaru.

Jaken: POR QUE!!!!!!!!!!!

-Everyone stares at Jaken-

Hershey's: Anyway until next time, see you.

Candy: He's going to be so mad when he gets out of there.

Hershey's: You mean IF he gets out of there.

Candy: If? If is good. IF THE READERS REVIEW!!!! Lol well bye. And don't forget to vote for the next victim, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Kagura, Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kanna, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, Kirara, or Jaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Candy: WE'RE BACK!!!!!!

Hershey's: With some more questions, but first let's check out on Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: -Rolls on the ground laughing-

Miroku: -Tries to hold back on laughing- Wow if I didn't know better, I'd ask you to bear my child Sesshoumaru.

Rin: Wow Lord Sesshoumaru, I wish I was as pretty as you.

-Everyone laughs-

Inuyasha: I can't breathe.

Sesshoumaru: -Growls while wearing a pink girl's kimono with puppies and flowers on it. His hair is in high pig-tails with bows in it and he wore pink makeup with pink nail polish. The worst part, he had on pink pumps that hurt like hell.-

Hershey's: We got a lot of questions now so we better get started.

Candy: First question, Sesshoumaru, I've recently learned that your fur thing is actually attached to your body, but is not a tail. Soo... where exactly does it come from? (BTW, hope the makeover went well... lol)

Inuyasha, how are your nails points on the ends, but wide at the base where they grow out of your fingers? Shouldn't they be the same width as they grow out?

That's it for now! Oh, and I think you should torture Jaken next.

Sesshoumaru: -Growls- It is just extra fur that I was born with. It is the dog demon trade mark. My mother and father both have it as well.

Candy: Yeah I see they dyed that fluffy thing pink, hope that fades.

Sesshoumaru: -Glares-

Inuyasha: It's because they aren't nails, they are claws and are made like that to make killing demons easier.

Kagome: Also, if you look on a dog it's the exact same way.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: What is that suppose to mean?

Kagome: Nothing -Creeps away-

Candy: Hey look we have a victim vote, Jaken.

Jaken: -Tries to run and hide-

Hershey's: Chain him down so he doesn't get away.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru: Let us do the honor. -Smiles-

Jaken: No Lord Sesshoumaru please?

Candy: Shut up it's time for the next question.

Hershey's: It says, ok, I'm gonna ask inu-kun and sesshy-kun a question inu-kun 1,do you like kagome-chan? and 2, why do you run to that kinky-hoe- i mean kikyo? and

sesshy-kun 1,what is that thing on your left shoulder? and 2, why do you keep rin-chan with you? is she just there to torcher that toad thing called jaken? or for the flowers she gives you? please answer! and candy and hershey you guys are cool! keep the chapters going! ja-ne!

Inuyasha: W-What, it's not like that, she's just a jewel detector.

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT BOY!!!

Candy: Kagome, you do know that he's just hiding his emotions right?

Kikyou: Wait, what did ja-ne just call me? How dare…

Hershey's: -Presses the buzzer- The question was not for you.

Kikyou: Damn you

Candy: -Bounds and gags Kikyou- There now answer the question.

Inuyasha: I feel guilty because I wasn't there to protect her and I'll never let that happen again.

Candy and Hershey's: -Tears- Aw

Sesshoumaru: Moving on, It's just extra fur that I was born with.

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru likes the company, right Lord Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: -looks down at the puppy dog pout- Not that again…yeah but mostly to keep Jaken from annoying me most of the time.

Candy: And because you think of her as your pup. –Presses the buzzer before Sesshoumaru could say anything- Well that's it for now.

Hershey's: THAT MEANS!!!!!

Candy: Yep

Hershey's and Candy: IT'S TORTURING TIME!!!!!!!

Jaken: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Candy: You voted for Jaken so here's what's going to happen.

Hershey's: We're going to throw Jaken in a kitchen full of hungry Jaken haters who love to eat frog legs. –smiles-

Jaken: Oh-no OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy and Hershey's: -throw the chained up Jaken in the yellow door and rings a bell- DINNER TIME!!!!!!

Hershey's: Well thank you to those of you who sent comments and questions. For now we say goodbye but don't forget we'll be here until the questions stop.

Candy: And just to remind you who you can send questions to or vote to be tortured here they are again. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Jaken, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Shippo, Rin, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame, or Kikyou.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha: Welcome back to Inuyasha Interviews with your hostesses, Candy and Hershey's. Did I do it right?

Candy: Perfect, yep you guessed it, it's time for another chapter of Inuyasha Interviews and we have more questions.

Hershey's: AAAHHHH!!!!!

Candy: What in the world is wrong with you?

Hershey's: J-Jaken, he's been DEEP FRIED!!!!

Jaken: Why didn't anyone save me?

Candy: Because look around, no one here likes you.

Rin: I like you Master Jaken but those people looked really hungry and kind of scary.

Hershey's: -Pushes the buzzer-

Buzzer: Meow

Candy: Umm?

Hershey's: Yeah, we're getting the buzzer fixed.

Candy: Oh anyway here's the question, Hi Guys! Sesshomaru you are so HOT. Same to Naraku. But, I would never date Naraku cuz he's evil. Now, Sesshomaru and Naraku, did you know that people pair you two up with

Kagome? As like mates? Yeah.

Inuyasha, would you ever mate with Sango?

Sango, why don't you just tell Miroku you love him already?

And, Kagome would you ever consider mating with Sesshomaru?

Thanks Guys! And, Sesshomaru, I like so love you.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku: WHAT!!!!

Inuyasha: Say what now?

Kagome: WHA!!!!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not approve of being mated to someone so insignificant no matter how hot I may be.

Naraku: She's so pathetic; never would I think to mate her.

Kagome: I'm standing right here people, do you hear me?

Candy: Yeah we here you and we smell you, pop a tic-tac and shut up.

Inuyasha: I could never mate Sango; she's my friend and a partner in battle. I like her but not like that.

Sango: Aw Inuyasha, you see me as a friend. –Smiles approvingly-

Sango: I don't know what you're talking about. I and Miroku are just close friends. -Blushes furiously.-

Candy: Sure and just three ducks in a girl suit. –Giggles-

Kagome: NO!!! He's evil and a heartless murderer, I would never.

Kagura: Did you forget that he's right here?

Kikyou: Idiot

Jaken: FOOLISH GIRL YOU WOULD BE LUCKY TO MATE LORD SESSHOUMARU!!!!

Inuyasha: -hits Jaken over the head really hard.-

Kouga: Why would Kagome waste her time with those two dogs when she will be MY wife?

Ayame: But Kouga you promised to marry me! –Grabs Kouga and squeezes him-

Candy: Ok, while you people are working out your differences let's continue with the questions. This one is for Inuyasha, I love this! Such a great idea! I'm also a newbie Inyasha fan, so it's good that I can come to experienced ones for answers. Ok, for Inuyasha: I think you and Kagome make a good couple. Do you really have feelings for her, or for Kikyou? Love you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Well to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I feel like I have to be there for Kikyou because of what happened but then I have to be there for Kagome also.

Candy and Hershey's: AW!!!

Inuyasha: -Glares at them-

Candy: Anyway next question, how did Sango make her weapon? Next victim Sango plz plz!

Sango: I hand crafted it out of demon bones. Wait, me as the next victim?

Inuyasha: Didn't see that coming.

Kagome: Be strong Sango

Candy: Sorry Sango but I can't disappoint the readers.

Hershey's: Next question, yay, jaken got tortured! I was going to vote for him but instead I'll vote for

kinky-hoe. So Sesshomaru, you're still a virgin huh? I can help you with that, what do you say? O. Would it matter if I said I wasn't human, just forced to live as one

because I killed so many? Karma is a bi-otch!

Jaken, why do u you REALLY protect Rin? It's o.k. to say you like her, every one likes the little cutie!

Jaken, are you in love with lord Sesshomaru?

And again, please ki ...er, torture kinky-hoe.

Jaken: I'm so unappreciated.

Candy: I told, no one likes you.

Sesshoumaru: I am…afraid.

Inuyasha: There you go Sesshoumaru, she's perfect. Sooner or later you'll end up like her to because of all the humans you've killed so might as well right?

Sesshoumaru: Shut up Inuyasha.

Jaken: I only protect that foolish human girl for Lord Sesshoumaru!

Hershey's: Which brings us to the second question, are you in love with Sesshoumaru?

Kagome: You're gay? I never knew.

Inuyasha: I KNEW IT!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Say it's not so, Jaken.

Jaken: NO, I serve Lord Sesshoumaru but I don't…I hate my life.

-Alarm goes off-

Candy: What was that?

Hershey's: The lie detector.

-Everyone backs away from Jaken-

Sesshoumaru: Ok, NOW I'm afraid!

Hershey's: We have one more card and it says, LMAO this is funny and apparently you hate kinky-ho too...YAY! ok um...Inuyasha is hiding his feelings...OOH I HAVE A QUESTION!

Inuyasha, why do you always act like Mr. Macho around Sango, Miroku and Shippo, but Mr. Softie around Kagome?

SESSHY-KUN! If you hate humans, why did you save Rin after she was killed by a pack of wolves?

Kinky-hoe I mean Kikyou, why CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?!

that is all update asap!

Inuyasha: I'm not Mr. Softie! And Mr. Macho isn't an act, it's not my fault I'm tougher than they are.

-An alarm goes off-

Candy: He just acts tough because he has to protect everyone but he's really a fluffy marshmallow inside just like Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: How did I get into this?

Sesshoumaru: It was the whim of Tenseiga that forced me to revive her.

-Alarm goes off even louder-

Hershey's: So you did because you felt compassion because of when she came to help you after you had gotten hit by the Wind Scar even though you didn't need help and even though she was just an orphan human girl she still wanted to help you get better?

Sesshoumaru: I give up, that's pretty much it.

Rin: -Smiles brightly-

Kikyou: I refuse to die.What's with this Kinky-ho?

Kagome: It pretty much speaks for itself doesn't it?

Kikyou: That's it ho I'm sick of your attitude. –prepares to cat-fight-

Kagome: If you want some, get some.

Miroku: This is the best.

Sango: -hits Miroku on the head-

Sesshoumaru: Quick, someone get the pop corn.

Inuyasha: I knew this would happen.

-Kagome and Kikyou cat fight while Candy searches through the questions.-

Candy: Hey, that means we have a tie for the victim. It is either Sango or Kikyou.

Hershey's: Both

Candy: Good idea.

Sango and Kikyou: -Screams-

Candy: Sango, we're going to make you watch reruns of barney until your brain explodes. -Ties Sango to a chair pushes her into the room with the purple door-

Hershey's: And for you Kikyou, I mean Kinky-ho, we're going to tie you up and paint you to look like a piñata then hang to from a tree branch in front of sugar crazed kids. –Gets rope, paint, and goes into a blue door, dragging along Kikyou.-

Candy: Well that's it for now.

Kouga: Ok why am I here? I'm not getting any questions.

Kagura: Neither is me, Kanna, Naraku, or Ayame.

Hershey's: We discussed this, it's because no one likes you people. Anyway till next time bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Candy: Guess what time it is?

Hershey's: I don't know what time it is?

Candy and Hershey's: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!

Candy: Ha it's time for more questions.

Hershey's: First we want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, we appreciate it.

Candy: So let's get started shall we? But first why don't we see how Kikyou and Sango are doing.

Sango: MAKE THE IMAGES STOP!!!! GET THE SONGS OUT OF MY HEAD!!! HE'S MAD I TELL YA MAD!!!! –Shakes Inuyasha.-

Inuyasha: I think we all know who here is mad. Are you ok Kik-ouch? What happened to you?

Kikyou: What do you think jackass? Those kids are evil.

Candy: Anyway first question, you guys are seriously freaking me out. My profile-mentioned alter-ego has a question.

Saphira: I have a question for InuYasha. In the third movie, you told Kagome you never overreacted and then you whirled and growled furiously at a passing truck.

Was that a conscious decision or are you just stupid?

Saphira, that wasn't nice.

Saphira: Big flippin' whoop. I vote for...InuYasha as the victim!

Inuyasha: What did you say?!?

Kagome: Now, calm down Inuyasha. He just said it because it makes him seem stronger, even though he's already strong enough.

Inuyasha: You'll pay for that. –Unsheathes Tetsuseiga-

Sesshoumaru: You're fighting a card.

Inuyasha: I know that, I was challenging Saphira.

Candy: You do know that Saphira is her alter-ego.

Inuyasha: So?

Candy: So you can't… you know what it's just easier to call you stupid.

Hershey's: Next question, ok I read and kanna, naraku, ayame, and koga are sad cause of no questions.

So...1, naraku why do you have a spider burn on your back? 2, kanna you look so bored doing naraku's bidding, so why don't you get some sun and kick him in the balls saying do it your self? 3, ayame what would your wedding look like if you really married koga? And FINNALY 4, koga you know you can't have kagome-chan, so why keep going to kagome-chan when ayame says you said you would marry her? Please answer! And ja-ne means see ya stupid kinky-hoe-I mean kikyo...stupid dead thingy.

Kagura: YOU FORGOT ME!!!!

Hershey's: Shut up, answer the questions.

Naraku: I have a spider burn mark on my back because the bandit Onigumo, in which I originated from, was severely burnt and it was a spider demon who led the demons that merged with his body to create me. And it makes me look sexy.

Everyone: YOU ARE NOT SEXY!!!!!!

-I'm too sexy for my shirt comes on-

Naraku: -sings along and strip dances-

Everyone: -Screams and passes out.-

Hershey's: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO TORTURE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!!

Candy: Calm down besides the readers want to watch Inuyasha to be tortured.

Inuyasha: Uh-oh

Kanna: Huh? I never thought of that. –Smiles evilly-

Kagura: Kanna?

Kanna: I HATE YOU, YOU GAY, WANNABE, MONKEY!!!! SCREW YOU AND NEXT TIME YOU TRY THAT DO THIS DO THAT MESS WITH ME I'LL SHOVE THAT MONKEY SUIT SO FAR UP YOUR…

Candy: Hey, calm down.

-Everyone cowers in fear-

Kanna: Oh sorry, I guess I just needed to vent. –Walks over to Naraku and jerks at him like she was going to hurt him, making him jump but she just continues to walk. –I got you in check-

Ayame: Our wedding would be extravagant with a lot of people by the lake during the lunar rainbow like when Kouga proposed to me.

Miroku: That seems nice.

Sango: Can I help?

Kouga: WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED. My heart belongs to Kagome only and I will never give up until I have her.

Hershey's: Which will be…?

Everyone: NEVER!!!!!

Shippo: Get over it.

Hershey's: Wow our next question is long. We're loved. Well here goes, LOL! Hey guys I almost died laughing. Well here are my questions!

Inu-If you had to choose between Kagome or the HO(aka Kikyou) who would it is.

Don't say both because If you do the will burn to death courtesy of the evil

Frogs that spy on you while holding AK-47s and flamethrowers. What would you do

If you met a drop dead awesomely butiful girl that was also a hanyu dog demon?

Will you marry me?

Kagome-You stink(no offense to kagomeluvers)and how will you like to die? By my

hands or an evilfrogs feet?

Naraku-Why do you look like a girl? Is it because you are one? Do you have a

crush on kagura? Is Kanna your child? O.o

Kagura-Do you have a soft spot for Kohaku? Do you see Kanna as your little

daugter or sibling? Do you like Naraku?

Kouga- Why do you call inu a mutt when your one and your gay? Do you like him?

Will you die at my hands? YOU SUCK!

Sango-When did you find Kirara? Do you blaim yourself for Naraku getting a hold

of your brother?

Shippo-How old are you and do you like frogs?

Sesshy-My sister thinks you drop-dead-sexy and will you marry her so rin can

finally have a mom?

Miroku-Will you go out with naraku if he was a girl?

Jaken- will you die?

Kanna- Do you feel anything at all?

Rin- How old are you and do you like to be paired up with sesshy in some

stories?

Kirara- How would you feel about becoming my house cat?

Ayame-What do you see in that freaky, ugly, werid wolf that i want to hurt?

the freky ho- You should be paired up with kouga or Naraku because your all

hos! You could be one Ho of a family! What would you do if you saw inu getting

close to another girl?

To all-What would you guys do if you met Aragon, Legolos, and Gimli from lord

of the rings?

To hershy's and Candy-You're doing awesome! Hope this is enough questions for

your next chappie! Keep up the good work! i want Koga to be tortued next because

he's a ho and my army of 10 frogs agree. Please hurry!

Candy: Dang that's a lot thank you.

Hershey's: My head is spinning. –Passes out from lack of oxygen for trying to read it all in one breath.-

Inuyasha: What's spying on us? This is no longer a safe interview. I give up, I can't take it any more. I would choose Kagome. I'm sorry Kikyou but you died a long time ago and you are evil now. You're just not the woman I loved and now I love Kagome. It's over with us.

Candy: JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!!

Sesshoumaru: Can I kill her now?

Candy: No we might need her for future questions or possibly torturing.

Inuyasha: It depends on if I fell in love with you.

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!!

Inuyasha: -falls face first into the ground- I was just telling the truth.

Kagome: I'd like to see you or your stinky frogs to try to destroy me.

Sesshoumaru: It is not that hard.

Miroku: Taking all bets. My money is on the reader!

-Everyone holds up money and agrees-

Naraku: Well some of the demons that I absorb to make my body are…female.

Sesshoumaru: OH!!!!

Inuyasha: -Laughs- That is too rich!

Miroku: I can't believe it.

Kagura: Why not? I mean have you ever seen the size of his…you know?

Everyone: -Jumps out of their seats- OH!!!

Hershey's: I'm going to need therapy after this. –eye twitches-

Candy: Continue with the questions.

Naraku: I do not have such feelings for Kagura, she is my incarnations, formed from my body, you know like my…

Kouga: DAUGHTER!!!!!

Miroku: I didn't know men could have kids.

Naraku: And it's the same with Kanna.

Sango: Is there something you want to share with the class?

-Everyone laughes-

Sesshoumaru: YOU GAY FREAK!!!!

Kagura: I feel sorry for the kid, that's it. And Kanna is my older sister because she was created before me. I DESPISE THAT CREATURE NARAKU!!!!

Rin: Do you love Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagura?"

Kagura: OF COURSE NOT!!!!

-Lie detector goes off and everyone is silent-

Sesshoumaru: -Blushes-

Inuyasha: He's blushing!!!! You can't that, it's like painting white paper red.

Rin: Told you Jaken, now pay up.

Jaken: -sighs- That was my last bit.

Kouga: I'm not a mutt and I'm certainly not gay.

Candy: Good because I think we've had enough surprises for today.

Kouga: AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD LIKE THAT MUTT-FACED.

-Lie detector goes off-

Kagome and Ayame: Oh hell no

Sesshoumaru: YOU NASTY BISEXUAL!!!!!

Inuyasha: I knew it!

Sango: The skirt gave it away.

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru, what does bisexual mean?

Everyone: NOTHING!!!!

Ayame: That's ok MY LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS!!!

Sesshoumaru: Kouga, your girlfriend is a FREAK!!!

Kouga: I might as well die now.

Sango: Kirara was a gift from my father. And yes I blame myself but I vow to get him back. –glares at Naraku-

Shippo: I lost track of my age after my father died. But yes I like frogs.

Sesshoumaru: I will not marry someone I do not know.

Rin: Besides Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken, and Ah-Un are enough family for me. Although a mother would be nice. –smiles up at Sesshoumaru-

Inuyasha: Better get busy.

Miroku: No, he cursed my family with the wind tunnel and he's evil.

Jaken: I must stay alive to serve Sesshoumaru.

-Everyone stares awkwardly at him-

Kanna: Yes but the jackass is too stuck on himself to notice. –glares at Naraku-

Rin: What do they mean by paired?

Shippo: You don't want to know.

Kirara: -sings the meow mix song-

Sango: She said as long as she has meow mix to eat and I come with her.

Ayame: Honestly I don't know.

Kikyou: I don't care about that worthless half-breed.

Candy: You're just mad because Inuyasha dumped you Jerry Springer style.

Everyone: I don't know.

Hershey's: Thank you.

Candy: Yeah you are awesome!!!!! Seriously

Hershey's: Well looks like we have another tie for the Torture Time!!!!

Candy: Kouga and Inuyasha, we're going to torture you 'Saw' style.

Kouga: What does that mean?

Hershey's: We trap you both in a way that will not kill you but torture you until you two find the word that will free you.

Candy: And you're going to be trapped in the chamber of bad smells for two very sensitive noses. –Drags Inuyasha in a black door and chains him up with demon proof chains.-

Hershey's: -Drags Kouga in and does the same thing.-

Candy and Hershey's: -step out of the room and start to pump it with nasty smell.- Skunk, sweaty gym socks, and 50 year old milk.

Inuyasha: AH! HELP ME! IT STINKS!!!

Kouga: THE WORD IS LOVE, CANDY, HERSHEY'S?

Candy: Well until next time, see ya!!!! Don't forget to send questions and votes.


	7. Chapter 7

Candy: MORE QUESTIONS. Yester chapter was a little crazy as we all know so we're glad to be back having some good-natured fun.

Hershey's: Yeah right. Anyway, Inuyasha and Kouga finally got out of that room full of nasty smells but I think it killed a couple of their brain cells.

Kagome: So what was the word?

Candy: Peanut

Inuyasha: How in the world was I supposed to know that?

Kouga: I hate you.

Hershey's: We love you too, now for the questions, Weird.

Saphira: Hah!! InuYasha you moron!! You couldn't defeat me!!

Me: Saph, shut up!

Saphira: He was arguing with a card for crying out loud!!

Me: Saphira, GET OFF MY COMPUTER! Good chapter. A little disturbing in areas, but very good. How many questions are you allowed to ask? Cause I have another, this one for Kagura. In the second movie, you asked Kaguya for freedom, yet, you already had it. So what was the point of being an underling again to achieve something you'd already acquired?

Saphira: Cause she's an idiot?

(Bops alter ego over the head)

Inuyasha: I don't see you coming down here and prove it.

Candy: You can ask as many as you want the more the merrier.

Kagura: My freedom was only an illusion set by Naraku to lore Kaguya out of hiding so he could devour her. Kaguya knew this and offered my freedom to help her kill Naraku before he got to her, though I didn't know at the time. Either way I would not have been freed in the end. If you wish to fight the wind Saphira then I'd like to see you try.

Hershey's: Stop picking fight with the customers. Next question, Jaken, know that not every one really hates you. Most of Sesshomaru's fans appreciate all you do for lord Sesshomaru and Rin. It is just that your incessant complaining and your berating Rin are extremely irritating. Just try to keep your complaints to yourself and be a little nicer to Rin, and then you might find yourself a more beloved character.

Kagura, not everyone has forgotten you, but as some one has already asked you my question I will refrain from repeating it.

Mean while here is a suggestion. We all know you detest Naraku and hate doing his bidding; you want nothing more than your freedom. Instead of sulking and complaining, do as he requests happily and promptly. In time you will earn his trust and you will be able to get close enough to kill him when his guard is down. Or at the very least steal back your heart.

Oh, and stay away from Sesshomaru or you will become my next target, consider your self warned.

Candy: See Jaken, we don't hate you we just hate that big mouth of yours or beak, whatever.

Jaken: Thank you, wait what?

Hershey's: Moving on, Kagura.

Kagura: I AM THE WIND!!! I DO NO OTHER'S BIDDING!!! I SHOULD BE FREE!!!!

Inuyasha: But your not, so why don't you take into consideration what you being offered here?

Kagura: Insolent half-breed.

Inuyasha: You got a problem with that?

Kagura: DANCE OF THE DRA….

Candy: NO!!!! That's it I want every last weapon right now.

Hershey's: NOW!!!!!

-Every weapon is placed in front of candy-

Candy: -Looks down at the pile- Oh you all are dangerous people.

Kagura: And I do not have feelings for Sesshoumaru!

-Lie detector goes off-

Miroku: I think you should just be quiet now.

Kagura: Yeah.

Inuyasha: Next question, hi love the story

Ok inuyasha do you fell proud to be soutas hero. I mean i would if a little kid like that looked up to me plus he's not annoying. And i also think that shippou wants to grow up to be like you o and hershey and candy WHY HASNT NARAKU BEEN TORTURED YET! HES EVERYONES

ENEMEY! torture him already. o yeah and KAG+INU KIK+HELL!

Hershey's: Who said you could read the questions?

Inuyasha: I was bored. And yeah you could say that I was proud, he's a good kid, not anything like his sister.

Kagome: SIT!!!

-Inuyasha crashes to the ground-

Shippo: I don't want to grow up to be like that stupid half- demon.

-Lie detector goes off-

Shippo: Maybe a little –lie detector goes off- OK A LOT!!!

Candy: Right, that's it for now, this was kind of a dull chapter compared to the others, sorry. So that means its Torture Time and your victim for today is Naraku!!!

-Everyone cheers except Naraku-

Hershey's: Naraku's torture should be obvious.

Naraku: What do you mean?

Candy: I'm sure you've noticed that everyone here hates you but have not taken the chance to take you out.

Naraku: Uh-oh

Hershey's: Don't worry they won't kill, they'll just hurt you REALLY BAD!!!

Sesshoumaru: Does this mean…?

Kouga: Do we get to…?

Candy: Yep I'm letting all of you out of your cages.

Everyone: THANK YOU –starts attacking Naraku-

Hershey's: Sango I don't think he's supposed to bend like…OUCH!!!! Well till next time.

Candy: That one is going to hurt in the morning. BYE!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hershey's: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMMBLLLLEEEE!!!!!!!!

Candy: That's right time for yet another chapter, thank you to all of our fans out there who sent questions, votes, and reviews; we couldn't have done it without you!!!

Hershey's: Everything has been going great…

Candy: Yeah, Hershey's?

Hershey's: Yeah?

Candy: Where's Naraku?

Hershey's: Oh he cut in half; he's trying to pull himself together right now.

Candy: Anyway, we have more questions. Here goes, Saphira: IS THAT A CHALLENGE, DOG-BOY!?! Oh, what I'd give to hurt you.

Me: That's it; I'm putting you in lockdown. Sorry. She gets a little crazy. Good chapter. My friend (who asked to remain anonymous) has a question for Sesshomaru. Have you basically given up trying to get the Tetsusaiga, since you know you can never wield it? Does this mean you are now attacking InuYasha simply because your pride gets in the way and you don't want him to think he's won?

Inuyasha: The feeling is mutual!!!

Sesshoumaru: I have accepted not being able to wield the Tetsusaiga but my pride has nothing to do with my will to kill that half-breed brother of mine.

Kagome: You're Sesshoumaru; everything you do is because of your pride.

Inuyasha: -laughs-

Kagome: You too.

Hershey's: Ok, let's just get to the questions.

Candy: What's the rush?

Hershey's: I just can't wait for torture time.

Candy: I bet. Anyway next question, hi me again hope everyone had fun beating the hell out of naraku!

I have another question. This is for kagome. Why do you put up with your annoying preppy friends! They keep trying to put you together with houjo. He's such a sissy hobo. Just like inuyasha says! inu is way better then that baby from your time. and I wish houjo was there so you could torture him! c u guys next review.

Inuyasha: I know I had fun.

Kouga: Thank you for voting for him.

Sesshoumaru: I cut him in half.

Kagome: Well, they are my friends and they just want what's best for me because they care about me. And Houjo is a nice guy who is selfless unlike some certain person I refuse to mention.

Sesshoumaru: So he's a sissy boy.

Kagome: I wouldn't be talking pretty boy.

Sesshoumaru: Careful

Kagome: Or what?

Sango: Or you'll end up like Naraku.

Miroku: Good luck with that. –Rubs Sango's butt-

Sango: PERVERT!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF RESTRAINT?!?!?!? –Knocks Miroku unconscious.-

Candy: Maybe I can get Houjo on for the next chapter.

Hershey's: Yeah we'll do that, just for the reviewer.

Kagome: You can't!!!

Candy: I can and I will.

Kagome: But...

Hershey's: -Presses buzzer- I'm glad we got the buzzer fixed, anyway next question, wow great chapters, guys! ok questions!

Naraku- why won't you admit you still frikkin love that hoe (kinky-hoe) because its so frikkin obvious!

Sesshomaru-sama- CAN I PET YOUR BOA?!

Kikyo- I'M GONNA EFFING KILL YOU! takes out a machete OH AND YOUR LITTLE

SPERMS TOO! (her stupid soul collectors...) oh and by the way why do you refuse to die when you're already dead?

Inuyasha- when you shippo and kagome-chan met the thunder brothers, why did you

tell her "not to go"? were you in love with her THEN too?

that's all for now! keep up the good work

Naraku: It is not I who love Kikyou oh I mean…

Kikyou: Don't say it.

Naraku: Kink…

Kikyou: I'm warning you.

Candy: Kinky-ho

Kikyou: I hate you.

Naraku: It is not I who loves her it is the heart of the bandit Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru: But you two would make a great couple, a bitch and a bastard.

Kikyou: Sesshoumaru, I seem to recall a bitch being a female dog, making you a true son of a bitch.

Sesshoumaru: I see how it's going to be… -Readying claws-

Candy: Calm down

Sesshoumaru: You better get your girl Inuyasha. Going back to the question, you have to move fast if you want to touch my fur if you plan on keeping your hand.

Inuyasha: Then they would be just like you.

Sesshoumaru: Oh so ya'll got jokes today.

Kikyou: I will not die, I refuse to die. To live is to die to die is to live.

Kouga: What? That makes no sense.

Hershey's: I thought that you live to live and when you die you're just dead.

Kagome: Don't look too much into it; it'll only give you a headache.

Candy: Right.

Inuyasha: I'd rather not answer that question.

Hershey's: Why not? Is it because you're afraid to take on the lie detector? ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!

Inuyasha: I just had to protector, no matter what.

Candy and Hershey's: Aw…

Inuyasha: Shut the hell up with that. Next question, I have a couple of questions (ok a lot)...

Kagome: why don't you just tell inuyasha that you love him?

Inuyasha: why don't you tell kagome how much you love her?

Sango: have you ever see a picture of miroku with his hair down? I have hot.

Miroku: you should wear your hair down... it looks good all to your shoulders and slightly wavy.

Shippo: YOU'RE SO CUTE hugs shippo

Kouga: lay off kagome marry ayame .

Ayame: you should drag kouga and make him marry you... go keade and get some beads for him, make him sit.

Naraku: just die already, but I do love your hair...

Kagura: shut up the wind sucks.

Kanna: I love your mirror, just don't suck soul, I need it.

Kinky-ho I mean kikyo: lay off inuyasha he belongs kagome.

Sesshomaru: your hott, but I think you should be a little nicer to humans, watch where you sleep (this human) might de-man you while you sleep.

Rin: SOO CUTE...hugs rin

Jaken: you ugly thing...

ok I think I have them all... if I forgot anyone ohh well and hershey's and candy

I LOVE YOU great job love it...

I love inuyasha (fav character)

love always,

Koshii

Kagome: -Blushes- I don't…know…what you're talking about.

Inuyasha: Well uh…

Sesshoumaru: Everyone else knows it; you might as well admit it.

Miroku: I agree with Sesshoumaru, if you love someone you must express it with fear. –Rubs Sango's butt-

Sango: MIROKU!!!!! –Slaps Miroku across the face.-

Sesshoumaru: That's not exactly what I meant.

Sango: No I've never seen him with his hair down; you'd think I would after all this time. Oh well.

Miroku: It's not really my style but if it makes me look…

Everyone: No

Kouga: We just got rid of Naraku, let's not start.

Shippo: -smiles sweetly- Thank you –huggles-

Kouga: I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING KAGOME!!!!

Kagura: Listen up you ignorant wolf, what of you will never have her don't you understand?

Kouga: never

Ayame: I couldn't do that to my Kouga, I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later.

Sesshoumaru: I hate wolves.

Rin: Join the club.

Naraku: Thank you, I try.

Sango: When did he get back?

Inuyasha: Dang it.

Kagura: You suck. For your information the wind blows.

Kagome: Are you stupid? Like that's even better. You should really listen to yourself when you talk.

Kanna: Thank you

Kikyou: What did you say you insolent little…?

Candy: HEY, no insulting our fans.

Sesshoumaru: What? De-what me? There are some very people in the world.

Hershey's: Blame the rap music. So young, so angry, damn that rap music.

Rin: Thank you –grins adorably- You can have this. –gives reviewer a flower and a hug-

Jaken: HEY!!!!

Candy and Hershey's: WE LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!

Candy: Here's another question, Kagome and Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing once you defeat Naraku?

Kagome Will you go to live in the past once your done with high school, or are you going to teach Inuyasha how to live in the future with you? And what about Shippo? He can't pass through the well on his own but can you carry him through in your back pack? Cause lets face it, if you decide to live in your own time you have to take him home with you. A little boy needs his mommy.

And Inuyasha, do you still wish to become full demon? Or did your frightening transformations prove you might only cause your loved ones pain? I haven't heard you talk about becoming full demon since those happened.

And Sesshomaru, admit it, you feel some affection towards your little brother, don't you? otherwise you would have killed him long ago.

Kagome: Well, I haven't really decided yet. But I think I would finish high school and then come back here to live. We'll complete the jewel but I will still have a duty to protect it and I couldn't leave all of this behind. But then again I still have my life back in the future. I'll decide when the time comes and when it does I'll be sure of my decision. –Smiles- And as for Shippo, he can't pass through the well no matter what but I definitely wouldn't leave him.

Shippo: Really?

Kagome: Yep –hugs Shippo-

Inuyasha: -mouths the word 'really'-

Kagome: -mouths the word 'no'-

Inuyasha: Anyway, I've decided that I'm not going to become a full-fledged demon because of the reason you mentioned.

Candy and Hershey's; Aw…

Inuyasha: THAT'S IT!!!! –chases Hershey's and Candy-

Sesshoumaru: I will kill the half-breed…

-lie detector goes off-

Sesshoumaru: -breaks lie detector quickly-

Hershey's: Aw man there goes the lie detector.

Inuyasha: O…k

Candy: Moving on, My sis who will be known as L for now-

L- of course we'd date and have sex a few times before we marry in order to get to know each other better.

A- I'd hide, sesshomaru, or put a restraining order against her if I were you.

L-no he wouldn't, I'd give him the right to choose if he'd want to stay with me or not. But it would be in his best interest to stay...

A- Umm...Well I tried. thanks again!

L- kill inu for me sesshy!

A-NO! IF YOU TOUCH HIM I'LL HAVE MY FROGS KILL RIN AND TAKE YOUR SWORD!

L-umm, about your frogs...they made a really good meal...

A- WHY YOU (BEP)

L- Watch your language around the children!!

A- Evil frog eater...

L- they weren't bad... could have you Tabasco... have fun and kill inu for me!

A-Don't or else Rin will say goodbye for good! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (choke cough hack)...HA!

L- You couldn't hurt Rin; she's too perfectly cute and adorable!

A-Watch me (pulls out plushy rin and starts to stab.)

2 Questions!

Kouga- Why r you so stupid and

Naraku- Why r you so gay?

L- I can answer those. It's cuz they are. duh!

I have a few questions too...

Inu-will you lock yourself in a chest please?

Sesshy- after inu locks himself in a chest; can you please perform a magic trick gone wrong and cut the chest in half with inu inside or stick a ton of swords into it accidentally killing inu after the magic trick doesn't work?

please?

A-NO! well thanx but we must leave!

L-YES! please continue and have fun, we love how it's goin so far!

Inuyasha: O.O

Sesshoumaru: X.X

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru, what is sex?

Everyone except Rin: X.X

Kouga: I'm not stupid!!!!

Candy: -imitates the lie detector. - Well someone had to.

Naraku: I'm not gay.

Hershey's: You're just a transvestite.

Inuyasha: I WILL NOT LOCK MYSELF IN A CHEST!!!

Sesshoumaru: Well I guess that's an automatic no for me, sorry.

Candy: That's it for today so that means…

Hershey's: TORTURE TIME!!!! I've got a special surprise. BRING IN THE PRISONER.

-Houjo is brought in inside of a cage-

Candy: Hershey's, when did you do this? I thought we were going to bring him in next chapter.

Hershey's: I know but I couldn't wait. We're going to lock him in a room full of sharp object, Inuyasha, and Kouga.

Inuyasha: How is that torture?

Candy: Well Houjo here claims Kagome as his and he insulted you two.

Inuyasha and Kouga: WHAT!!! –drags Houjo in the room-

Candy: Well we'll see you all next chapter and don't forget Houjo will be here.


	9. Chapter 9

Candy: Hi again. We're back for more fun and torturing.

Kagome: So how'd Houjo come out?

Hershey's: -peeks in room Houjo was attacked in- EW, you don't want to know. Inuyasha, Kouga, good job.

Candy: Anyway, our guest for today is Houjo; hopefully he heals in time to answer some questions. First question, ok first thank you to inu-kun and koga-kun for hurting hobo (hojo but really don't care) and second kagura why do you fly on a feather? It makes me wonder if you are afraid of heights. And I vote for rin NOT to get tortured. She's too cute! But I vote for the toad thing to get tortured again! Please? Thank you!

Kouga: No problem.

Inuyasha: I enjoyed it.

Kagura: I am the wind and a feather is just my trade mark. It stands for a bird and birds stand for the wind in the sky.

Candy: Really? Sure you didn't make that up?

Kagura: It's just how I was created.

Hershey's: Uh-huh

Jaken: ME!!!! TORTURED AGAIN!!! OH NO!!!!!

-Kool-Aid man pops out-

Kool-Aid man: OH YEAH!!!!

-Everyone stares-

Kool-Aid man: Next question, Ooh! I have some questions for InuYasha!! Brace yourselves though...-evil smile-

1, do you ever get...ahem...urges? ABOUT KAGOME? NOT kinky-ho, KAGOME? And did

You enjoy your kiss with Kagome in the second movie? And why did you both (InuYasha and Kagome) both blush at the end of the second movie? We all know you both wanted it, not just to change inuyasha back. And how the heck did InuYasha's sleeve become lots of little confetti thingys when Kagome and InuYasha kissed? And why did InuYasha hit Miroku instead of Sango when she asked what happened to his sleeve?

And finally, to kinky-hoe...you're jealous of Kagome, aren't you?

Oh and to candy and Hershey... (I hope I can do this) im giving you an

INDESTRUCTABLE LIE DETECTOR! NOTHING CAN BREAK IT! NOTHING! NOTHING!

bwahahahaha

Inuyasha: -Blushes furiously- W-what? I don't know what you're talking about. W-what kind of urges? Get your mind out of the gutter.

Hershey's: Answer the question.

Miroku: It's ok Inuyasha, we're all men and we all have those feelings. I think it's time you and Sesshoumaru had 'The Talk'.

Sesshoumaru: Why me? Why can't you do it?

Miroku: It's impossible, it's intolerable, it's against my religion.

Inuyasha: -hits Miroku over the head-

Kagome: I don't know what you're talking about. I never blushed.

-Lie detector goes off-

Candy: You're really starting to hate that lie detector aren't you? Strike one. Thank you for the indestructible lie detector by the way, it'll go to good use.

Inuyasha: She's the one who forced herself on me it's not like I wanted it to happen.

-Lie detector goes off-

Hershey's: Strike two.

Kagome: It was ONLY to turn him back, there was no other way.

-Lie detector goes off-

Candy: Strike three, you're out.

Inuyasha: Anyway, I don't understand the sleeve thing either. And about me hitting Miroku, I can't hit a girl and besides it's more fun to hit Miroku.

Miroku: Hey!!!

Kikyou: I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT TEENAGE WHORE!!!!

Sesshoumaru: She is so not Gellin, are you gellin?

Inuyasha: Like a fellin.

Hershey's: This is getting weird. Next question…

Kool-Aid man: Can I do it?

Hershey's: Would you let me do my job?

Kool-Aid man: P-please.

Candy: -Knocks over Kool-Aid man and watches as the glass shatters.-

Kool-Aid man: Oh NO!!!! –Dies-

Candy: Continue

Hershey's: Right, hi. Thanx for torturing houjo sry but he really needs to get a clue kag I hope your not mad at me for that ok my ? This time is... for INUYASHA

ok inuyasha do you realize that if you go to hell with kikyou u will be alone forever! listen i thought long and this. kikyou is part of kagomes soul and since the each have half the other part of the soul will want to go back to

become one again. so if kikyou drags you to hell her soul will go to kagome and you will be alone. and we all know you dont like to be alone. think about that. and also would you if still if you realized this. PLEASE SAY NO! TT stay with kagome!!

Kagome: I could never be mad at you but I am a little worried for Houjo's sake.

Inuyasha: I didn't realize that. And I don't know.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga: Idiot

Miroku: He hasn't a clue what goes on around him.

Sango: I almost feel sorry for him.

Candy: Besides I would hate for you to go to hell without fulfilling your life and have your father welcome you.

Sesshoumaru: Don't go, for your own sake Inuyasha, don't Go!!!

Hershey's: I don't even want to know. Next question, hilarious!

i have a few questions for houjo:

1. wen will you die?

2. can I be the one who kills you?

3. or will you let InuYasha kill you?

and a question for Kouga:

1. if kagome says she hates you... will you PLEASE die??

(nudges Kagome)...say it!...say it!!

Houjo: W-Why are you doing this to me?!? –Cries-

Kouga: Kagome would never say that and even if she did I still wouldn't give up.

Miroku: -Hits Kouga over the head with his staff, knocking him out- I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it any more.

Ayame: NO!!! Kouga, you'll pay for …

Sango: -Hits Ayame over the head with her boomerang, knocking her out- SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!

-Everyone stares at Sango-

Sango: -Smiles innocently- Next question, It seems to be getting rather hectic in there.

Saphira: I WANT TO KILL INUYASHA!

Me: Shut up, Saphira. I have just one more question. Kagura, whenever you pull that feather out, the wind always blows and then shows you rising into the sky.

How exactly do you make the feather grow, since it never shows it?

Oh, and Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, InuYasha and Miroku, Get a life. You guys areIt seems to be getting rather hectic in there.

Saphira: I WANT TO KILL INUYASHA!

Me: Shut up, Saphira. I have just one more question. Kagura, whenever you pull that feather out, the wind always blows and then shows you rising into the sky.

How exactly do you make the feather grow, since it never shows it?

Oh, and Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, InuYasha and Miroku, Get a life. You guys are nerds.

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!!!! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!

Kagura: The same way Inuyasha makes his Tetsusaiga transform. A flow of demonic energy is like steroids that make the feather grow in size and gives it the ability to fly.

Naraku: Why are we nerds?

Sesshoumaru: Don't include me in the same group as those idiots, I Sesshoumaru am above them.

Kouga: Get off yourself!

Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!

Miroku: Why am I included with them? I have done nothing wrong.

Hershey's: While you guys are wasting your life, we can continue.

Candy: Yes here we go, I agree with deep silver, Rin and Shippo are just little kids so they should be granted immunity from torture. I vote for kinky-hoe again.

Hershey's: Indeed they should but we can't, sorry.

Candy: SO LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A TIE AGAIN!!!!

-Everyone stops what they are doing-

Hershey's: JAKEN AND KIKYOU!!!!

Jaken and Kikyou: -noting Hershey's and Candy smiling evilly- Uh-oh

Hershey's: So what do you think we should do with them Candy?

Candy: I was thinking some alcoholic beverages, a dark closet, and the time from now till our next chapter.

Kikyou and Jaken: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Candy: -pours alcoholic drinks down their throats and locks them in a dark closet.- I'm kind of afraid of what might happened.

Hershey's: What harm could it do? It's an imp and a dead priestess.

Candy: We'll see…NEXT TIME!!!! Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome: HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER ANNIVERSERY!!!

Candy: Why are you so happy? It doesn't mean anything good for you.

Kagome: Good point, but I might as well take advantage of a happy moment.

Hershey's: Anyway, it's our 10th chapter made, thanks to all who contributed.

Candy: Yeah but we have a lot of work to do so let's get started.

Kikyou: Why am I covered in drool and…WARTS!!!!

Sesshoumaru: EW –backs away from Kikyou-

Inuyasha: That is nasty.

Jaken: I think I have alcohol poisoning and I smell like graveyard soil and clay.

Kagome: THAT IS SO GROSS!!!! –Laughs at Kikyou-

Candy: Yeah that is, anyway first question, Okay, so only Miroku and Kouga are the nerds. Sesshomaru's just odd, Naraku's weird and InuYasha's loco.

Saphira: Dang it dog-boy, if I could get in there, your ears would be shorn right off!!

Me: Saphira please shut up.

Miroku and Kouga: -Sigh- We're so unappreciated.

Sesshoumaru: Odd is original, original is good.

Inuyasha: Right, you keep telling yourself that. And I'm SO sure you're able to do that to me. In case you couldn't tell that was sarcasm, Saphira. I would go straight loco on your butt. DO WHAT YOUR MASTER TELLS YOU AND SHUT UP!!!! I'm beginning to despise alter-egos.

Naraku: It's a step up from a nerd.

Candy: We're moving on now in case you care. Next question, YAY KINKY-HOE'S GETTING TORTURED W00! I vote for her to be tortured next chapter too...

Kinky-hoe: why do you call kagome a when you know she's not and you're the

? hmm? huh huh HUH?! -takes out another machete and chases her with it-

Naraku: YOU'RE A GAY !

Sesshy: please let me pet your boa sesshy?? please?? I'll love you forever ;)

Kagome: why haven't you killed kinky-hoe yet? we all know you're capable and

besides...SHE WANTS TO STEAL YOUR MAN!

Inuyasha: SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE AND TELL KAGOME YOU LOVE HER EVERYONE FRIKKIN

KNOWS! ...same for you kagome: P

Kagura: if you want to be free so badly steal your heart when the gay aint

looking then attack!

Jaken: I hate you your a gay like naraku go screw him why don't ya

ayame: strangle kouga until he marries you!

kouga: MARRY AYAME! KAGOME DOESNT LOVE YOU SO GET OVER IT!

Shippo: i love you you're so cute! -huggles-

Kirara: -pets- so CUTE!

Rin: -hugs- you remind me of my sister

oh and candy and Hershey's...

KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK I LOVE YOU! xD

Kikyou: At least I'm not wearing such a short little outfit.

Kagome: It's my school uniform I have to wear it.

Kikyou: It's ok Kagome, it's not your fault you're an all around whore, you got it from your mother.

Sesshoumaru: IT'S ABOUT TO BE A WHAT?!?

Sango: GIRL FIGHT!!!!!

Kagome: You know Kikyou; it looks like your looking for another beat down.

Kikyou: Bring it on LITTLE girl. –attacks Kagome and they start fighting.-

Hershey's: While those to are scrapping continue answering the question. –Kikyou screams in the background-

Naraku: I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!! –Kagome screams in the background-

Sesshoumaru: -Sighs- Make it quick.

Kagome: I'm….working on that for…-screams- you. –pulls a chunk of Kikyou's hair out.-

Kikyou: -growls and punches her in the face-

Inuyasha: I don't think now's the time for gestures of love. –Watches the two girls fighting-

Kouga: I LOVE YOU KAGOME –Kagome's shoe is thrown at his head.-

Kagura: The bastard hides my heart.

Jaken: WHAT HOW DARE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS…

Sesshoumaru: -Kicks Jaken in the head- Shut up I'm trying to watch the fight, Kagome's throwing her against the wall.

Inuyasha: There so much blood, yet they keep fighting.

Ayame: -Grabs a rope and ties Kouga up- My patience is warring thin, Miroku will you marry us please?

Miroku: I'd be honored. –Looks at the fight- After this.

Kouga: -fights against the restraints to no avail- NEVER!!!

Shippo: Thank you, I love having fans that like giving me hugs. It makes me feel important –huggles and snuggles-

Kirara: Meow –purrs-

Rin: Oh I better pick more flowers. Hugs are so nice –huggies- and I've always wanted a sister.

Candy and Hershey's: WE LOVE YOU….

-Kagome picks up Kikyou and throws her to the ground-

Candy and Hershey's: TOO!!!

-Kikyou drags Kagome down and body slams her-

Hershey's: Next question, i want to know if I CAN JOIN THE INU GANG! and i vote 4 kinkehoe and joken.

Hershey's: Umm it would be difficult but we could try to fit you in as a guest on the next chapter.

Candy: What do you guys think?

Everyone: -paying more attention to the fight- Uh-huh.

Hershey's: We'll see. Next question, Hey im back ...

i would love to thank rin for the pretty flower (thanks rin).

and a question for...kagome and inuyasha.

Kagome why don't you kiss inuyasha ... you know you want too and inuyasha... kiss kagome... if you dont then yer ego is to big...lol or yer just a little puss and can't do it... (smiles evilly). and for the rest... pshh you

don't deserve my questions (only shippo and Rin ... huggles them again)... thanks and LOVE YOU GUYS (hershey and candy love it)

love always and forever,

Koshii

Rin: You're very welcome –smiles sweetly-

Candy: Pause real quick –pours a bucket of cold water onto the fighting girls- We have questions to do.

Inuyasha: I ain't no little puss.

Kagome: -Blushes-

Candy: Well then prove.

Inuyasha: FINE I WILL

-Inuyasha pulls Kagome into a deep passionate kiss-

Everyone: -stares silently-

Candy: This has been quite a chapter, wouldn't you say so?

Hershey's: Yeah but sadly it has to end but on a more happy note it's TORTURE TIME!!!

-Inuyasha and Kagome break the kiss and blush-

Candy: Congratulations Jaken you got one vote.

Jaken: POR QUE!!!!!!!

-Everyone stares awkwardly-

Hershey's: But Kikyou got two votes.

Kikyou: I HAVE TO BE TORTURED AGAIN!!!!!

Candy: Yeah this is your third time huh?

Hershey's: And we sentence you to watch romantic moments between Inuyasha and Kagome, over and over again until your ready to finally die but you won't be able to and that's more torture than you could ever think.

Candy: -Kicks Kikyou into the room and ties her to a chair- HAVE FUN!!!! –Locks the door behind her-

Hershey's: Well that's it for today but we have a special guest here to help us say goodbye. You don't know her but you won't be able to help but love her.

Candy: The author of this story's first and favorite original character that inspired the author to go into fanfiction. She's also the author's alter ego.

Hershey's: It is our honor to introduce the half dog demon half dragon, Kaiyumiko.

-Kaiyumiko walks in-

Kaiyumiko: From what I've heard you guys have been through hell on this interview thing, am I right?

Everyone: YES!!!!

Kaiyumiko: Well…keep up the good work. So what's my job here?

Candy: It's our 10th chapter and you're going to help us sign off.

Kaiyumiko: THAT'S THE BIG EMERGENCY!!!! I TOOK TWO PLANES, THREE TRAINS, A BUS, AND A ROLLERCAOSTER TO GET HERE. AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S JUST TO SAY GOODBYE.

Hershey's: Yeah.

Kaiyumiko: No, you know what screw this. Get a life people.

Candy: -cover Kaiyumiko's mouth- Come back to read other chapters though. –laughs nervously.-

Hershey's and Candy: BYE!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Candy: Guess whose back? Back again? Guess whose back? Tell a friend.

Hershey's: Candy, please don't sing that song.

Candy: I hate it too.

Kaiyumiko: I've decided I'm going to stay for this chapter.

Candy: We said we were sorry.

Kaiyumiko: Shut up. Now for the first question of chapter 11, Hey ya'll!! Hilarious!! My question is... Kinky-ho will you PLEASE just DIE already!! Please... it'll make everyone's lives a lot better!! DIE YOU FILTHY

CLAY POT HO!!

Also, Naraku, are you gay, 'cause you sure act like it sometimes and that's just wrong if you are because you'd be gay and EVIL and those just don't mix!!

Oh and Sessy! I triple DOG (laughs, dog, get it dog demon!) dare you to kiss Kagome!! KAGOME and SESSHOMARU FOREVER!! Unless Sess is with ME, that is.

And Jaken what the hell type of demon ARE you? I keep hearing all sorts of different things!! Frog, imp... crazy things. By the way, I hate your guts!!

Kagura... STAY AWAY FROM SESSHY-KUN!!

And for the person I think you should torment... how about you bring Sesshomaru and InuYasha's dad back to give them a little "talk!!" now wouldn't that be such

FUN!!

Tootles!!

-OhBrother

Kikyou: How dare you? I will destroy you insignificant wench.

Candy: What did I say about insulting the reviewers? Keep it up and we'll see who destroys who.

Naraku: -growls- How many times must I say it? I AM NOT GAY!!!!

Kaiyumiko: No you're just a transvestite.

Naraku: DAMN YOU!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Absolutely not.

Kagome: NO!!!

Inuyasha: YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU SESSHOUMARU!!!

Sesshoumaru: What did I do?

Jaken: I am an imp. I don't understand how you could mistake me for a frog.

Kaiyumiko: Really? You really can't see that? –Shakes her head-

Kagura: WHAT!?! I am the wind and I shall do whatever I please.

Kaiyumiko: Well if you please, SHUT UP!!!

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: O.O

Inuyasha: Can you really do that?

Candy: MOVING ON!!!!

Hershey's: Next question, Saphira: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, MUTT?

Me: Saphira, calm down. InuYasha, please stop irritating her? Because she can't get to you, I end up getting hurt.

Saphira: LET ME IN THERE!

Me: Get down! Okay, my brother has a question for the entire cast, including the show hosts. If you knew the world was going to end tomorrow, what would you do?

Saphira: Kill InuYasha.

Me: Was I asking you?

Kaiyumiko: Alter-egos, you just got to love them, right?

Author: Yep –smiles and hugs Kaiyumiko-

Hershey's: I'd jump into a pool filled with hot fudge and ice cream.

Candy: And I'd bungee jumping, hang gliding, and anything else I can think of.

Candy: I think we can all automatically say that we would lose our virginity.

-Everyone nods-

Sesshoumaru: Except you Rin.

Inuyasha: And Shippo.

Naraku: And Kanna.

Kagura: I'd cuss Naraku out.

Kanna: I'd kick him in the balls.

Sesshoumaru: I'd get drunk.

Inuyasha: I'd steal his fluffy while he's drunk.

Miroku: I'd tweak Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha: What?

Miroku: I've always wanted to see how they feel.

Sango: I'd try to fulfill all of the things I wanted to do in my lifetime. Oh and I'd free my brother, he's going to die anyway so he might as well die free of Naraku hold.

Sesshoumaru: I'd cut off Inuyasha's arm, just like he did me. –Glares at Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: I'd cuss out Kagome for all of those 'sits' and possibly try to make her feel my pain.

Kouga: I'd marry Kagome.

Ayame: I'd kill Kagome so that I could marry Kouga.

Kagome: I'd kill Kikyou.

Kikyou: I'd kill Kagome.

Rin: I'd pick flowers for everyone.

Shippo: I'd tell Rin that I love her.

-Everyone stares-

Sesshoumaru: What?

Shippo: W-what I m-meant to say w-was, tell her I love her flower picking skills.

Kaiyumiko: Nice save.

Kirara: I'd tell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that they are two sexy dog demons with a nice butt.

Everyone: O.O and X.X

Inuyasha: NOPE, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I have learned so much with these interviews.

Hershey's: OK next question, hey guys! Ok my ? For this chappie is. Ok kagome answer this for me. It's actually for souta but I don't think he's there. So is he still going out with that girl hitomi? There was only that one episode with her. And I just wanted to know. And OMG go inuyasha you actually kissed kagome! XD

Kagome: Yes, I think it's so cute that they have been going out for so long.

Inuyasha: -blushes-

Hershey's: Next question, hey this interview is awesome!

Questions:

Inu- First off you're my fav. character and I want to know when, after Naraku dies and if Kagome stays in the past, will you marry her??

Sesshomaru- Well before your question I have to tell you that my friend Krystal is soo totally in love with you...I think you're ok but Inu's better...but anyway lets get on with the question...I want to know what your mother looks like I mean has anyone seen her, cause I haven't??

And last but most definitely not least...

Candy and Hershey's- Keep up the good work this is awesome!!

O...and I vote Kinky-ho to be tortured... I hate you !

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Ahem sorry need to calm down but yea...

Inuyasha: When the time comes and we're ready for that kind of commitment.

Kagome: RIGHT AWAY!!!

Inuyasha: Which apparently is right away.

Sesshoumaru: My mother is still alive and is introduced in the manga. As for how she looks, she has long silver hair, bangs like mine, and a moon on her forehead like me with a small jagged stripe under each eye.

-Everyone stares in amazement-

Sesshoumaru: What? Fine just go to you tube and type in Inuyasha "Meikai chapters" part 1 and watch the video. The woman with the fur draped around her shoulders is my mother. It's in black and white but at least you see her.

Candy: Well that's all for now and of that means…

Kaiyumiko: TORTURE TIME!!!!!

Hershey's: Now we were thinking about what was suggested about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father.

Sesshoumaru: Is that really possible?

Candy: No it's not so we're just going to put you through sex Ed.

Miroku: Lucky dogs.

Hershey's: With videos of women giving birth.

Miroku: You poor pathetic souls.

Candy: Don't worry Miroku; since there wasn't really a direct vote for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, everyone is going to go through it. Except the children, you guys you guys will have to go to the dentist and then to the doctor to get shots. As for the Kikyou vote, we'll save that for next chapter, we promise. Have fun everyone.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Candy: -Laughs hysterically-

Inuyasha: Shut up

-Everyone has a permanent look of disgust on their face except Rin, Shippo, and Kanna who are drooling of boredom.-

Sesshoumaru: I think I'm severely traumatized.

Kagome: I need therapy.

Hershey's: -Tears from laughing so hard- I can't breathe.

Candy: Ok I think I'm good, hi everyone and welcome back to Inuyasha Interviews. We have more questions so without further delay let's get it started.

Hershey's: Hey let's get it started in here, first question, I vote 4 kinky-hoe to be tortured again and my question is to kana and kinky-hoe y r the souls u have different like kinky-hoes souls are glowing balls and Kanna souls are a mist...

Kikyou: -Grows- Screw everyone, it's because mine are the souls of the dead.

Kanna: Mine are sucked right out of a living body so naturally they will look different.

Candy: Well that's already two votes for Kikyou.

Kikyou: TWO!!! THAT WAS ONLY ONE!!!

Candy: You remember the last chapter, I promised that vote would be counted in this chapter because everyone got tortured last time.

Kikyou: I hate my life.

Candy: Then die already.

Hershey's: Next question, I vote 4 kinky-hoe to be tortured again! And 4 my question Sesshomaru where in the 7 hells did you get you're moko moko (the furry thing 4 the people who don't know idiots) and what animal is it from?

Hershey's: Three votes, Kikyou you are about to break the Inuyasha Interview record, how do you feel?

Kikyou: Shut up

Sesshoumaru: I was born with it and it's my fur. It's a dog demon trade mark like I've explained before both of my parents have it also. If you look at my true dog form you will understand because it is also shown then. Inuyasha doesn't have it because he's a worthless half-demon.

Inuyasha: Ha –Laughs sarcastically- you should really go into comedy.

Hershey's: Anyway next question, hi me...again. '

Inuyasha I have to tell you I think I'm totally obsessed with your show. I even got my friend who doesn't even watch anime to like it! XD she loves shippou

Ok hhm. Ok this is for every one… well except for naraku. You all just killed naraku, what would be your wish on the shikon no tama if YOU had it. And Inuyasha don't say to become a full demon --

Inuyasha: Thank…you

Shippo: I'm so lovable

Sesshoumaru: -Hits Shippo over the head- I just wanted to see what my brother saw in hitting you. And I just LOVED it.

Kagome: HEY!!!! That's wasn't very nice.

Sesshoumaru: I'm not a nice guy.

Kagome: Well we could probably use it to bring Kohaku back to life.

Sango: I would wish for Kohaku to be returned from Naraku's hold unharmed.

Inuyasha: I'd wish to get out of this Interview.

Sesshoumaru: I could care less for the jewel.

Kagome: I'd wish for it to be destroyed so that no more grief can come of it.

Kagura: I'd wish for my freedom.

Shippo: I'd wish for father to come back.

Kikyou: I'd wish to have Inuyasha.

Ayame: I'd wish Kouga would marry me.

Kouga: I'd wish for you to leave me alone.

Kanna: I'd wish to be a normal girl.

Rin: I'd wish for everyone to be happy.

Jaken: I'd wish to become prime minister in Lord Sesshoumaru's rule over the Western Lands.

Miroku: I'd wish to tweak Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha: What the hell is wrong with you?

Kirara: Meow (Catnip)

Myouga: I'd wish to go to a blood bank.

Inuyasha: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!!!!

Myouga: I've been here since the beginning.

Candy: Anyway, next question, I'm so glad you guys love my alter-ego so much. I sure don't. I guess that's why she's my alter-ego. She'd comment on the chapter with me and throw more insults at InuYasha, only now she's too busy screaming a bumblebee flying around the room.

Anyway, I have a question for Sesshomaru that I've wondered for awhile now. His armor gets busted up about four times in the series. How does he get it fixed each time?

Inuyasha: Good!

Sesshoumaru: I go to a personal armory that makes me the same armor each time it is destroyed.

Hershey's: Oh, I thought it was magic.

Candy: You would think that. Next question, Candy and Hershey, thank you for not hurting the kiddies, the doctor and dentist are very good tortures for kids.

I have a couple of questions this time.

Sesshomaru, under what circumstances would you admit you love your little brother?

What kind of woman are you looking for?

And can I pet your fluffy?

Inu, how many kids do you want with Kagome?

Would your kids be 1/2 youkai, 1/4 youkai, or totally human?

Shippo, Rin, please put your fingers in your ears right now...

Sesshomaru, did you know some fan girls actually write lemons about you and RIN?! I know, yuck!

Ok, Kagome, could you take the children's fingers out of their ears now? Thanks

Rin: But that shot really hurt. –Rubs arm-

Shippo: Yeah and that dentist pulled out one of my lose fangs. –Shows a gap by smiling-

Sesshoumaru: None

Candy: Not even for a Scooby snack, huh Scooby-dufus.

Sesshoumaru: Excuse me? –Glares at Candy-

Hershey's: What about if you were at your last breath? Or Inuyasha was dying in front of you?

Sesshoumaru: Absolutely not –lie detector goes off-

Candy: And there it goes.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru would like…wait why am I answering this question.

Hershey's: Because you don't have a choice.

Sesshoumaru: I'll give you a hint it's not the kind of girl you would expect.

Candy: Oh, you go on with your bad self fluffy.

Sesshoumaru: You will address me as Sesshoumaru.

Candy: You can call yourself Squeaky the space dog for all I care, but that doesn't make your behind a rocket pack.

Sesshoumaru: What is it with my moko moko that allures you people?

Hershey's: It's fluffy.

Sesshoumaru: -Sighs- Fine.

Inuyasha: I'm thinking at least three; I found that two kids just don't work out. –Glares at Sesshoumaru-

Kagome: W-what?

Inuyasha: I'm thinking they would be ¼ demon.

Rin and Shippo: -covering their ears- La la la la la

Sesshoumaru: -Chokes- -Chokes more- -Hack- -Falls over twitching.-

Kagome: Sure thing –unplugs their ears-

Rin: What's wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: -cough-

Inuyasha: -Laughs wildly-

Hershey's: Next, OMG! I LOVE YOU STORY! INUYASHA I love you but um I had a really good idea and you haven't got torture so I vote yashiee. My idea it you could have him in a room with a tape recorder (indestructible) of kagome saying SIT!

Inuyasha: -Stops laughing- Say what now?

Candy: Don't worry Inuyasha; Kikyou still beats you by two votes.

Hershey's: Wow listen to this one, Omg I voted like last time! Sorry inu-puppy I love you but I'd be funny (case you don't 'member its Inuyasha in a room with a (indestructible) tape recorder playing 'gomes voice saying SIT!)

Candy: Uh, I guess she beats you by only one. Ah heck why not.

Inuyasha: Why not what?

Hershey's: Why not we just put the same kind of beads on Kikyou and throw her in there with the tape recorder?

Kikyou: WHAT!!!

Inuyasha: Phew ok

Hershey's: And you, Inuyasha sorry but this person really wants to see it. –Puts beads around Kikyou's neck and pushes both of them in the room with the tape recorder.-

Inuyasha: THIS IS SO EVIL!!!

Kikyou: -SCREAMS-

Candy: Well that's it for now so till next time peace.

Inuyasha and Kikyou: -Curses-


	13. Chapter 13

Kikyou: -grumbles- That hurt so very much.

Inuyasha: NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!!!!!

Candy: -Laughs- Well I must say that I'm impressed none of you two are too enraged.

Inuyasha: Oh trust me, the rage is coming.

Kikyou: What have I done to deserve this?

Hershey's: Let me get my list. –Pulls out a LONG scroll-

Kikyou: Never mind.

Hershey's: Anyway we have a lot to do today so without further delay let's get started. First question, thank you thank you thank you thank you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA kinky ho go die I hope you die because of the sits! I LOVE YOUR STORY!! I vote kanna cus she's evil or koga!!

Kikyou: The feeling's mutual.

Hershey's: Well that was a vote but either way it's still good. Next, aw! Poor inu-kun! And only inu-kun! The kinky-hoe can stay in the room for all I care. And a question for naraku, why do you want that kinky-hoe dead? I mean onigumo wants her so just let him out and let him have her! Geez! And candy and hershey keep it up! And I vote for miroku to be tortured this time.

deep silver

Naraku: Why should I have to suffer just because Onigumo is blind, deaf and stupid when it comes to choosing women?

Kikyou: Excuse me?

Naraku: Did I st-st-stutter, besides what can you really do with a clay pot?

Kikyou: -growls-

Candy: Looks like there's trouble in paradise for the happy couple.

Kikyou and Naraku: WHAT!!!

Candy: -Presses the buzzer- moving on, First off, Rin honey, I know shots hurt but they keep you from getting sick.

And Shippo, sweetie, if the dentist pulled your tooth he must have thought that was the best thing to do. Plus if you put that fang under your pillow maybe the tooth fairy nudges Kagome will visit you.

See Sesshomaru, I am very maternal.

And I have an idea to torture Miroku. Sango, you are going to LOVE this one. Lock him in a room with a gay man who can't keep his hands to his self so he can see what it's like for himself!

And Inuyasha, you made fun of Sesshomaru being a virgin. Well let me ask you, are YOU a virgin? Or is that why you keep running to kinky-hoe?

Well my beloved Sesshomaru, you can either make fun of Inuyasha, or watch him get sat. Either way it should be fun. Enjoy. By the way, my offer still stands. ;)

Rin and Shippo: REALLY!!!! –Smiles sweetly-

Shippo: I can't wait for the tooth fairy to come; I just hope I'll be able to thank her. Thank you nice lady.

Kagome: Great there goes my last 20.

Sesshoumaru: I still don't know you and I don't understand how all of these people know us.

Candy: Oh well you see you're being watched by millions of people world wide in another world.

Inuyasha: How? –Looks around-

Hershey's: That's for us to know and you to never find out.

Kagome: Millions? –O.O-

Candy: Yep.

Sango: You are right I do love it. –Grins evilly-

Miroku: Oh no. You wouldn't.

Sango: I can and I will.

Inuyasha: Hell yeah I am. But then again I'm sure everyone in this room is. –Everyone looks at Miroku-

Miroku: What? I'm offended.

Sango: You can't blame us though.

Sesshoumaru: Ok but the point is no one here has lost their virginity so no one here can talk.

Kagome: -Raises her hand meekly-

Inuyasha: YOU DIDN'T!!!!

Kagome: Just kidding –Laughs-

Candy: -pulls a string that pours a bucket of slime on Kagome- You are the weakest link goodbye.

Kagome: -growls-

Hershey's: That's not funny. –Sighs in relief-

Candy: Anyway next question, Hey anyway I just wanna say I luv this show!! Oh and miroku my friend said she will bear your child! Anyway on with questions

1. This one is for kouga...do you wear something under that skirt of yours?? Oh and about the bisexual thing r u really bi (either way ur still HOTT!)

2. Ayame I think u don't love kouga ur obsessed I saw u peeking on him while he was bathing (although I was peeking 2 --)

3. OMG! I just read a sesshyXKags fanfic with lemons sesshoumaru what do u have 2 say!!

4. Kikyo I don't hate u im actually a fan of u KIKYO 4EVER

5. Inuyasha um if u were wearing shoes wats ur size wink

Miroku: Excellent I can't wait to meet your beautiful friend. She is beautiful right?

Sango: -Hits Miroku over the head with her boomerang-

Kouga: No I don't, I enjoy the breeze.

Everyone: -Backs away from Kouga-

Kouga: AND I AM NOT BI!!!!!!! –Waits for lie detector-

Sesshoumaru: Then why the hell did you have to wait for the lie detector to go off.

Candy: Are you not sure? Are you confused right now?

Ayame: I don't know what you're talking about. –Looks suspicious. - HEY, stay away from my Kouga you hussy.

Kouga: I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!!!!

Kagura: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!! GOSH YOU TWO ARE STARTING TO GET ON MY LAST DAMN NERVES!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: This is inexcusable, why do you all think I would lower myself into liking an infuriating woman such as that priestess.

Kagome: My name is Kagome you stuck-up prick.

Jaken: That girl has a death wish.

Myouga: I agree.

Inuyasha: -Laughs-

Sesshoumaru: -prepares to strike-

Sango: No Sesshoumaru, calm down.

Miroku: Just say sorry Kagome, you forgot that he's related to Inuyasha, the temper runs in the family.

Kikyou: Thank you, finally someone appreciates me.

Kouga: Shut up.

Inuyasha: What kind of question is that?

Candy: You'll understand when you're older. Right we're going on, the questions are getting weird. I have yet another one I have been wondering.

This one really perplexed me from the third movie. Sesshomaru, you had the Tenseiga in hand the entire time you were fighting Souunga after Tokijiin got all beaten up. How is it, since Tenseiga cannot kill, you were able to summon

The Dragon Strike with it? Also, how is it, when you first acquired Tokijiin, you knew EXACTLY how to use it, what to do with it? You'd only just gotten it after having to track it halfway across the country or so.

Sesshoumaru: If you remember the fight with the panther demon tribe.

Inuyasha: Oh I remember that, you were a little more cranky than usual.

Sesshoumaru: Well do you remember that really big cat that they resurrected? Well the dragon strike is an attack made to kill the undead by stealing the soul used to resurrect the being. Like for instance when the cat had devoured the souls of the panther demons the dragon strike was what had returned their souls to their bodies. So I was able to summon the dragon strike because Takemaru was of the undead persuasion.

Candy: Wow

Sesshoumaru: And I knew how to use the Tokijin because I gave the Kaijimbo the fangs to forge it. So I knew how to use it because the sword was originally made for me, even though it possessed Kaijimbo.

Candy: Again wow.

Hershey's: Anyways next question, Ha ha, you guys this is a funny story. It's rather enjoyable. Well here are my questions

Sesshomaru- Will you ever be interested in Rin when she gets older or will you fall in love with Kagura and adopt Rin as a child

Also Sesshomaru do you despise your father when he gave Tetsusaiga to your half brother, Inuyasha

Kagome- Do you like to abuse the word 'sit' on inuyash cause it's fun to do?

Kouga- Why don't you like Ayame? She is a nice girl and just so you know from me. You'll never get Kagome.

Inuyasha- Do you admit that you are jealous if Kagome was around other males that check her out? Like Kouga?

Miroku- Was it Houshi, your guardian when you were young, the one who taught you to be perverted? Also, why do you flirt with girls even though it would enrage

Sango?

Shippo- Do you really find Kagome as a mother to you? Also you and Rin are so cute!

Kanna- Are you and Kagura really close? I know dumb question.

Well that's all and I vote for Kikyo and what the heck Miroku to be tortured. He deserves it for making Sango jealous.

Also Candy and Hershey! You guys rock!!

Sesshoumaru: Probably not to the first one, she is more like a daughter to me and just plain no to the second one.

Kagura: WHY NOT!!!!

Sesshoumaru: No comment

Inuyasha: Wouldn't that be just like dating Naraku?

Kagura: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!

Inuyasha: Nothing, I'm just saying…

Sesshoumaru: No I do not despise my father. I only despise the many mistakes he made, Inuyasha being one of them.

Inuyasha: Oh you are so funny –laughs sarcastically-

Kagome: Umm well just a little.

Inuyasha: WHAT!!!! You are a horrible person.

Kagome: Inuyasha sit boy.

-Inuyasha crashes into the floor-

Inuyasha: I hate my life.

Kouga: There's no doubt that Ayame is a very nice, strong, and attractive girl but my heart only belongs to the beautiful Kagome. I WILL GET HER NO MATTER WHAT!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I should have killed you when I had the chance.

Inuyasha: Why should I have to be jealous?

Candy: You don't ask questions, you answer them. It is a yes or no question; don't make me get my whooping stick.

Inuyasha: No

-Lie detector goes off-

Candy: Just give up on lying already people.

Miroku: No, this magnificent trait, I inherited from my father. I simply can't control this cursed hand of mine.

Naraku: That doesn't have anything to do with it, you're just nasty.

Shippo: Yeah, I never knew my mother so I'm glad I have Kagome.

Kagome: Aw Shippo I'm glad I have you too.

Rin: Now I can give her a flower too. –Gives flower to reviewer-

Kanna: She is my sister and the closest to me.

Kagura: Yes, Kanna is worth more to me than any one.

Candy and Hershey's: AW!!!!

Inuyasha: Aw

Candy: Next question, hey its Koshii again...

inuyasha: (10th chappy): ahaha you kissed kagome. (can you do it again... puss) kagome: flick inuyashas nose I heard that if you flick a dogs nose's that there ears will go down an obey ever command. .. oh inuyasha can I pet your ears PLEASE so soft... (puppy eyes)... and naraku u are SO retarded and GAY! admit it... I saw you with fluffy just a min ago... ahahaa just kidding fluffy...and I vote that kinky-ho will be tortured... (die) kagome your awesome... stay with yasha...k hugs Rin and shippo and gives them POCKEY (fav.) love always,

Koshii (love you candy and hersey's)

Inuyasha: Leave me alone. –Pouts-

Kagome: Hmm

Inuyasha: Don't even think about it. AND STAY AWAY FROM MY EARS!

Sesshoumaru: -Touches Inuyasha's ears with a smirk-

Inuyasha: What is wrong with you?

Sesshoumaru: I just wanted to see what it feels like.

Inuyasha: Get…away…from…me

Miroku: -Reaches for Inuyasha's ears-

Inuyasha: Do it and you die.

Naraku: -growls- Insolent brat

Candy: -Hits Naraku in the nose with a rolled up news paper- What did I say about insulting the reviewers?

Rin: Thank you so very much –Huggles and snuggles-

Shippo: Thank you –Huggies and snuggies-

Kikyou: -Gags-

Kagome: No, you're awesome my friend.

Candy and Hershey's: We love you too so very much –smiles-

Hershey's: Well next question, Ooh, I've got a question for ALL the characters. That means the unloved ones, the kids, the hated ones, and the supremely loved ones. It's an important question, just answer it.

What song reminds you of your love life?

ALL OF YOU MUST ANSWER!

And also, C&H, you guys rock! Thanks for continuing this interview! It is TOO funny:starry eyes:

Candy: Wow hmm, that's a good question.

Kagome: Heather Headley, Always Been Your Girl

Inuyasha: KC and Jojo, All My Life

Miroku: Ray J, One Wish

Sango: Beyonce, De ja vu

Kagura: Mariah Carrey, We Belong Together

Kouga: T-Pain, I'm Sprung

Naraku: Ne-yo, So Sick

Kikyou: Selena, Dreaming of you

Kanna: Cherish, Unappreciated

Rin: Toy box, Best friends

Sesshoumaru: Omarion, Ice Box

Ayame: Toni Braxton, Un-Break My Heart

Shippo: Boys 2 Men, Colors of Love.

Jaken: T-Pain, I'm In Love With A Stripper.

Sesshoumaru: I hope not.

Kirara: Amanda Perez, God Send Me An Angel

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't exactly what you expected but the question caught me off guard.

Candy: Well that's all for now, that means that it's

Miroku: Don't say it

Hershey's: IT'S

Miroku: No don't please.

Hershey's and Candy: TORTURE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hershey's: And the winner with the most votes is MIROKU!!!!!!!

Candy: So we have to use that idea given to us by the reviewer.

Miroku: No, no you can't do this to me.

Hershey's: Congratulations, you've won a paid vacation to the home of Michael Jackson.

Miroku: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!

Hershey's: Goodbye Miroku –Pushes Miroku into a rainbow door. Well until next chapter BYE!!!!


	14. Author Note

Hershey's: Hey everyone they say all work and no play makes us dull girls but well I'm going out of town for the week and candy, well…

Candy: I'm having difficulties getting to the story right now let's just put it that way so to all of Inuyasha Interview Fans out there we haven't forgot about the story and like we said we're not going to drop the story like all those other people.

Hershey's: Life comes at you fast and all we're asking is for a little patience, the new chapter will be out sooner than you think.

Candy and Hershey's: Thank you for your time and everything else. Peace until later.


	15. Chapter 15

Miroku: -Cries on Sango's shoulder- It was so horrible…he touched me in places I don't even want to name.

Sango: Now you know how it feels, it's ok.

Kouga: -Laughs-

Hershey's: -Cries on Inuyasha-

Candy: -Cries on Sesshoumaru-

Inuyasha: Why are you two crying?

Candy: They're tears of joy, we got so many reviews.

Inuyasha: -Growls- Get off of me –pushes Hershey's-

Candy: Anyway, First question, ooh...I got a few good questions for everyone (again.) Who loves who the most on this wonderful little show? Anyone secretly emo or suicidal? Did any of you ever think about what you'd look like as a blonde? Or a red-head? Ever gotten drunk before? Do you enjoy the Kikyo vs. Kagome girl fights? Or any other fights? Who's the person you favor most?

I know, loads of questions, but this should keep you going:)

As a gift to the characters...I'm giving you all...may I present...RAMEN:D And to candy and Hershey, here's an award for the most funny story I have EVER read. EVER.

Keep up the good work!

Candy: Umm wow, to keep this short, sweet and to the point, Sango and Miroku love each other, Inuyasha and Kagome love each other, Kikyou loves Inuyasha and Inuyasha still has feeling for Kikyou from the past. Ayame loves Kouga but Kouga loves Kagome. Kagura loves Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru is neutral when it comes to love. And I think that's it.

Inuyasha: I don't think anyone is emo.

Sesshoumaru: You and Kikyou are suicidal though, you are because you almost went into hell with her. Wait, can a dead person even be suicidal?

Sango: Not really, I don't think anyone has ever wondered that.

Sesshoumaru: I've wondered what I would look like with black hair though.

Kagome: I was drunk that one time with the sages. You know the ones that made me, Sango, Shippo, and Hachi drunk from the sake mist that was in the air at the time.

Sesshoumaru: I've been drunk before…Never again.

Candy: I think we all enjoyed the girl fights.

Everyone: -nods-

Inuyasha: RAMEN!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! –cries tears of joy-

Candy: YEAH!!!! WE GOT AN AWARD!!!!

Hershey's: YES!!!! My precious –holds trophy-

Hershey's: With that answered here's another, I have a question. Ok for everybody...do you like pudding:P

-AnimeROL

Sesshoumaru: I don't eat human food.

Kagome: Then what the hell do you eat?

Inuyasha: cough You don't want to know cough

Kouga: I've never tried it.

Shippo: I like it.

Kikyou: Good for you…Jackass.

Candy: -Smacks Kikyou- Oh girl that was my bad –laughs- Anyway next question, hii guys! So miroku how was Michael Jackson XD omg so funny my friends off cause she can't watch your show at home cause she doesn't have cable!!

Hey inuyasha would you say your a good singer? Lolz just asking cause ive been listening to Aoki Yasei o Daite and you have a pretty good voice lolz. hey kagz what do you think about his singing voice??

Miroku: -cries- You all are so cruel.

Hershey's: -Laughs- Oh that really sucks for your friend tell her I'm sorry and I feel her pain because I couldn't watch the show either until Candy got dish network and started recording the episodes for us to watch together.

Inuyasha: Umm, sure…Thank…you –looks confused-

Kagome: I think he has a great singing voice.

Inuyasha: How the hell do you know?

Kagome: Because you sing when you think everyone is asleep at night. –smiles-

Hershey's: Next question, Well thank you for answering my previous questions and thank you Rin! A very

pretty flower you gave me. -smiles- My questions are as followed:

Sango- Why do you put up with Miroku and his ways? Do you love him that much?

Also will you hold your promise when you said you bear him 20 kids or was it 10?

Shippo- Do love Rin? If you do, when you grow older will you make her your mate?

Rin- Did you ever ask Sesshomaru where babies come from? If you didn't, ask him so you could see his struggle for an answer.

Kagome- I have read a story that has the pairing KagomexNaraku. How do you feel about that? Did you ever have any secret attraction to him? Or what about Miroku?

Inuyasha- How would you react if Kagome told you she was bearing Hojo's or should I say Hobo's children? Also Inuyasha, I have read about yaoi's of you and Kouga? Do you really like him in that sort of way that you keep it a secret?

Sesshomaru- Do even like Jaken? Don't you wish he would just die or something?

Kikyo (Kinky ho)- I just wanted to say I really hate you, but my friend says your her favorite character. So I'll try to like you, but that is near impossible, so why do you call Kagome a , when you already are one? What is wrong with you? Why did you force Kagome to see you trying to force Inuyasha down to hell?

Kouga- Do you get annoyed by your companions Hakku and Ginta? Also how do you feel about the yaoi of you and Inuyasha? If Inuyasha claimed Kagome as his mate, will you crawl back to Ayame?

Ayame- Try to hypnotize Kouga to be your mate.

Kagura- I like you, your one of my fav female characters and I thought you and Sesshomaru make a great pair.

Kanna- Do you like to play around with your mirror just for fun?

Naraku- I really hate you and I think you and Kinky ho should just get married and go to hell. Also do you agree with the pairing of you and Kagome?

Jaken- Die

Okay and I vote for Jaken to get tortured and also sorry Kagome. But I haven't seen you get tortured and I'ma total Kagome fan.

Rin: Your welcome –smiles-

Sango: Well, the thing is…

Hershey's: We still have the lie detector remember that.

Sango: Uh…-Knocks Miroku unconscious- Yes I think he's worth it, as strange as it may sound and I'm not giving him that many children.

-Everyone stares-

Sesshoumaru: I'm telling him

Hershey's: -giggles-

Shippo: -smiles- Well…

Sesshoumaru: -growls and glares-

Shippo: COMING KAGOME!!!

Kagome: I didn't call you.

Shippo: I'm coming anyway. –smiles in fear-

Rin: The question never came up really…Lord Sesshoumaru where do babies come from?

Sesshoumaru: I think I just had a heart attack –passes out-

Inuyasha: Well I'll be damned, you have done the impossible; you have knocked out Sesshoumaru.

Candy: Oh yeah, he's out –takes Sesshoumaru's wallet-

Hershey's: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Candy: I already did what I was thinking.

Hershey's: -Pulls out hair dye-

Candy: I like that color for him –smiles evilly- but it just wouldn't be as good without a matching set.

Hershey's: Oh I know what you're getting at. –knocks out Inuyasha-

Candy: Let's get busy.

Kagome: What?!? Naraku is despicable

Hershey's: Umm, I don't recall the question being despicable or not.

Kagome: -sighs- Yes

Kouga: Seriously?

Ayame: Well they are sexy

Naraku: I knew it

Kagura: -knocks Naraku out-

Candy: Ok, let's stop knocking people out. Inuyasha wake up, you have a question to answer.

Inuyasha: What? What happened?

Hershey's: Nothing just answer the question –giggles-

Inuyasha: You two are up to something…I'd kill that pathetic human boy. –growls- AND SAY WHAT!!!! That's not even right and HELL NO!!!! I AIN'T GAY!!!!

Candy: You wouldn't know it by looking though –giggles at what they did to him- Sesshoumaru rise and shine sleeping beauty.

Sesshoumaru: Is it over?

Hershey's: No you have another question though.

Sesshoumaru: -sigh- No I don't like Jaken.

Jaken: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I'VE WASTED MY LIFE ON AN UNGRATEFUL DOG THAT DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: But I would never let him die.

Jaken: Oh

Sesshoumaru: -glares at Jaken- and smiles- I hope you don't think I'm going to let you slip with that comment.

Jaken: -cries- I know Lord Sesshou…AAAHHHH!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Yeah that comment was death wish. But more importantly WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR SESSHOUMARU!!!!

Sesshoumaru: -stops hurting Jaken- What do you mean?

Inuyasha: It's neon hot pink with flowers.

Sesshoumaru: MINE TOO!!!!! –goes into shock-

Miroku: -wakes up- Your hair is the same way Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No it's not

Sango: Yes it is

Inuyasha: No it's not

Kagome: Denial, see for yourself –gives him a mirror-

Inuyasha: -screams- YOU ARE TWO VERY EVIL GIRLS!!!!!

Hershey's: We know.

Kikyou: I am not and nothing is wrong with me.

Candy: You sure?

Kikyou: Excuse me but the question was for me.

Candy: Oh my bad.

Kikyou: I simply didn't want Kagome to interfere.

Kouga: Sometimes but I can always out run them when I do get annoyed. IT'S COMPLETELY DISGUSTING!!!! And I won't answer that question because that will never happen.

Sesshoumaru: Sure it won't

Kouga: Shut up, you and your troll hair can go somewhere.

Sesshoumaru: Oh you want to die, ok. –Grabs hold of Kouga's neck with poison claw.-

Candy: Now this is how the episode 'Sesshoumaru's and Kouga's dangerous encounter' should have gone. To those of you who have seen it, you know what I'm talking about, to those of you who haven't seen it; I won't ruin it for you.

Hershey's: Let it go Sesshoumaru, just LET IT GO!!! –tries to stop Sesshoumaru-

Ayame: How do you hypnotize someone?

Kagome: I'll help you don't worry.

Kagura: Thank you

Inuyasha: Don't encourage her.

Kanna: Yeah, it gets pretty boring sometimes.

Naraku: -wakes up- What did I miss?

Sango: Candy and Hershey's dyed Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's hair hot neon pink with flowers and Sesshoumaru is trying to kill Kouga.

Naraku: Ah havoc I love it. Well I don't like you either and I don't agree with it.

Jaken: Ow…I don't know what hurts more, the pain inflicted on me by Lord Sesshoumaru or the pain of being hated by so many.

Candy: Well if you weren't so annoying…

Jaken: Ow…Lord Sesshoumaru…definitely.

Hershey's: Anyway next question, thank you for torturing miroku he is so stupid anyway I'm new and have a few questions for them kagome-why don't you tell inuyasha you love him and kiss him already inuyasha-leave kikyo she is not worth your time she just doesnt want kagome to have you kikyho-i hate you go to hell and leave kagome and poor inuyasha alone he doesn't love you he loves kagome candy and hershey's thank you for this you guys rock I love you oh ya torture kikyho and naraku and kikyho die and leave them alone put her in a room where she has to make out with naraku I bet everyone would love it thank you shippo and rin love you, you are both so cute

Kagome: Because obviously he has a thing for dead girls and I'll always come in second.

Sesshoumaru: Oh quit whining, here's what you should do, get Inuyasha to go to your time and I'll handle the rest. You'll never have to worry about her ever again.

Candy: Get rope and duck tape there's about to be a crime. –Laughs-

Inuyasha: Is this pink going to ware out any time soon? I just got all the flowers out though, thank goodness.

Inuyasha: I feel guilty that she lost her life, it's the least I can do.

Sesshoumaru: SHE'S DEAD!!!

Miroku: I agree, maybe the best thing is to lay her soul to rest.

Kikyou: Are you trying to get rid of me monk?

Miroku: Well…umm yes.

Kikyou: I WILL NOT DIE!!!

Rin: I love you too, here's a flower.

Inuyasha: Where are you getting these flowers from?

Rin: Oops I forgot you Lord Inuyasha. I'm sorry –gives Inuyasha a flower-

Inuyasha: -smiles-

Sesshoumaru: -stares-

Inuyasha: Ok she's cute, you win.

Hershey's: Next question, um 2 u all what r ure fav ice cream flavors?

Kagome: Rocky Road

Inuyasha: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

Sango: Mint Chocolate

Rin: Confetti Cake

Candy: Wait; are you all just saying the first thing that comes to mind?

Kagome: Yeah but they don't know that.

Sango: They do now.

Inuyasha: Dang

Hershey's: Going on, Hey, it's me again. I just have lots of questions!! I have something to say to Kikyo. I can relate to your situation, no I'm not dead, I just lost someone and may never be back in his life again because someone else took my place and he probably doesn't even remember me. I do not hate you, though I wish you'd lighten up and enjoy the fact that you're even alive again in the first place. I vote for you NOT to be tortured for two chapters!

Also, I have a question for Sesshomaru. Two, actually. One, why do you put up with Jaken? You pound him at least four times in the series. Also, what were

your thoughts when you first saw the Tenseiga hanging from the tree Boksenou?

You know, in the third movie, it had a sign addressed to you? You're so stoic most of the time it's hard to tell.

Kikyou: Thank you for feeling my pain, I appreciate it.

Hershey's: Yeah but you also never gave a certain evil enemy a huge chunk of a certain jewel shard that you stole from a certain reincarnation of yours.

Sesshoumaru: That was you?

Kikyou: It was part my plan.

Candy: Oh ok, so when does this plan of yours work?

Kikyou: Well it didn't.

Candy: Exactly and I'm really sorry, truly but there are other fans that we need to consider that want her to be tortured.

Hershey's: Well we can just add up all of the votes for two chapters, no harm in doing that I guess.

Candy: Ok, fine

Sesshoumaru: I beat him more than that, you just don't see it. But I put up with him because he is loyal to me and I must be loyal to him as well. After all, he did give up his life as the leader of the imps or something very close to that to serve me.

Hershey's: True.

Sesshoumaru: -growls- I'd rather not say my thoughts because there are children present but I'll give you a hint they weren't good ones.

Candy: That would have gotten me mad too. But I couldn't have helped but laugh in that situation.

Hershey's: Moving on, -slips Kagome two quarters- $20 is Way to much for a fang, damn, it ain't ivory.

I'm trying to think up good questions.

Miroku, how old were you when your wind tunnel first appeared? you couldn't have been born with it.

Sesshomaru, do you really only pretend to hate Inuyasha because your dad cheated on your mom with his mom? Is it possible his mom didn't know about your mom? I know you and your dad didn't seem to get a long in the third movie, but did you love him?

Jaken, you always complain about Rin, but admit it, you kind of like the little sweetie, don't you?

Candy: $20 is a lot? Really? No one tell my mom that.

Hershey's: You lucky ducky, I didn't get anything.

Candy: Well you should've asked my mom, I mean you're practically my sister anyway.

Hershey's: It's too late now –cries-

Miroku: I was 12 when it first appeared.

Candy: That sucks, oh I made a funny…you because it's a wind tunnel so it sucks.

-Silence-

Candy: You don't get it.

Sesshoumaru: No I hate him becau-…

-Lie detector goes off-

Hershey's: You forgot we had a lie detector huh?

Sesshoumaru: I dislike him…with a passion because he's a worthless half breed who is a disgrace to my father's blood and because he and his mother were the cause of my father's death.

Candy: Do you really think that?

Sesshoumaru: It's true. Besides my father never cheated on my mother, he left my mother and then…you know. And yes I respected and even loved my father.

Kouga: -Takes a deep breath and opens mouth-

Sesshoumaru: Consider your life before you respond.

Kouga: -closes mouth-

Sesshoumaru: I'm just going to ignore the fact that old wounds have been reopened.

Hershey's: AW!!!

Candy: Suck it up; my father has 7 children with 6 different women. And he actually cheated on them and you don't see me trying to kill my half siblings. I'm so mean.

Kagome: Really?

Candy: Yeah, I'm the middle child. And me and my older sister are the only two who share a mom and a dad.

Jaken: It's possible that the little runt has grown on me…like a tumor.

Hershey's: That's the best we're going to get.

Hershey's and Candy: AW!!!!

Candy: Next question, hey I would just love to say to miroku - ahahahahahaha how do you feel now...

Kagome- nah im not awesome. but you never flicked his nose

Inuyasha- PLEASE can i pet them... eh! (pets them anyways) so soft

sango- how do you feel about miroku getting a piece of Michael Jackson...

naraku- your glad i don't whack you a good one...

candy and hersheys- i love you guys ... funny stuff loving it..

my vote is still on kinky-ho... and ohh...put her in the room with no powers and sick kagome on her (kagome with all powers) ahah so funny...well loves all

Koshii

Miroku: You are evil.

Kagome: I know, I thought it was mean to do it.

Inuyasha: I just can't have my own ears to myself, can I?

Candy: No

Sango: I feel much better knowing that he's felt my pain and hopefully he's learned his lesson.

Miroku: -Reaches for Sango's butt-

Kagura: Don't even…

Miroku: -pulls away-

Candy: I like that idea.

Kagome: So do I but I don't need my powers to take her out.

Hershey's: But you're going to have to wait until the third chapter from this one.

Kagome: I'll be waiting.

Candy: I'm sure you will next question, - in a baby voice - InuYasha characters why do you have funny shaped heads? (don't answer that)

-

Okay so Naraku it must suck to have a name like hell I mean like all the time if you ever had a friend in the modern era they would be like oh hey what's up hell,

how ya doin hell, hell what the hell happened? But U know we love you right?

That is why you have to be with Rikku nananana na na which is secretly me that I just thought of right now who is also the Author fairy whose name is ME and then when u were in bed I magically appeared at the foot and yelled lucky charms they're magically delicious and- wait what was I gonna ask? Oh Yeah Sesshoumaru why do you have thin long Eyebrows? Do you shave? Do you have teeth? Can I have candy? Do you know my uncle he is so older than u...in human years? Do you drink beer? What is beer? You're an uncle didya now that but who are the nieces? I'on know

Inuyasha: I don't have a funny shaped head.

Kagome: Do we?

Candy: I think you should be worried about the questions right now.

Naraku: Well, I am evil so I embrace the thought. Are you on meds?

Sesshoumaru: I was born like that. No I don't shave, what am I going to shave with? Tokijin?

Candy: That would be quite a show.

Sesshoumaru: Yes I have teeth. I don't think you need candy. No I don't know your uncle, why are you asking these questions? No I don't drink beer. Wait, it hasn't even been invented yet, right? You are one strange person.

Candy: For once I agree, but strange is different and different is good, keep it up.

Hershey's: I agree we are plenty strange. Anyway, next question, miroku with michael jackson...i KNOW sango's happy. but then what if...never mind. anyway...TO THE QUESTIONS!

Inuyasha: can i pet your ears? they're so fluffy! also, you should kiss kagome again...cmon you know you want to -smirks-

kagome: you're awesome. kinky-ho can go die.

INUKAG FOREVER!

Sesshomaru: i agree, SessKag is EW. wait for rin or go with kagura either way ;)

oh and thanks for letting me pet your boa a while back... -pets it again then hides behind rin-

kikyou: GO DIE WOULD YA! oh and vote for kikyou to be tortured again

kanna: you're awesome xD

Kikyou and Jaken to be tortured!

hershey's and candy: keep up the awesome work:)

Inuyasha: Why not? Everyone else is petting them. And no, it's her turn.

Kagome: W-what?

Hershey's: You heard the man, dog, thing. You go girl. –snaps-

-Romantic music goes on-

Kagome: -leans in for the kiss-

Inuyasha: -leans in also-

Music: Who am I going to lean on when times get rough? Who's going to talk to me till the sun….I BET YOU WON'T GET KRUNK? I BET YOU WON'T GET KRUNK! YEAH…CRANK THAT THANG COME ON!

Hershey's: CANDY!!!!

-Music shuts off-

Candy: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Continue, just ignore me.

Kagome: -kisses Inuyasha passionately-

Sesshoumaru: No problem –growls-

Candy: Let's get it KRUNK with the next question, Haha! this stort is hilarious! Now on to the questions… okay kagome would you ever or have you ever introduced Inuyasha to you friends from the modern era?

Inuyasha you're my favorite. I kinda feel bad for you with all of the times kagome uses the S word. My cousin knows exactly how you feel. Don't ask how but he was getting on my nerves and somehow I hypnotized (sp) him into meeting the ground when I said the S word but it was only temporary.

And the rest are pretty short

Koga GIVE UP!

narakus not gay

Shippo and rin You guys are so cute

Kikyo GTH!

and finally Miroku I feel so bad for you but you do need to lay off the perverted stuff (Sango I feel your pain!)

Kagome: No he kind of met them on his own but they didn't even suspect that he was a half-demon because his ears were covered.

Kagura: Your friends are idiots.

Kagome: Yeah I know but they're my idiots.

Inuyasha: Thank you. –sticks his tongue at Kagome-

Kagome: Sit

-Inuyasha slams into the ground-

Inuyasha: I think I go a concussion that time.

Kouga: NEVER!!!

Naraku: Thank you.

Shippo and Rin: -Smiles-

Kikyou: You first.

Miroku: I understand, I am ashamed.

Inuyasha: You a lot of things but…you're…you're still my…friend.

Miroku: Aw thank you Inuyasha.

Hershey's: Next question, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! Miroku will you stop groping now? YASHIE kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her! (do it you scaredy cat! puss!) do the dare sesshy!! rin, shippo you 2 are the cutest things ever!! you get pocky!!(love that stuff)

Miroku: I don't know.

Sango: That's it I'm putting you in rehab.

Inuyasha: No, just because I'm being pressured.

Sesshoumaru: I'm not doing anything.

Shippo and Rin: YAY!!!

Candy: Next question, hi i have some questions...1)Kagura and Naraku: Who the hell did you/were you born from just him? Like wtf don't you need a girl for makin' babas?

2)Kanna: Are you soulless or just very bleak? And wth is with the mirror anyways? Like couldn't you suck souls out with, I don't know, a jar of jam? (idn)

3)Kouga: You're a dick! Why did you promise to marry Ayame and then not? I should smack you one!

4)Ayame: You can do better than MR. Forgetful over there, so why do you hang on to him like a kid dose for there teddy?

Thanx and BTW...THIS ROL! rocks out loud

-AnimeROL

Hershey's: Apparently not. Except for…gee I don't know…Normal people.

Naraku: I was created when the bandit Onigumo allowed the demons to devour him and Kagura was created when I forced demon parts out of my body and formed her.

Candy: That's not right. That's just nasty.

Kanna: Bleak, and I don't really don't know.

Naraku: I thought it looked cool.

Kikyou: That explains it.

Sango: Because he's a lousy two-timer just like every other man in this Anime.

Sesshoumaru: Why am I in the same category?

Naraku: I am not.

Kouga and Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean.

Ayame: I know I can do better but I love him and nothing will change that.

Inuyasha: What if Sesshoumaru said he loved you?

Sesshoumaru: Why is it that my name comes up in everything?

Ayame: I'd go with him in a heart beat but he doesn't so I'm with Kouga all the way.

Candy: Ayame, you have a dark side, good job.

Hershey's: Next question, I got some stuff to say. If it's cruel and rude, DEAL WITH IT.

Kagome, you always had the liberty to kill Kinky-ho --I mean--Kikyo, so take that advantage NOW PLEASE! No one like a man stealer, especially if they're are the walking dead. Really, you can use her clay body as a pot for flowers and vegetables! But I doubt like her won't be able to produce anything.

Kikyo, drop dead and rot like the scum you are.

You too, Jaken.

Naraku, you are not gay. And remember, if they call you gay, they might as well call Sesshomaru gay, too. He looks more like a girl than you do!

Shippo and Rin, I don't like you guys too much, but you're okay with me. You two are kind of cute...together...

Sesshomaru...lord...WHY DO YOU SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON? You call yourself a lord?

Oh, and leave Inuyasha alone, for Satan's sake, he didn't do anything to you...

Inuyasha, you're awesome. And do us all a favor and go out with Kagome. You two make a great couple, like Miroku and Sango.

...Die Kinky-...

:S. Devilin:

Kagome: I could never do that.

Sesshoumaru: What did I say before? Just let me handle it, no one would know.

Kikyou: I'd know.

Sesshoumaru: I may not like you but I hate her so in the category for future sister in law, I choose you.

Kagome: Thanks, I think.

Kikyou: That's cold

Candy: I agree, good job.

Naraku: THANK YOU!!!!

Sesshoumaru: What?

Shippo: O…k

Rin: Was that an insult?

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru speaks in third person because it shows sophistication in the demon world. I wouldn't doubt that a human such as you wouldn't understand.

Hershey's: Translation…

Candy: He does it to get on people's last damn nerve.

Inuyasha: Cool

Miroku: It's good to know. –smiles-

Kagome and Sango: -blush-

Hershey's: Next question, Ok I have a few questions.

Inuyasha-When the jewel is complete can you let Kagome keep it so she can go back and forth threw the well? Do you want to have kids oh excuse me PUPS with Kagome? They would come out so cute! Why are you so hot? Why do you fight with you brother when you KNOW you love him? In a brotherly way not a way. But I did read some yaoi about you and him.

Kouga- Did you know your a wipe? I mean you have a beautiful girl ready and waiting to marry you and you're hung up on someone who's already taken. Do you have secret dreams about Ayame? Who are those two retards that follow you around all the time?

Sesshoumaru- Do you want to have pups with Kagura? Why did you kidnap Kagome? Can you please cut your hair and spike it. It would look so sexy I promise. Do you ever get alone time? I mean you have that ugly thing and Rin following you around all the time. Do you know that you have a Fan club at my school? Yep we get a whole hour we could be in Math class talking about you.

It's fun. Where you this hot when you where a teenager? If Rin got kidnapped bye someone stronger than you would you ask your brother for help? And finally why don't you call Inuyasha by his name?

Kagome- Admit it YOU ARE HEAD OVER FLIPPIN' HEELS FOR INUYASHA. I am never wrong about this stuff. And in movie 3 you kissed him to get him out of his

demon stat when you could have just sat him. Do you see Sango as a sister?

Have you broken Inuyasha's family jewels yet? You do sit him an aweful lot.

Why do you keep accepting Houjo's proposals to a date? You could just say

"No, I'm in love with a hot headed hanyou! He's all that I need even though he keeps going after that clay pot !".

Kinky-ho- Why are you such a to Kagome and the others? And I did mean it when I said you're just a clay pot. You are made of earth and technically have no internal organs. When will you just go to hell accepting Inuyasha doesn't love you anymore? Maybe he did once but he doesn't anymore. Get the freak over it!!

Sango- Please don't have little Miroku's. One lecher is enough. And what do you plan to do after you kill Naraku?

Miroku- Why are you so perverted? How many kids do you want to have? What does your name mean? Do you know you would look freakin sexy in Speedo's?

Naraku- How gay are you? Why don't you just leave everybody alone? It's bastards like you who ruin the world. I would sooner be put in a locked room with clay pot Kinky- ho than ever work for you. Why don't you just let Kagura and Kanna go? It's obvious that they hate you. While you're at it why don't you just leave Kohaku and Sango alone to? You can keep Hakudoshi. I don't really like him. Would you ever consider raping Kanna? Please the hell say no!

Kagura- When your free can you PRETTY PLEASE MATE SESSHOUMARU? I said please

-grins sweetly-. Would you like to be Rins mother? She really is a sweet child. Would you have Sesshoumaru's child if he was a... um... I don't know... wind sorcerer... dog? Did that make sense?

Kanna- How are you as stoic as Sesshoumaru? I didn't think that was possible! For ANYONE!

Shippou- Do you know how cute you are? You beat even Inuyasha!! And that's not a regular compliment.

Rin- You're the cutest little girl. Make Sesshoumaru spoil you for me ok.

Would you like Kagura to be your mother? You guys would make the cutest little family.

Candy and Hershey's- Awesome job. Keep going please.

Ja-ne (see ya)

Keli-sama

Inuyasha: It all comes down to when the jewel is actually complete. It'll be decided then. N…-remembers lie detector- Yes but not right away.

Kagome and Sango: YES!!!

Kouga and Kikyou: NO!!!

Inuyasha: I don't know why I'm hot; I guess I was just blessed. Because whether I love him or not, if I don't fight, I get hurt REALLY badly. Yaoi? Please don't tell me that –starts to cry from mental pictures-

Sesshoumaru: NOW THAT'S JUST PLAIN WRONG!!!!!

Kouga: I am not. You make it sound so wrong.

Miroku: How do you make it sound right?

Kouga: Well if it's wrong, then I don't want to be right. Hakkaku and Ginta? They are my faithful comrades and the last remaining of my tribe.

Sesshoumaru: Uh not really. When did I ever kidnap Kagome? No I won't cut my hair and spike it. It took me a long time to get my hair how it is. No I don't get alone.

-lie detector goes off-

Candy: We can always come visit you Fluffy

Sesshoumaru: NO HELL NO!!!! I mean don't worry about it, really. No, I didn't know, but now I do. Umm, I don't know if I was hot or not, most likely. I'd have to be really desperate to ask him for help and because he's worthless.

Hershey's: Sure –rolls eyes-

Kagome: Uh…-blushes- You could say that.

Miroku: -to Kouga- You owe me a buck.

Sesshoumaru: -to Kouga- You owe me 20.

Kagome: Yes I do think of Sango as a sister. –hugs Sango-

Sango: Ditto

Kagome: I don't think I have –goes wide eyed- I would never say that.

Kagura: I dare you.

Kikyou: Excuse me, well then maybe I should just die then.

Everyone except Inuyasha: Please do it.

Kikyou: I WILL NEVER DIE!!!

Naraku: That's right Kikyou, get our hopes up then shoot them down. You're so heartless.

Kikyou: Look who's talking.

Sango: Well I was going to marry Miroku like I promised and live together with my brother and him. Don't worry; I'll raise my children better.

Miroku: It runs in the family, like the curse of the wind tunnel. Oh I don't know 20?

Sango: How about 3

Miroku: 4?

Sango: 2 and a half

Miroku: Done –smiles triumphantly-

Sesshoumaru: -sigh-

Miroku: I don't know what my name means and I didn't know that. Maybe…

Inuyasha: Don't you dare.

Naraku: I'm not gay. I am evil it's what I do. Why would I let everything I've worked for just go? And no I would never even think to do that to Kanna; I'm evil but not THAT evil.

Kagura: OF COURSE I WILL!!!

Inuyasha: Great –rolls eyes-

Kanna: I don't know.

Inuyasha: I think she pretty much beats Sesshoumaru as impossible as that may sound.

Shippo: Thank you –sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha-

Rin: If she doesn't be evil any more.

Kagura: I won't, I promise. –smiles-

Kagura and Rin: WE'RE GOING TO BE A FAMILY!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I guess I don't have a say in all this, my future has been made for me.

Inuyasha: Well look on the bright side…I got nothing.

Hershey's: Next question, i wanna know miroku why do you wear prayer beads on your cursed hand? p.s.

come to my house 2nite and we can work on me baring ur kidz kk. :D

Miroku: The prayer beads are what close up my wind tunnel when I don't use it. –smiles- Why I would love…

Sango: -growls-

Miroku: To shut up right now.

Candy: Right, next, hey kikyo you dirty i dare you to kiss my !

Kikyou: I dare you to kiss mine

kINKY HOE I VOTE 4 U TO GET TOTURED AGAIN!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Candy: Next, THIS STORY IS SO MF FUNNY!

I WANNA BEAR MIROKU'S CHILDREN AND INUYASHAS AND FLUFFYS!

Sesshoumaru: That's kind of creepy.

Inuyasha: Yeah

Miroku: I have no problem with it.

Sesshoumaru: I bet you don't.

Hershey's: Well that's it for today, which means TORTURE TIME!!!!!!! Ok, since we can't torture Kikyou for two chapters….-twitches- Two whole chapters.

Candy: We have a tie between Jaken and Kagome.

Kagome: OH NO!!!!

Hershey's: Oh yes

Kagome: Oh no

Kool-Aid Man: OH Y-…

Hershey's: I thought we got rid of you. Actually I'm kind of thirsty –smiles evilly-

Kool-Aid: Someone help me!!!

Sesshoumaru: Anyone going to help him?

-Everyone shakes their heads-

Sesshoumaru: Didn't think so.

Candy: Anyway, I sentence you to watch Broke Back Mountain over and over again.

Kagome: NO PLEASE!!!! I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD NEVER!!!!!

Jaken: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

Candy: -pushes them in a room and ties them to a chair- Anyway everyone, we're out of here for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Candy: HEY!!!! We're back and actin a fool again.

Hershey's: Yeah, we have some more questions for you guys and guess what?

-DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN-

Hershey's: I'M HYPER!!!!!!!!!! –lightning strikes and cue the thunder-

Kagome: -Screams-

Candy: Anyway dumb and dumber, we have our first question, Here's another good one, what song mostly represents how you feel inside? this is 4 all inuyasha cast

-steals inuyasha ears- hahahahahhahaha

YOU HAVE TO DO ME TO GET THEM BAQ!

Inuyasha: THERE IS SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: It would either be Stuntin' Like My Daddy by Lil Wayne because I want to become as strong as my father or Grew Up a Screw Up.

Hershey's: OH YES!!!!!! Grew Up a Screw Up, what now? WHAT?!? And Stuntin Like My Daddy won the BET Viewer's Choice Award!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I don't think it's a good idea to be talking about music around them.

Inuyasha: I was thinking that the song I tried by Bone Thugg featuring Akon.

Candy: I love that song, I tried so hard but can't seem to get away from misery man I try so hard will always be a victim of these streets, it ain't my fault cuz I tried to get away but trouble follows me and still I try so hard hoping one day you'll come and rescue me but until then, I'll be posted up right here in sleet hail snow but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my heat gettin dough. –cries- That is such a sad song. Want to know what part I think is perfect for you?

Inuyasha: -sigh- Say one thing and it's an epidemic. What?

Candy: It's like I'm taking 5 steps forward and 10 steps back, tryin to get ahead of the game, but I can't seem to get it on track, and I keep running away from the ones that say they love me the most how could I create the distance when it's suppose to be close and uh, I just don't know but I be out here fighting demons and, it's like a curse that I can't shake this part of Cleveland and lord, would you help me? and stop this pain I keep inflicting on my family hustlin gamblin, trickin and scammin scrambling and losing sight of what I'm suppose to be handlin, it's hard to manage cuz everyday's a challenge and man I'm slippin can't lose my balance I'm tryin not to panic

Inuyasha: Half of that stuff had nothing to do with me.

Candy: Yes it did, if you don't get all technical.

Sango: Fighter by Christina Aguilera

Candy: OH SNAP, that is my song and girl it is perfect for you, 'Cause it makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter. IN YOUR FACE NARAKU!!!!!!

Hershey's: AND I THOUGHT I WAS HYPER!!!

Candy: Sorry

Kagome: And I am Telling You by Jennifer Hudson

Candy: Uh-oh, I love that song.

Inuyasha: Is that directed at me?

Kagome: Funny that you would mention that.

Sango: They're at it again.

Miroku: So it would seem.

Hershey's: Apples and Monkeys

Miroku: Huh?

Candy: She said 'What's your song?'

Miroku: Really?

Candy: Hell no but either way.

Miroku: Right, I Like Big Butts by Sir Mix A Lot

Candy: Why did I see that coming?

Hershey's: That evil chocolate monkey will come up, dip you in cheese, cover you in kibble and feed you to EVIL BUNNY OVERLORD!!!!!!!

-Everyone stares-

Candy: Ignore her.

Rin: Lip Gloss by Lil Mama

Candy: I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!

Kikyou: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Hershey's and Candy: -Drops jaw-

Candy: I love you Kikyou, you're almost as crazy as me.

Hershey's: You better watch your back Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Why? Sing it.

Hershey's and Candy: That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!

Inuyasha: -Hides behind Sesshoumaru-

Kagome: Good thing you don't have a car but then again she can do a lot…

Candy: HEY NOW!!!! Let's not get dangerous up in here.

Shippo: I want candy by Aaron Carter.

Hershey's: Aw, here I have some candy for you.

Shippo: No, I want Candy –points to candy and smiles-

Candy: I think you should just take that candy –smiles sweetly-

Shippo: But I don't want…

Candy: I think you better!

Shippo: -Takes candy quickly-

Naraku: Be Prepared by Scar

Hershey's: From the Lion King?

Naraku: -nods-

Hershey's: Makes sense

Kagura: One Night Only from Dream Girl

Candy: Oh yeah I like that song. You want all my love and my devotion. You want my loving soul right on the line  
I have no doubt that I could love you forever  
The only trouble is, you really don't have the time  
You've got one night only, one night only  
That's all you have to spare  
One night only, let's not pretend to care. Yeah I can see why you would choose that song.

Kanna: Chicken Noodle Soup bye Webstar. I couldn't think of anything else.

Candy: Fair enough

Jaken: I am not my hair by India Irie

Candy: Wow that's a good song I really like it. Did you say that song because you're a fugly mug?

Hershey's: -LAUGHS-

Jaken: -sigh- It was the first song to come to my mind besides I am very handsome.

Sesshoumaru: -cough- ugh –cough-

Inuyasha: -Laughs-

Jaken: I meant compared to the other imps –sigh-

Inuyasha: Oh ok –laughs-

Sango: I feel sorry for their women.

Kagome, Kagura, and Kikyou: -nods-

Kouga: Who Let the Dogs Out? By the Baha Men

Hershey's: Wow, I thought that song was for dogs not wolves.

Candy: Same damn thing.

Hershey's: True. Anyway next question, Good to hear Inuyasha hope you make lots.

Kagome- Did you know you and my sis are alike? Yeah she likes this guy but she's afraid to get rejected. Why do you fight with Inuyasha like you guys are an old married couple? Who's your favorite character in the series of Sailor Moon?

Inuyasha- How did you become a ramen addict? Do you know that there's a lot of Kagome Kagura yuri? Yup it's disgusting. Will you and Kouga ever become friends, of some kind? Will you live in a castle like Sesshoumaru? Why don't you build a house in the future and one in the past for you and Kagome? It would be sweet.

Sesshoumaru- Will you let Inuyasha build a castle in the western lands? Will you give him piece of you lands? Do you EVER have fun? I mean you're always either trying to "kill" your brother or patrolling the western lands. You're training him indirectly if you ask me. Why won't you spike your hair for me?

I swear it will look awesomely sexy. Yeah spiky hair a white muscle shirt and leather pants. Awesome Babii I swear. Please. Why don't you spoil Rin more? You have the money and power to do it.

Sango- Why won't you let Miro-chan have 20 kids? And you better raise them the right way. Or else...

Miro-chan- What's it like having a wind tunnel? Do you know that Sango completely loved you like the 3rd episode I saw you guys in together? Yeah.

I vote Naraku. Make him go in a world with fluffy bunnies with no powers

MWAHAHAHA.

Naraku- Why are you an evil bastard?

Kagura- I always knew you were good. Hope you and your family has fun.

Kanna- I guess you need to get a boyfriend now Ginen-ji's always open.

-grins sweetly-

Clay pot- Why don't you marry the devil? See someone as evil as you are for not letting people and their soul mates be together... !

Kagome: We don't fight that often do we?

Miroku: Are you kidding me? I'd rather be locked in a room with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha than be locked in a room with you and Inuyasha. Honestly, at least Sesshoumaru could get us out of the room.

Kagome: Ok I get it. And I like Rei.

Candy: Right, the one who is a priestess, of course.

Inuyasha: Kagome brought it back from her time and I liked it. It was the best food I've ever had. Yeah, that is nasty, what are to you people anyway? Friends, with that scrawny wolf? Hell no!!!!! Heck I already battle along side him without complaint. Let's not push it. Live with Sesshoumaru? In the same castle? –Laughs- I doubt it. Why build two houses when Kagome has the shrine in her time?

Kagome: Besides I'm the future shrine keeper so I have no choice.

Sesshoumaru: We already have a castle built and there is no way I would let him in my castle.

Candy: But it's not yours

Sesshoumaru: Yet

Candy: Good luck with that.

Sesshoumaru: I would never dare allow that half-wit to have any part of the Western Lands.

Inuyasha: Why not?

Sesshoumaru: Because I'm not drunk, high, or stupid. I have no need for fun.

Hershey's: Whatever, that's a damn lie.

Candy: Damn Pinnochio, did they cut off your nose and shove it up your ass or something?

Sesshoumaru: What does that mean?

Candy: Just what it says you're a liar who needs to pull that stick out your ass. –smiles-

Sesshoumaru: I refuse to spike my hair and wear that, it isn't very like me.

Hershey's: Good because those leather pants will give you one heck of a rash and I hate to be the one to buy the baby powder.

Sesshoumaru: Rin doesn't need to be spoiled. If I spoiled her she wouldn't be everyone's favorite cute little girl.

Hershey's: Yeah, then she'd just be a spoiled ass brat who desperately needs an ass whooping.

Sango: Why won't I? –eyes go wide with surprise- You try popping 20 babies out of you.

Kagome: -Laughs-

Miroku: What's it like? It helps me in battle and everything but it also threatens my life. I live wondering when the day will come that my wind tunnel takes my very own life.

Sesshoumaru: So why not just cut it off? It's not that bad, really. –glares at Inuyasha- Not that I would know how it feels to only have one arm right? –growls-

Miroku: Ah yes, my dear Sango… -grabs her hand-

Sango: Don't get your hopes up –pulls hand away-

Naraku: Because evil goes with my look.

Hershey's: EVIL!!!!! EVILLY EVIL!!!!!!

Kagura: -smiles-

Kanna: -twitches-

Candy: That is the WEIRDEST couple yet.

Kikyou: Shut up.

Hershey's: Anyway next question, Wow, Miroku, consider Michael Jackson's attentions as a compliment on how young you look. He usually doesn't go after boys over the age of 14.

Sesshomaru, you don't have to end up with Kagura just because some Psychos think you look cute together. And I am sure Rin would be happy with who ever you choose, I know she'd want he daddy to be happy more than anything.

Also I can understand not wanting to be with some one you have never met, so wanna get a coffee some time? Or maybe we can kill Naraku together or Kinky-hoe, that would be fun, what do you say?

Ok, now to have fun, all the guys (except Shippo because he's just a baby.) Boxers, briefs, or commando (No under wear)? Every one, what is your most secret desire. Remember, we have a lie detector. And one last thing... --Tweaks Inuyasha's ears and hides behind Sesshomaru for protection-- I'm sorry Inu, but I've been dying to touch you ears every since Kagome did it in episode one.

Candy, Hershey's, keep up the good work, I am loving this.

Miroku: Oh you are so funny –laughs sarcastically-

Sesshoumaru: THANK YOU!!!!

Kagura: -growls-

Sesshoumaru: One problem though, I'M STUCK IN THIS HELL HOLD –glares at Candy and Hershey's-

Kouga: Why does that matter?

Inuyasha: I'm not answering that questions, it's stupid.

Miroku: BOXERS!!!!

Naraku: Way to ruin the rebellion, Miroku.

Inuyasha: To have Kagome without the beads of subjugation.

Sesshoumaru: To become Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome: To rid the world of war and dead people.

Kikyou: To have Inuyasha all to myself.

Miroku: To have Sango bear my children.

Sango: To save Kohaku from Naraku's control.

Naraku: To destroy everyone in this room.

-Everyone glares at Naraku-

Candy: Do it, I wish you would because I'll beat the hell out of you.

Shippo: To make Inuyasha my slave.

Inuyasha: -hits Shippo on the head-

Kagura: To finally be free.

Ayame: To marry Kouga.

Kanna: To be able to be the hell out of Naraku.

Candy: -smiles evilly and holds Naraku down- Do it now

-Everyone watches Kanna beat the hell out of Naraku-

Candy: You got two more wishes; I'll be in the lamp.

Hershey's: NEXT QUESTION, sesshy I know what you have to go through with inuyasha I to have a younger half-sibling...yet I don't try to kill her (buzzer goes off)...um... on purpose and I have to deal with her every day and I have countless other half siblings that I don't know.

Candy: I know what you are going through too Sesshoumaru because I have 5 half siblings and one full sibling. I'm the 4th child out of seven and you want to know who my Inuyasha is? The 5th child, my little half-sister, I know exactly how you feel, she's 5 months younger than me and we have been in multiple physical fights. One of which, we both ended up in the hospital.

Hershey's: I remember that. Candy, you won that fight right?

Candy: Yeah, only reason I got hurt was because she push me down the stairs but I dragged her down with me. But you know what?

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: -sighs- What?

Candy: I had never felt worse than when I saw her in that hospital bed because of me. But hey, that's just me. Next question, Great story! I have a question for Ayame and Sango. Why don't you ask Kaede for more beads (what are they called?) so whenever Koga goes after Kagome or

Miroku acts perverted you can just sit them? By the way I want ... KOGA to be tortured (or kikyo she sucks!)

Candy and Hershey's keep it up you guys rock!

Ayame: Is anybody writing these suggestions down?!?

Sango: Got it –Writes down suggestion in a note pad and then smiles-

Hershey's: Next question, ahahaha.. poor kagome..ok on with the questions..

Inuyasha- thank you for letting me pet yer ears with out having you rip off my arms there soo cute tho... I wish I had some.. I did for Halloween, I was "kagome" with doggy ears and claws and fangs..

Kagome-why won't you mate inuyasha so you can be hanyou with him... I think hanyous are so much CUTER...

Naraku- yer right yer not gay, yer bisexual(in secret)aha

Shippo and rin- gives them pocky and coloring things shippo show her how to color huggles

sesshomaru- touches the fluff soft...

kinky-ho- you don't have to die... you can just leave the real world for all eternity... That will be fine enough…And don't come back

alright that's all for now... ohh and

candy and hersheys- I LOVE YOU BOTH GREAT STORIE... hearts keep it up.. and

I vote inuyasha and kagome to be tortured together in a room making them tell the truth and makes them kiss till they cant kiss no more... and I'm a

total inu/kag fan but I wanna see this

love ya all

Koshii

Inuyasha: Whatever, don't mention it…EVER!!!

Candy: That gives me an idea, why don't you use the Shikon jewel to turn Kagome into a half-demon so she can stay alive for as long as Inuyasha does. Actually I had that idea a long time ago but I'm letting everyone know this time.

Kagome: I never thought of that.

Inuyasha: Yeah that's a good idea…I mean do whatever you want, as long as we get them before Naraku does.

Naraku: I am not –growls-

Shippo: Thank you and I will.

Rin: -giggles- Thank you so much.

Kikyou: Either way, I'm not going anywhere.

Candy: Too bad for us, next question, Hello!

O.k. , so one, I have no questions but I must say C and H and your story ROX!! )

two, EVERYONE GET YOU HANDS OFF OF RIN, SHIPPO, KILALA, AND INU-KUN! THEY

MINE! (oh and remori's so I need the fluff too cause I'm telling her about this story and she may read this... hi remori!)

three, LORD sesshomaru, PLEASE bring kinky-hoe back to life so we can use the pin-death on her (stupid clay pot) so, PIN DEATH! really simple, but victim must be ALIVE (unlike kinky-hoe) so she can die (again). Just se some pins and puncture her body over and over and over and

over and over again until victim (kinky-hoe) dies. It's slow and Painful!! O.k. leaving now.

-feels inu-kun's ears before grabbing him by rosary and grabbing kilala, rin,

shippo, fluff and running off-

BYE!

-choochoobutterfly

Candy: Thank you

Hershey's: We couldn't do it without our fans though.

Candy: Are you going to go get Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo and Rin?

Hershey's: -sighs and snaps fingers. Characters return- Happy?

Candy: Thank you.

Sesshoumaru: The Tenseiga won't work on her.

Hershey's: Dang

Candy: Well, we don't have to kill her. We can just put her through hours of agonizing pain. I'm so evil. –smiles-

-Everyone except Inuyasha pulls out a pin-

Inuyasha: STOP!!!! Two chapters remember.

Everyone: DANG!!!

Candy Next question, ok I have a ? for fluff-but: are you having a love affair with your fluffy?

(don't lie) everyone(but naraku and kinky ho (go to hell)) YOU GET POCKY!

Sesshoumaru: What kind of question is that anyway? No!

Everyone except Naraku and Kikyou: POCKY!!!!

Candy: -Takes Pocky from Hershey's- You don't need this.

Hershey's: Aw –cries-

Candy: But I love my best friend so here. –reluctantly gives it back-

Hershey's: YAY!!! Next question, QUESTIONS!

Kagome- -hands you a machete- use it well my child. you know what to do.

-smirks-

Kikyou-PREPARE TO DIE! -insert Indian yell-

Inuyasha- why don't you just effing get over kikyou already? she's DEAD! the dead are to remain that way! besides, she wants to kill you AND kagome! I say off with her head!

By the way, WILL YOU MATE WITH KAGOME AND HAVE PUPS WITH HER AFTER NARAKU IS

DEAD WITHOUT ANY SECOND THOUGHTS AND GIVE HER HER SOUL BACK? (I want a yes or

no answer, buddy)

Sesshy- -hides behind Rin- DONT KILL ME!

candy and hershey's- keep up the awesome work! I love you guys! xD

hmm...sesshomaru to be tortured since he's being mean to me!

Kagome: -takes machete- YES POWER!!! –points it unknowingly at Candy-

Candy: Don't point that thing over here –hits it toward Hershey's-

Hershey's: Watch it –ducks and it heads for Kikyou-

Kikyou: -backs up into the wall and the machete scrapes the wall until it barely stops at her neck-

Kouga: Nice

Kagome: Oops sorry.

Sesshoumaru: No more giving her sharp objects.

Kikyou: You are crazy

Inuyasha: I've already answered both questions. –Crosses arms stubbornly- Yes.

Hershey's: Next question, Hey, glad you guys are back. Chapter 15 was hilarious. Now, I have a question

for both the inu brothers.

Saphira: Ask them to drop dead!

Me: SHUT UP WILL YOU AND GET OFF MY COMPUTER FOR THE LAST TIME! Anyway,

InuYasha, why are you so mean to poor Myouga? He's only trying to help you, and you have to admit, his advice is good excepting he doesn't run away. And Sesshomaru, we all know now that the fluffy is extra fur. But explain this.

Why does it randomly grow and shrink during the series. Sometimes it seems like you can see over it and other times it doesn't.

Inuyasha: Yeah well I've done nothing wrong. If he wasn't such a coward I wouldn't have to be so hard on him. I mean he doesn't have to fight but the least he could do is stick around and show a little confidence in me for once, even if his advice is very helpful.

Candy: Are you that sensitive?

Inuyasha: -growls-

Sesshoumaru: Well, I cut it so it doesn't get to big to where it practically consumes me.

Hershey's: Next question, Haha I'm sorry Kagome, but not for Jaken. Questions...

Inuyasha- Do you think Sango and Miroku as brother and sister to you, Shippo as your pup, and Kagome as your wife/mate?

Kagome- If the well could transport anyone for one day, what would you do first when you brought Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara with you? Along with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Another question about you and Hojo. If you were in Kagome's time and Hojo rang the doorbell, and Kagome answered it. He asked her on a date while your still present, what would you do? And you can't kill him because Kagome would 'sit' you.

Sango- I think this question was answered, but I'll say it any way. Who gave you that boomerang, was it a gift on a birthday because I remember in an episode when you weren't born yet that your father was carrying the same boomerang.

Episode 147, I think ya.

Well that's all I got. I vote for Naraku to get tortured.

Inuyasha: That's kind of bold don't you think? There are my friends.

Kagome: I would introduce them to my family then take them out for a vacation from Feudal Japan, with disguises of course and Shippo in a stroller with a blanket covering the bottom half –smiles-.

Candy: They definitely need it.

Inuyasha: Hmm well, if I can't kill him then, then I can always get him later. It's not like I can't get to him and besides Kagome would never know. I don't have to kill him, he could have an 'accident'.

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!! –Inuyasha crashes into the ground-

Sango: My father gave it to me when I became a bonafide

Candy: Well it's the end of the chapter…

Hershey's: IT'S THE END OF THE RAINBOW LEPERCHAUN!!!!

Candy: -narrows eyes- Which means it's….

Hershey's: TORTURE TIME!!! IS IT TORTURE TIME?!?!?!? I'M RIGHT AREN'T I!!?!

Candy: YES!!!! I'd love to torture you. Well since Kikyou is unavailable for torture, Naraku gets to be tortured!!!

Naraku: NO!!!!!!! –waves hand for mind control-

Candy: -Looks around- Hi, yes you will be.

Naraku: I'm not the victim –waves hand for mind control-

Candy: -sighs- I don't know what you're doing.

Naraku: -waves hand some more-

Candy: -slaps him- Don't be stupid. Anyway, we're going to send Naraku to hell for an appointment with his torturer.

Naraku: I'm coming back right?

Candy: Yeah.

Naraku: Then how bad could it be?

Hershey's: Wait till you meet your torturer.

Candy: Well tune in next time to see who Naraku's torturer really is and for more fun and laughs. –Pushes Naraku into a portal-

I make polar bears white.  
And I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
And girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
And normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
And make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.


	17. Chapter 17

Candy: Just when you thought it was safe, WE'RE BACK!!! It's your girl Candy and I got my main, my main, my main, my MAIN girl Hershey's! Lil John drop the beat!!!

Lil John: YEAH!!!!!

-Everyone stares-

Candy: Anyway, we're back for more so let's get it started shall we?

Hershey's: We shall but first let's check how Naraku is doing. Wait, where is he?

-Portal opens and Naraku is pushed out in a wheel chair with a full body cast on and stops in front of Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru: Who was torturer?

Naraku: Your father says hi.

Candy: -Laughs- Seriously, that's who you went to?

Naraku: What you mean you didn't know?

Candy: No, I was curious. –Laughs-

Sesshoumaru: Ridiculous –shakes head-

Hershey's: Anyway onto the questions, first question, GREAT STORIE...… Ok questions…

Inuyasha- you know I love you right... (But as a character) and you are hott... I see why kagome dreams about you and wants to be with you... ahaha

Kagome- you know you and inuyasha are my fav. characters...and ... if inuyasha was to ask you to be his mate... would you accept. (If kikyo was out of the picture and naraku)

Kinky-ho- pushes kinky-ho into hell AHAHAH AND STAY THERE YOU BI seals it shut forever with superglue and ducktape

kouga- you are such a retard...

ayame- you need subjugation beads

sango- you need them to

miroku- SLAP stop touching sango (but you are hott also) pervert...

sesshomaru- your hott to... but inuyasha's hotter...and your fluff is SO SOFT...

rin- gives you a special made flower

shippo- don't try and control inuyasha that's my job smirks I mean kagomes

... ahaha

kanna- you talk slow... (in the shows) lol

kagura- how come yer kimono don't fly up when you jump to get on yer feather... is it becuz you control the wind to keep it down... I bet fluffy would love to see it fly up... candy and hersheys- great storie... loving it...keep up the good work...my vote is still on inuyasha and kagome aha LOVE YA ALL

love,

Koshii

Inuyasha: -smiles widely and blushes- Thank you

Candy: Great now he's going to be cockier than ever. –Rolls eyes but smiles-

Kagome: Of course I would, I love Inuyasha. –Blushes-

Hershey's: At least you're honest.

Candy: Uh-oh, how are we going to get Kikyou back?

Sesshoumaru: That's the last thing I'm worried about.

Candy: You don't think that your father is still waiting down there with a grudge do you?

Sesshoumaru: -smiles-

Candy: Oh-no –Laughs-

Kouga: Your mom.

Hershey's: -hits Kouga over the head- NO INSULTING THE REVIEWERS!!!!!

Ayame: I'll pick those up as soon as I get out of here.

Candy: Why wait? –hands her subjugation beads and smiles evilly-

Sango: May I have some as well?

Candy: Most definitely, you're my favorite female character. –hands her beads of subjugation.-

Miroku: -rubs cheek and smiles weakly- I apologize.

Sesshoumaru: -picks at duck tape out of curiosity-

Candy: -starts up a chainsaw- Move out the way.

Rin: THANK YOU!!!! –smiles- I will cherish it forever.

Shippo: But it's so much fun.

Inuyasha: -hits Shippo over the head-

Kanna: That's so retard like you can understand.

Hershey's: -hits Kanna- Watch it.

Kagura: Yes in fact it is because I control the wind and also because of how my Kimono is. It never goes up because it doesn't flare out.

Candy: -Using the chainsaw on the door- N-n-n-n-n-n-e-e-e-e-x-x-x-t-t-t-t qu-e-e-e-es-s-s-t-t-t-tion, Ok this is the best thing EVER...ok I have a few questions

Inuyasha: you need to go with kagome and if you do will you be human half breed of full demon

kagome: you rock my friend is a big fan of you can you do a sit for me my cousin and me laugh every time

kikyo: I love you but DIE ALREADY! kagome and inuyasha are meant to be

koga: 1 thing-LEAVE KAGOME AND INUYASHA ALONE Ayame wants you!

Naraku: die

that's all,

The dreamer

Inuyasha: Half-demon, yeah I figure that I can become powerful on my own unlike that scrawny wolf Kouga.

Kouga: What did you say mutt-face?

Sesshoumaru: Tone down on the dog jokes unless you want to visit my father next.

Kouga: I'm not afraid of your father.

Sesshoumaru: Really?

Candy: -Laughs maniacally and gets the way to hell opened again.-

Kikyou: -Goes flying out of hell looking tore up-

Candy: Go right on in and prove it.

Kouga: Fine –walks in but walks out quickly- That is one BIG dog demon.

Hershey's: GET IN THERE!!! –pushes Kouga in-

Kagome: Ok, anything for the reviewers, Inuyasha SIT BOY!!!!

Inuyasha: -SLAMS into the ground-

Kikyou: I'm not in the mood.

Candy: -Walks to the opening to hell- Sir, we need Kouga up here. –Kouga goes flying in- Thank you!

Kouga: Yeah whatever, I give up.

-Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome walked toward the opening and look in-

Hershey's: I wouldn't do that if I were…

-All three of them are attacked by evil pink bunnies-

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL!!!

Kagome: Get it off of me!!!

Candy: -Closes the way to hell and kills the evil pink bunnies- I think that was your father's way of punishing you two for always fighting.

Kagome: Then why did I get attacked?

Candy: Probably because of that 'SIT' thing.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha: -sighs-

Hershey's: Next question, Great chapter guys keep up the good work...ok questions xD

Inuyasha- why are you always beating on poor little shippo-chan? -huggles

shippo- he's so cute!

kagome- -takes out machine gun and points in to kikyo- MUWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA join me!

kikyo- JUST DIE ALREADY!

hm...Can kikyo be tortured now by evil fluffy pink bunnies from the pits of hell who feed off souls? Oh and can I go to with my machine gun? –Evil laughter-

xXbeautifullyshatteredXx

Inuyasha: Well someone has to teach him who's the boss.

Kagome: -Takes out machine gun and loads it then looks at Candy and Hershey's for permission.-

Candy and Hershey's: -smiles turn into scared 'wft' faces-

Hershey's: I think we better do what she says. –eyes never leaving Kagome-

Candy: I think you're right. But at the end of the show ok?

Kagome: -stares in disappointment-

Hershey's: What are we going to do now?

Candy: We're going to run behind Inuyasha, she won't shoot him.

Hershey's: Really?

Candy: Yeah

Hershey's: OK –they run behind Inuyasha for protection-

Kikyou: I hate my life.

Candy: next question, heyy, I just started reading this, like, today. And I think it is effing hilarious.

anndd. I have a lot of questions.

Inuyasha-Oh! How did it feel to have Kagome see you naked that one time you and Miroku got, I don't know...drugged? Oh and I just have to say...I love that part in episode four, when Kagome's head pops up in between your legs. Me and my friend, Bri-chan, laughed so hard when we saw it the first time.

Kagome-Do you think you would be with Hojo right now if you hadn't fallen into the well?

Sango-What do you think of the way he dresses? 'Cause seriously, those robes look like a freaking purple ugly dress. Andd...what would you name your first child?

Miroku-

Naraku-I think you're pretty. I know a lot of people don't like you, 'cause your "evil" and all, but I loved what you did to Inuyasha and Kikyo. I feel bad for Inuyasha though. The poor hanyou. -Sad face. - Anyway...If you were like...really...ya'know..."hot", would you sleep with Kagura?

Kagura-And same goes with you, 'cause we all know Sesshy is higher than sleeping with a hoe like you, fo'sho. But still, if you were as "hot" as Naraku, would you sleep with him??

Kanna-I think you're the coolest little person I have ever seen, set aside cute little Rin, that is. But why are you always wearing white? Like, really?

Sesshomaru-sama-I have a weird question for you. If you didn't see Rin as your pup at the moment, would you, when she came of age, claim her as your mate? (I really am just wondering.)

Rin-I really want to know...what IS your favorite flower? (And by the way...I don't think I have seen a cuter little girl in my whole life, and I just can't wait to see how you're gonna look, all grown up. All I have to say though is don't go for Kohaku or Shippo. No offense to them or anything, it's just; Rin is a higher class than that. And I'd like to see her with a higher class man.

Oh, man, I talk too much. -Looks depressed.-)

Jaken-Why did your eyes have stars in them when you first saw Sesshomaru? Are you really gay? And just tell the truth, 'cause everyone knows the lie detector is live and functional.

Ayame-My friend likes to pretend she's you. Which I find utterly creepy.

Anyway...if Koga hadn't made that promise to you, what do you think you'd be doing right now?

Koga-I like your skirt. Are you selling it? 'Cause seriously, I'd love to buy it and wear it.

Shippo-If Kirara could transform into a human, would you date her?

Kirara-You remind me of my cute little kitty, Gerard. She's playfully rough though, you're just plain rough in some cases.

Which I find amazingly awesome!

Sesshomaru-I have one more question for you...everyone has been asking to touch your fluff...but what I really want to know, are there really purple lines on your hips? 'Cause if there are...can I touch 'em? (I wanna touch all of your purple lines! xD)

Inuyasha: W-what? –blink, blink-

Kagome: -Blushes- AAAHHH!!! I'm not listening.

Sesshoumaru: No comment on that one.

Kagome: I probably would but since I did I only see him as a friend.

Inuyasha: Yeah she likes them soldier boys.

Candy and Hershey's: -Laughs-

Kagome: I don't know what you're talking about. –blushes-

Miroku: They're monk's robes.

Sango: The way he dresses never occurred to me but now that you mention it they do look like an ugly purple dress. Oh and I haven't given to much thought on the name of my first child either.

Naraku: Thank you. No I would never…well I don't know.

Kagura: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A WAY!!!! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WITH THAT VERMON!!!

Candy: Geez, calm down.

Kanna: That is all I am allowed to wear, yet another reason for me to despise Naraku.

Sesshoumaru: Honestly, I cannot answer that question because she isn't the right age and I do think of her as my pu… I mean ward. I couldn't picture otherwise.

Rin: I think all flowers are beautiful, they come in so many varieties and colors, and I love them. But I really like lilies because there are so many types. Thank you.

Jaken: What?

Inuyasha: Yeah and it seems that no one can have a simple conversation without 'Lord Sesshoumaru' coming out of your mouth.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: No, no I want to here this answer.

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru saved my life, so pardon me for thinking highly of him.

Rin: That didn't answer the question, Master Jaken.

Jaken: Why you insolent child…

Sango: It's a yes or no question.

Jaken: Uh…A little help here Lil John.

Lil John: YEAH!!!! OK!!!!! GET IT KRUNK!!!!

-Everyone turns and stares-

Inuyasha: What were we doing again?

Jaken: -sighs-

Ayame: Anyway, I don't know really I would probably have found a nice strong demon who loves me and we would've ruled my wolf tribe together. BUT KOUGA DID MAKE THE PROMISE SO I WONT GIVE UP!!!!

Candy: Dang, you are one determined girl.

Kouga: Uh…no…

Shippo: Of course not Kirara is my friend.

Kirara: Meow (You're way out of my league)

Miroku: What did she say?

Sango: -Laughs nervously- She said that Shippo is her friend also.

Kirara: Meow, meow, meow (Thank you, at least someone appreciates what I do for these ungrateful heathens)

Sesshoumaru: NO!! I mean no I only have them on my arms and face.

Hershey's: Next question, Candy, Hershey, you guys totally freaking rock. And you are so super funny. I love this, it's awesome!

Now for loads of questions.

All - For a moment, lets pretend you all know what a myspace is. would you get one?

kagome - do you wanna be a vampire (that doesn't suck the blood of its friends tho) cuz I totally wanna be a vampire. and I know what you're going thru. I like this guy who likes another girl and I think he likes me too, but he liked the other girl first. so I totally hate her. so yeah. I'm sorry. at least you get some beads of subjugation (or however you spell it) I wish I had some too. that would be fun. -sigh-

inuyasha - do you feel bad for leaving fluffy one-armed? and do you wish you knew your father? and did you know (just saying) there are like 78 pics of you and kagome on photobucket and like just 10 pics of you and kikyo? just saying...no offence kikyo...but...tch you had your chance

koga - is a manskirt fun?

ayame - I like ur outfit. I think it's cool. and irises totally rock. and I like ur hair. :)

kagura - I'm sorry you're not able to be free. but at least you can control

dead peoplez! with a FAN. a FAN! that's awesome!

fluffy - my mommy said she thought you were a girl at first. then I told her

you were a guy. she laughed. she thinks the make-up is pretty tho -laughs-

rin & shippo - you guys are too cute. but shippo, my one friend thinks ur

annoying, because you stopped inuyasha and kagome from kissing once. well

that's what she said, idk.

kikyo - gotta say, I'm not much of a fan, but at least you taught inuyasha

that he didn't have to be hateful to everybody. so I -cringe- thank...you...I

guess. and ur soul skimmers are cool. but I hate the fact they steal souls. o

well.

kanna - wow you are one bad chick. I would not wanna get on your bad side. my

friend says your super cool. and the mirror rox.

naraku - oddly enough, I like you as a character. I think ur cool n stuff. so

yeah.

jaken - aww not everyone hates you. I think it's kinda cool how loyal you are

to fluffy and how nice you can be to rin. ur father never hugged you did he? I

think a hug might do you some. good -hug- I don't care what you say, you know

that helped.

to everyone: I got FIVE people to love the show inuyasha instead of

originally hating it. FIVE. out of my eight friends. you better thank me!

oh...and the love triangles are cool too. lol.

sorry if this was a bother! keep it up!

Inuyasha: I would

Sesshoumaru: It is pointless but then again I've done some pretty pointless things before.

Kagome: I would get one, if my mom would let me.

Sango: It should be fun.

Miroku: I could meet so many beautiful women. –Gets hit by Sango-

Naraku: It should prove interesting; think of all of the havoc I could cause.

Kagura: I'd get one.

Kikyou: Sure why not.

Kouga: Eh…I could care less.

Ayame: I'd get one.

Kagome: Uh that thought never came to me. –Laughs- Yes it is a difficult situation isn't it. –Glares at Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: What? Do I have something on my face?

Sesshoumaru: -Hits Inuyasha on the back of his head-

Inuyasha: Hell no I don't feel bad for hacking off that bastard's arm. –Turns toward Sesshoumaru- If Fluffy hadn't of tried to eat me, it would've never happened.

Sesshoumaru: -growls-

Inuyasha: Yeah, there are times when I really do wish that I had known my father. You're lucky Sesshoumaru, you knew him before he died.

Candy: You want to…? –points to the opening to hell-

Inuyasha: No its ok I'm going to stick to the show's story line.

Candy: Oh right.

A/N: Just in case you don't get it, the show's story line refers to how everything happens in the show lolz, sorry if it made anybody agitated that he wouldn't just go talk to his father.

Kouga: Yes it is actually and it's much more breathable.

Inuyasha: Well it ain't fun for us, don't be selfish.

Ayame: Thank you –smiles- You have excellent taste.

Kagura: Yes, I suppose that is one good thing.

Sesshoumaru: -sighs- What the hell? Why didn't anybody tell me that I looked like a girl?

Inuyasha: I thought you did that on purpose, my bad.

Candy: My sister thought you were a girl also, but then again she also thought Inuyasha was a cat demon because of the ears and the fact that he was always up a tree.

Inuyasha: WHAT?!?

Candy: Yeah but the funniest instance was when I was fighting her on whether Jakotsu was a guy or a girl.

Inuyasha: AAAHHH!!!! That name, never say it again.

Hershey's: So did my brother, I'm over here like 'It is a boy' and he's like 'It looks like a girl, it has girl clothes on, it has make-up on, and it's hitting on all of the guys.'

Rin: Thank you

Shippo: What?!? Me?!? –pouts-

Kikyou: -Smiles and nods with triumph-

Kanna: Thank you

Naraku: See I'm not ALL bad.

Inuyasha: Oh whatever, shut up.

Candy: Yeah I actually don't hate you as much as you would think I would because you can be evil and really good at pissing people off but there is one aspect that keeps me from hating you. YOU ARE SO FREAKIN INTELLIGENT!!!!! He has all of ya'll whipped and in check. I swear it, I mean yeah I think that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the most powerful people but if you can't out smart Naraku, you can't beat Naraku.

Kouga: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?!?!

Candy: I mean that, every time you all think you're close to killing him. He pulls something out of his sleeve and you guys get beat. It's like you're taking 5 steps forward then 10 steps back. Ya'll don't even know where his heart is, it could be in Dead Man's Chest for all you know. That's all I'm saying.

Jaken: Wh-…

Hershey's: AW –hugs Jaken-

Rin: Master Jaken why didn't you tell me before!!! –Hugs-

Candy: I'm going to give you a bear hug. Come on over here so I can give you a bear hug. Get on over here tiny! –Hugs Jaken and swings him around.-

-Everyone looks expectantly at Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru: I'm not doing it.

Hershey's: Good enough

Everyone: THANK YOU!!!!!!

Hershey's: Next question, Thanx for keeping this going so long. Most people make up a story like this and forget it after two chapters :( Make sure the lie detectors are plugged in for these questions. :D

Oh, and some questions for you two. You've had these pris... er... guests in your story for many days. Do you provide rooms to sleep in or do they just sleep on the floor where they are? And how do they pass the time between chapters? Do they just sit around playing truth or dare or have you been rotting their brains with video games, holly wood flops, and graphic rap videos. (I did kind of wonder how a monk from 500 years ago knew I Like Big Butts.)

Anywho

Rin, we all know Sesshomaru sees you as his own pup, do you see him as your father? If so call him daddy and see how he reacts.

Inuyasha, do you treat Shippo like a brother in part because secretly you always wanted that kind of brotherly relationship with Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru, same to you, do you secretly wish you had a brotherly relationship with Inuyasha?

And did you guys know some folks write lemons of you two together? There are even a few demented stories where Inuyasha ends up pregnant by Sesshomaru

(Don't ask me how.)

Kagome, how many pups do you plan on giving Inuyasha? that's all for now.

Gives demons and Rin pixie sticks and Red bulls. That's sugar AND

caffeine. I'm so bad.

-Demons and Rin begin to jump around the room and running in super sonic speed. Then begin to drop like flies.-

Rin: That was so cool.

Candy: Ok that was weird. Anyway, of course we provide them with rooms, beds, food, and all that good stuff.

Inuyasha: ROT OUR BRAINS!!! I KNEW THAT 'RAP' WAS NO GOOD!!!

Hershey's: We have to rot your brains so don't try to escape.

Miroku: Huh, that's couldn't think of an escape plan.

Sango: No wonder.

Rin: Yes, in fact I do think of Lord Sesshoumaru as my father after all he's done for me.

-Everyone stares-

Sesshoumaru: What? Huh? I missed it.

Hershey's: Of all the questions to zone out on, you pick this one.

Candy: -winks at Rin and mouths do it-

Rin: Daddy, is it ok if I call you daddy?

Sesshoumaru: -stares in shock- What did you call me?

Rin: Daddy –does puppy dog eyes-

Sesshoumaru: I'd feel better if everyone would not stare at me; take a picture it'll last longer.

Everybody: -Turns away quickly- OH!! Sorry

Rin: -smiles and grabs Sesshoumaru's hand-

Sesshoumaru: -holds Rin's hand-

Inuyasha: Hell mo

Hershey's: What?

Inuyasha: I said Hell mo, I thon't treat Shippo like a brother because I want Sesshoumaru as my brother.

Hershey's: Why are you talking like that? –looks at him suspiciously-

Candy: Ok now say 'Hello NO, I DON'T treat Shippo like a brother because I want Sesshoumaru as my brother.

Inuyasha: I did –looks nervous-

Candy: I'm not stupid.

Inuyasha: FINE!!! Hell no, I don't treat Shippo like a brother because I want Sesshoumaru as my brother. –lie detector goes off-

Candy: You little heathen.

Inuyasha: GET OFF MY BACK WILL YA?

Sesshoumaru: -Looks completely disgusted- I think I'm going to be sick. –Runs to the bathroom-

Hershey's: Hey, WAIT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE FIRST QUESTION…jackass.

Inuyasha: -Crying from the thought of…THAT!!!- Some of you people are sick and disgusting.

Kagome: That is just nasty.

Hershey's: I have no problem with gay people but they're brothers. –twitches-

Inuyasha: -cries harder- MOMMA NO!!!!!!!!

Candy: Yeah, those stories pop up out of nowhere. I was reading a fanfiction, minding my own business. This person was a really good writer; I thought it was going to be a very brotherly story so I was like 'ok good'. Then all of a sudden, things start getting graphic and it just came at me at once and hit me right in the face. I was blind for week because of the mental pictures.

Kagome: Well, getting off of that subject, I would probably like three kids. Here that Inuyasha? You're going to be with a girl, who you're not related to, and don't get pregnant by. –narrows eyes in confusion-

-Sesshoumaru comes back-

Hershey's: You alright?

Sesshoumaru: -Takes a deep breath- I think so. By the way the answer is yes.

Candy: Yes to what?

Sesshoumaru: Oh you don't remember? Good –Takes card and melts it with poison claw.-

Hershey's: Next question, Hey Inu! Srry 4 stealing u ears [ here is some ramen D

Question is for Naraku

Why r you so ugly?

Get a makeover plz you are not sexy the only sexy ones are inu sesshy and miroku

yay sango!

yay shippo and rin!

cuties -gives them yummy things-

yay kagome!

I vote 4 sesshy to be tortured so I can laugh at him D

since we have to wait 4 stinky joe I mean Kikyo to be tortured

YAY HERSHEY AND CANDY WRITE MORE!-gives them lots of cool stuff-

Inuyasha: Thanks –smiles and starts to eat-

Naraku: What? I, Naraku am not ugly. You will pay for that.

Hershey's: How? You don't know her. Uh-huh, now shut up.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku: -nods-

Kagome and Sango: YAY!!!!

Sango: What are we saying 'YAY' for?

Kagome: I don't know just smile and wave. –waves and smiles-

Shippo and Rin: Yum, thank you.

Rin: -Gives a flower to reviewer and smiles-

Sesshoumaru: WHAT THE?!?! –Glares at Candy and Hershey's- This is your fault.

Candy: Don't worry because next chapter, Kikyou goes into the room with evil pink bunnies from the pit of hell that devours souls with that girl with the machine gun. –smiles evilly- Enjoy your last moment Kinky-ho or should I say Stinky Joe.

Candy: Next question, I make polar bears white.

And I will make you cry.

I make guys have to pee

And girls comb their hair.

I make celebrities look stupid

And normal people look like celebrities.

I turn pancakes brown

And make your champagne bubble.

If you squeeze me, I'll pop.

If you look at me, you'll pop.?

ne way to inuyasha if I was at your final battle with naraku would you be mad if I played eye of the tiger? and y don't you kill naraku now he is in the same room as you he is not a puppet or at least take his jewel shards wile he is in hell?

Candy: Oh yeah, that's the world's hardest riddle.

I make polar bears white.

And I will make you cry.

I make guys have to pee

And girls comb their hair.

I make celebrities look stupid

And normal people look like celebrities.

I turn pancakes brown

And make your champagne bubble.

If you squeeze me, I'll pop.

If you look at me, you'll pop.

Can you guess this riddle?

Hershey's: See if any of you can guess and you might win something.

Inuyasha: Yes, it's distracting. And because he doesn't have his heart, remember? Even if I did attack him now, he wouldn't die. We have to destroy his heart in order for him to die.

Naraku: And I didn't bring the jewel shards with me.

Kagura: Oh yeah that's smart, now any demon can get them.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Naraku: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Naraku: Oh never mind Hakudoshi is looking after it.

Inuyasha and Kouga: Oh.

Candy: Next question, HI!

This is hotaru's sister!

STEPHANIE!

Well I have a few questions

First

inuyasha...I REALLY REALLY WANT to feel ur ears!

LIKE OMG

And second

Kagome...UR SOO TOTALLY AWESOME!...ily!

Third...

sesshy...I will BUY ur fluffy! NAME UR PRICE!!

RIN...UR ADORABLE huggles times a bazillion

Shippo...r u a girl or guy?

I REALLY think u look like a girl

Hm

SANGO...ur my FAVORITE CHARACTER! I keep it going!!

(I want a flower from rin!!)

CANDY AND HERSHEY'S AREA ABLSOLUTELY AWESOME!!

Inuyasha: -Sigh- Go ahead.

Candy: I think you're starting to enjoy it aren't you.

Inuyasha: Might as well right?

Kagome: Thank you…ily too.

Sesshoumaru: It's not for sale.

Rin: -smiles and giggles- You can have a flower also.

Shippo: I'm a boy! It's the bow isn't it?

Hershey's: I wasn't going to say anything.

Sango: Glad to know –smiles-

Candy and Hershey's: Thank you.

Hershey's: Next question, Yay!! This is the best. To bad you guys (Hershey and Candy) don't have your own TV show. You could totally go on SNL! BTW I loved the tortures in Ch. 10 and 13. HA. Ok, two questions for Kagome:

1) Do you not see Shippo starting fights with Inuyasha? I mean sure, Inuyasha shouldn't hit a little kid, but Shippo shouldn't get off scot free all the time either. (sorry shippo)

2) Why have you never tried to win Inuyasha over? Put on a short red dress and make him drool!

Sesshomauru, it's not healthy for Rin not to hang out with other kids her age. You should start an orphanage in that big 'ole palace of yours! Come on, you know you love kids.

Inuyasha, what does a fire-rat look like, and can you get robes in colors other than red? (sneaks a tweak of his ears while he is thinking)

Oh! And I vote for Ayame to be tortured. Stop holding Kouga to a dumb promise he made when you were a little kid! He was just being nice! If you want to marry him, work at a relationship instead of whining!

Kagome: Well of course I do but Shippo only a young boy. Inuyasha should act his age sometime.

Inuyasha: I am standing right here.

Kagome: Is the school uniform not enough? Because I was thinking a skin tight black dress…

Candy: Woah, did you not get the message when Destiny's Child sang the song Nasty Girl?

Kagome: Sorry

Sesshoumaru: I wouldn't dare. –looks fearful-

Inuyasha: No I don't know what it looks like. My mother gave me the cloth of the fire-rat.

Sesshoumaru: Which she got from father.

Inuyasha: I don't know much about the colors either.

Kagome and Sango: Well he shouldn't have led her on like that.

Sango: Like a certain monk I know when he asked an 11 year old girl to bear his child.

Sesshoumaru: -moves Rin away from Miroku and glares at him-

Miroku: -sigh- I fear if I try to explain it'll only make it worse.

Kagura: You should be locked up.

Ayame: My love still stands strong.

Everyone except Ayame: -sighs-

Hershey's: Ok next question, (btw reviewer I accidentally erased the first word of your review, lolz, sorry though) LOVE IT! ok q's for everyone! ya!!

Inu-kun: did you feel bad for pushing kagome down the well with out the jewel after ur fight with Sesshy-kun? and I felt so sorry for you about kegs saying the s word.

Kag-chan: do you feel bad when you say sit to inu-kun?

Sesshy-kun: do you think that you would take rin-chan as your daughter for real? and can you beat the toad jaken again? that was funny!

Sango-chan: just admit it with miroku-kun awake that you love him and his perverted ways! I know you want to!

Miroku-kun: if you didn't have your cursed hand would you be this perverted? and I feel sorry about the Michael Jackson thing. I love Michael Jackson's songs!

shippo-kun and rin-chan: I love you guys! you are so adorable it should be illegal! I will give you pocky! hand pocky

Jaken: just die you are so annoying!

Kinky-hoe: just shut the hell up and die! no one likes you nor loves you!

koga-kun: I like that you say you want kagz as your women but look points to ayame you have someone that loves you! kagz LIKES you as a friend! nothing else!

Ayame-chan: 1st knock him out and make sure he doesn't remember kagz. it's the best way! trust me! I've seen it done before! and 2nd why was your reason for finding koga-kun?

naraku: please marry kinky-hoe

kagura: i love the wind! and would you mate sesshy-kun?

kanna: do you have a soul? cause you are like always dead looking

and i want kinky-hoe tortured! please! oh and also 4 everyone what is your

fav movie! thankies for the story for candy and hershey's! keep it up! arigato! ((thank you)) bye!

deepsilver (also my friends call me chi! so just call me that!)

Inuyasha: No because I did it so that she would be safe, I don't regret doing it.

Kagome: Would I be a terrible person if I said no.

Hershey's: Yeah

Kagome: Well I don't because he deserves it.

Candy: But you shouldn't sit him for being Inuyasha. If you ask me the only time you should use it is when he is out of control or when he's attacking someone he shouldn't. That's just my opinion.

Sesshoumaru: Why not? And Jaken…

Jaken: -Quivers in fear-

Sesshoumaru: Nah, it's not worth my time.

Jaken: -takes a deep breath-

Inuyasha: It's worth my time. –beats up Jaken-

Sango: Well of course I love him, I promised to marry him after out journey ends but I less than enjoy his perverted ways. –Glares at Miroku-

Miroku: -Laughs Nervously- Honestly, I would.

-Everyone falls anime style-

Rin: Thank you

Shippo: Yeah.

Jaken: WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!!!

Kikyou: You first.

Kouga: -sighs-

Sango: Get it through your thick skull!!!!

Ayame: -Knocks Kouga unconscious with Sango's weapon- You think I hit him hard enough?

Candy: Let's put it this way, that crack I heard wasn't the weapon.

Ayame: He left me no choice, I hope he's ok.

Naraku: Why do I have to get stuck with her?

Sesshoumaru: Take one for the team. After the hell you put us through, you owe us.

Kagura: OF COURSE I WILL!

Sesshoumaru: Here we go again.

Kanna: Yes I do have a soul I am just very bleak.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha Movie 3 –big smile as everyone stares- What? I haven't seen anything but my life.

Everyone: True.

Kagome: I don't know I liked the 1st one a lot.

Naraku: I liked the 2nd one.

Sango: You would like that one, Mr. Die then come back alive.

Candy: Anyway next question, Ok, Questions and Dares for the Inu Gang!

Inuyasha-Smack Kikyo DO IT! I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU!!

Kagome-I sometimes enjoy fanfics with a SessxKag pairing. Call me retarded go ahead. I hope none of you hate me either. Kagome if you had to pick between

Miroku, Koga, or Sesshoumaru, who would it, be? YOU HAVE TO PICK.

Sesshoumaru-If you had to pick, who would you choose between Kagome, Sango,

and Kikyo? YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE!

Koga-You're a nice guy and all, but Kagome loves Inuyasha, or someone else.

All you really do to her is make her nervous.

Miroku-WILL YOU HELP ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN?? XD sorry

Inuyasha: I can't…-He hand moves against his will- huh? –Hand smacks Kikyou silly.-

Kikyou: What the hell?

Inuyasha: It wasn't me!

Candy: Hey, Candy likey.

Kagome: Kouga because he the only one out of that group who has feelings for me.

Sesshoumaru: Sango because I don't like the dead priestess and the live one…After pulling out the Tetsusaiga, shooting arrows at me, and insulting me, I don't like her.

Kouga: That's not true, that's impossible.

Miroku: COMING!!!

Sango: -growls with thunder and lightning in the background-

Miroku: TO SIT RIGHT BACK DOWN!!!!

Hershey's: Anyway next questions, hey i hope u torture kikyho i hate her thank u for the flower rin u r so cute to the questions kagome-here is wha you do kill kikyho and then force inuyasha to marry u i mean why wont u he does love u but wont admit it inuyasha- I swear if u don't tell kagome u love her and not kikyho then i will kill

kinkyho with my own to hands i promise Sesshomaru-just merry Kagura and let her be rins mommy i love u to together torture kikyho when u get the chance

mwhahahahahahaha inuyasha i double dog dare u to mate kagome right now so kikyho but you can go to hell! mwhahahahahahaha

Kikyou: I hate you too.

Rin: Your welcome, I'm glad I made you happy.

Kagome: But that would be wrong

Miroku and Sango: No…

Sango: It wouldn't be wrong; it would be giving love a helping hand.

Miroku: Yes, take it from me; you two are perfect for one another.

Inuyasha: Keh, you wouldn't…

Kagome: Then he'd be saying it to save Kinky ho…I mean Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru: …I refuse

Inuyasha: -Inuyasha's body begins to move of its own accord- Uh-oh

Everyone except for Kagome and the children: NO!!! –Jumps to stop Inuyasha-

Miroku: There are children present.

Candy: -Sighs- Next question…

D

Do you guys like cupcakes?

Do you want me to bake you some?

D

Rin: Yes please –smiles-

Inuyasha: I'd like that.

Sesshoumaru: After all of this, I'll eat them, even if they are human food.

Hershey's: Hey, it's the end of the chapter and you'll never guess who is the victim, since Kikyou doesn't get tortured till the next chapter.

Candy: Who? I haven't been keeping track.

Hershey's: Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: DAMN!!!!

Candy: I have the perfect torture.

Hershey's: Really and what would that be?

Candy: I say we make him sit in a room and listen to a lemony story about him and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: No you two play too much. No…I don't deserve this…NO!!!!!!!

Candy and Hershey's: -Lock Sesshoumaru up in a room with the story being played over indestructible loud speakers.-

Candy: Well, there's another chapter for you, hope you've been enjoying the story. Bye!


	18. Important AN

A/N: We've hit another bump in the road so the story won't be up until Friday. Sorry for making all of you wait but when life throws these things at you have to handle them.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome: Welcome back to the show. So far we've had some really crazy moments here on Inuyasha Interviews and we probably have more crazy on to come so stick around and the fun will keep on coming.

Sango: Now for your hostesses, give a round of applause for Candy and Hershey's!

Candy: That was really good. –Narrows eyes- Why are you two being so nice?

Sango: Oh no reason, we can't be nice to our hostesses?

Candy: Hell no –shakes head-

Kagome: Oh nonsense, here we made you cookies.

Hershey's: Yes –tries to take cookies but Candy slaps her hand-

Candy: What's the catch?

Sango: No catch –smiles sweetly-

Candy: -Picks up cookie and smells it- You take the first bite –Hands to Kouga without taking her eyes off of Sango and Kagome-

Kouga: -Takes cookie nervously- Here goes nothing. –Takes a bite- Hey that's pretty goo-…- Passes out on the floor-

Candy and Hershey's: -Glares at Sango and Kagome-

Sango and Kagome: -Laughs nervously and then points to each other- She did it! Me!?! Stop that!

Candy: Anyway, I'd rather not make Sesshoumaru wait another second to get out of that room. –Walks over to door and opens it-

Sesshoumaru: -walks out the room fried to a crisp and twitching.-

Hershey's: What the hell happened to you?

Sesshoumaru: -growls- I-I don't r-really k-know –twitch- but I think I d-died a little inside -twitch-

Candy: -sniffs- Anybody else smell fried chicken?

Sesshoumaru: That's it. –Transforms into his true form and grabs Hershey's and Candy by the front of their shirts.-

Hershey's: I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!! –Sesshoumaru lifts them as high as possible, growling.-

Candy: -cries- I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT LIKE THIS!!! Wait, you don't want to eat us.

Hershey's: Yeah, I just got done a whole bunch of chocolate. Isn't that poison for dogs.

Candy: Remember, you kill us and you'll never get out of here and we'll send in all of our tortures.

Sesshoumaru: -Drops them and transforms back-

Hershey's: -Looks down- Oh…snap.

Hershey's and Candy: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! –Lands on Kouga-

Candy: Well that was lucky, thank you for breaking our fall Kouga.

Kouga: No problem –growls-

Candy: Man, are you out of your mind? Lookin' Kujo went crackhead on us with your deranged self, Sesshoumaru.

Hershey's: It's cool…ON WITH THE QUESTIONS,

Candy: The hell, I'm going to get you for that Sesshoumaru.

Hershey's: CANDY!!!! First question, Um... I wonder why I didn't notice this interview story till now... oh well...

-Coughs- Well first things first before I continue... -glomps Kagura, Sesshy, and Rin- I love you three!!

-Lets go of them, coughs again- anyway... -kicks Naraku and Kikyo in the shins- GO DIE IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE!

-calms down- okay... now... to torture Inuyasha and Sesshy... -hands Kagome and Kagura dog whistles- Time to teach these dogs to admit to some hidden feelings... -evil smirk-

My work here is done... for now but I will return... so buh-bye!

Shoushin

Kagura: Uh, we love you too –smiles-

Sesshoumaru: -rolls eyes-

Sango: Do you have an attitude now?

Sesshoumaru: You would have an ATTITUDE too if YOU had been in THAT ROOM!!!! –Growls-

Inuyasha: But I thought the 'great Lord Sesshoumaru' could handle anything. –Laughs-

Sesshoumaru: -looks at Inuyasha and eyes turn red-

Inuyasha: But then again…-hides behind Kagome-

Candy: -Laughs- Shit happens, get over it.

Hershey's: Life hurts, get a helmet

Rin: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!! –Gives a flower-

Kikyou: I HATE THESE PEOPLE except for the few who are fans of mine.

Candy: Well THESE PEOPLE don't like you either.

Naraku: Kikyou pretty much said what I was going to say.

Inuyasha: D-dog W-whistles?

Sesshoumaru: Was that a dog joke? –Rolls eyes-

Hershey's: Next question, Woo! I like it.

Oh, and I only have one thing to say this time…

Sesshomaru...I want you to prove that you don't have any pretty lines on your hips…And you didn't answer my question as to if I could touch them or not…'Cause if you don't let me, I'm going to tranquilize you're as--butt and do all the things I've ever wanted to do to you…

Oh, and sorry Miroku, I wrote your name last time, but I didn't ask you a question. Uhm...Are you going to stop being a man- when the fight with Naraku is over? 'Cause marrying beautiful Sango and still being grossly retarded isn't going to get you anywhere with her. :)

Oh, and in my previous review, I meant to say...

Hershey's and Candy...you guys freaking rock.

Like no other.

:D

Ily!

Sesshoumaru: I don't have to prove myself to you, you psychotic fan. NO YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME!!!! Don't even think about doing anything that going through your mind you twisted little…

Inuyasha: Woah, what happened to the emotionless Sesshoumaru we all knew and loved?

Sesshoumaru: -glares-

Inuyasha: There he is

Sesshoumaru: -glares more-

Inuyasha: Shutting up now –smiles nervously-

Miroku: I don't know what you're…

Sango: -Hits him with her boomerang-

Miroku: Yes, of course I would stop. –Laughs nervously-

Sango: That's better.

Hey Miroku, Do you consider yourself somewhat of a Johnny Knoxville of the Feudal Era? – GunRunner

Miroku: Why would you say that? –Looks around- I don't know where you would get…-laughs nervously-

Candy: I hope not.

Hershey's: Next question, Oh...Fluffy's gonna be scarred for life now...I feel so sorry for you Fluffy!

You should get one of those Men in Black things that flash you and you forget stuff...lolz oh my god I'm sorry!!

Ok...well since I didn't ask Sango or Miroku or Kirara any questions, here are some so I don't feel like a jerk:

Sango - You remember that prince who was like in love with you? I wonder how he's doing now. You should invite him to the wedding just to see how he'd react. -muahahaha-

Miroku - I think perverted monks rock. You're my second favorite character, right after InuYasha and Kagome who tie for first!! Wow!

Kirara - You were Midoriko's little kitty first, right? And wow...you're evil to Shippo...

Oh, and by the way, Shippo, are you still sea-sick? I wonder what you'll ALL look like when you're older? -thinks- Could be cool.

Double-dog dares are fun. But I'm deprived of sleep right now, so...not today

:) And you're welcome for getting people to love the show. See ya! C&H, keep it up! (I can't believe none of you favored the second movie! I think it was utterly awesome!!)

Sesshoumaru: There is such a thing?

Hershey's: No, it was just a movie and this is real life. –raises eye brow and looks around waiting for someone to notice what she just said-

Sango: That would be fun. –gets ideas-

Hershey's: -laughs in fear- I'm coming to your wedding.

Miroku: See, my antics are loved. –smiles in triumph-

Candy: How's that headache of yours?

Miroku: I don't have a… -Sango hits him in the head again- Ok, I walked right into that one.

Kirara: Meow, meow, meow (Yes I was but these idiots don't know that yet so keep it a secret) Meow, meow (and I'm not evil, I merely…ok whatever.)

Kouga: Ok now I really want to know what she's saying.

Kirara: Meow, meow, meow, meow (And I want you would wear some pants and take a bath but we all can't always get what we want.)

Shippo: No, I'm ok –smiles-

Rin: I wonder what I will look like also.

Sesshoumaru: I'll look the same. –shrugs-

Candy: Actually the 2nd movie was my favorite until I saw the 3rd one. –smiles- That one was my favorite.

Hershey's: Next question, hey guys I got some question-

Inuyasha-just say you love kagome in front of everybody cuz it's so obvious since if you remember in the 2nd movie you said you would stay a half demon just for her so there go on and say it

Kagome- ill give you props cuz you've already said so you rule!...o and I think your so lucky cuz inuyasha is hot!

Sesshy- who would you choose if you had to pick between kinky-ho or ms wind? o I think you're hot too but not as hot as ur brother!

Kinky-ho- give up and die already! inuyasha is obviously over you and lay off kagome it's not her fault you can't hold on to a guy! ohh burn!

this is for everybody, I know sum one has already asked the myspace question but I was wandering what song you would have on it...mine is The Potential

Breakup Song by: Aly & AJ

Candy and Hershey's I luv you guys! thnx for starting this its soo funny!

Inuyasha: -growls- IF IT WILL GET YOU PEOPLE OFF OF MY BACK!!!!! –Grabs Kagome- I love you, Kagome. DID EVERYONE HERE THAT!!!!! I LOVE KAGOME!!!!

-Everyone goes silence-

Candy: Well I feel better.

Hershey's: Yep

Sango: How do you feel Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Better

Miroku: Good, now that we got that off of our chests.

Kagome: -blushes-

Candy: So when are you going to find someone, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: When I meet a girl who isn't insane.

Candy: What do you mean?

Sesshoumaru: I attract crazy women. –Looks at Kagura-

Hershey's: Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything but Sara was crazy.

Sesshoumaru: Exactly

Candy: Oh yeah, didn't she fall in love with you when she saw you killing everyone in her village after Inuyasha cut off your arm?

Sesshoumaru: -nods- I'll never understand humans.

Candy: That was not a human thing…that was a crazy woman thing.

Kagome: Thank you.

Sesshoumaru: -looks at Kagura and then at Kikyou- Kagura.

Ayame: You had to think about that.

Sesshoumaru: Sure did

Kikyou: WHAT!?! And here I thought dogs were JUST color blind. I guess not.

Sesshoumaru: Another dog joke. –rolls eyes-

Kikyou: Oh go screw yourself reviewer.

Hershey's: -shakes head- You just never learn do you? –hits Kikyou with a bat-

Candy: You just did that because you wanted to huh?

Hershey's: Yeah, pretty much.

Everyone: How the hell should we know?

Candy: Ya'll are getting a little grumpy I might have to take ya'll on a vacation from this just to see your smiling faces again.

Hershey's: Next question, Poor sesshoumaru, um is it just me or has everyone realized that people are always saying that sesshoumaru is way to old for rin but Kagomes under 20 and Inuyasha is over 50! Just proving a point, anyway I've got a question for everyone to answer if you had a wish the shikon jewel, what would you wish for?

Inuyasha: I'm 200 years old.

Hershey's: -cough cough- That's got to be illegal or something.

Kagome: Didn't we already answer this question?

Sesshoumaru: I don't repeat myself.

Candy: What?

Sesshoumaru: I said I don't repeat…-glares at a smiling Candy-

Candy: Moving on, First, the review. AWESOME PIECE OF WRITING! Even though it is not a story, the Qs and As are rather...amusing. lol. Anyways, on to the questions!

To Candy and Hershey's: Who do you think is the stupidest guy in the whole show? I root for Kouga!

To all of the Inuyasha cast except for Sesshoumaru and Rin: What's up with the same lame attacks over and over again? Don't you have any creativity or something? Especially with Kagome and Jaken. I mean, really. No wonder the show's getting boring now.

To Sesshoumaru: You're so cool! Why haven't you conquered the world already?

You have the potential after all. Let's see...if you were in a desperate, desperate in need of help, who would you rather help you out? And what do you look in a woman to be considered your mate? Please answer them!!

To Rin: You're so cute! Why don't you elope with Kohaku already? He's so perfect for ya!! Also, why can't you learn how to fight? That way, you can defend yourself when idiot demons/humans come after you!!

To Kagura: Also, it is really really true that you actually have feelings for both Inuyasha and Jaken? And what about Sesshoumaru eh? OO

Candy: My vote is definitely on Kouga

Hershey's: True

Kouga: -growls- WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!

Inuyasha: I don't use the same attack as always do I? I'm spontaneous.

Kagome: Well that's all I can do, it's the thought that counts.

Miroku: I am appalled by that. I am a monk of very high spiritual standing and…-stops when he notices the glares- Well I am.

Sango: I have a few different attacks.

Jaken: Are we really THAT dull?

Naraku: Just you

Sesshoumaru: I must destroy the vermin Naraku and I must build my empire.

Hershey's: If you ask me, I'd say that you should conquer and then come after Naraku with your POWERFUL ARMY!!!!!!!!! HA!!!!! –foams at the mouth-

Candy: -signals for her to stop-

Sesshoumaru: Anyway, if I were in a desperate situation which would never happen…

Candy: Right…sure. You're so stuck on yourself.

Sesshoumaru: I would ask the panther demon tribe…they owe me. I will not answer such a question…

Hershey's: Why can't you just say you don't know?

Sesshoumaru: I do not make expectations. I fall in love with whoever I fall in love with.

Hershey's and Candy: AW!!!!

Candy: I was expecting you to describe some unrealistic girl who only speaks when she's spoken too and is completely blind to the world except you.

Sesshoumaru: -looks at Candy-

Candy: I'm just saying.

Rin: -Blushes- Well, I never thought about it. Isn't he under Naraku's spell still? But he is really cute and…

Sesshoumaru: -growls- He's going to have to get through me first. –turns to Sango- Remember that.

Sango: -nods furiously-

Rin: I didn't think I had to learn to fight since I have Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken.

Candy: Sweetie without Sesshoumaru, you got nothing.

Rin: Oh, well I will start learning right away…

Sesshoumaru: The hell you will. You're too young.

Inuyasha: Aw

Sesshoumaru: -Grabs Inuyasha by the neck-

Inuyasha: Kidding, I was kidding. –Sesshoumaru lets go- Jackass.

Kagura: What?!? That's nonsense. I have no feelings for that pathetic fool and I'd die before ever caring for that ugly ass toad. Who would?

Hershey's: Beats me.

Candy: Got a point there.

Hershey's: Anyway, ahahahaha poor sesshomaru... ok questions...

Sesshomaru- how was it... XD there going to be stuck in yer mind forever...

ahahah

Inuyasha- have you ever hug miroku, but careful he might think yer sango and grab yer butt... (loves)

Kagome- I'm sorry... you didn't get to use the machine gun...hands kagome a big gun and puts a whole bunch of bullets on her shoulder GO WILD! XD

Shippo- you like inuyasha as a father figure huh grabs shippo's bow while he's thinking and runs off AHAHAHAH trips oof! get up and runs off

OOH I vote for this chapter to be ...ME!

do yer worst... DO IT ... come on candy and hersheys I DARE YOU...

Koshii: AHAHA WE ...yay... do it…come on...

well love yer story... LOVES ALL BYE...

Love,

Koshii

Sesshoumaru: I was crying on the inside. I will be scarred for life.

Inuyasha: Why the hell would I hug that lecher?

Kagome: It's ok…today's the chapter where we get to use them. –glares at Kikyou- You're going down.

Shippo: Yeah right…as if I would ever think of Inuyasha as a father figure. He's so, so, so –thinks-

Hershey's: That's telling him. –rolls eyes-

Shippo: My bow –starts to cry-

Kagome: Its ok Shippo, you shouldn't be mad at the person who will help me destroy Kikyou.

Inuyasha: That sounded so odd.

Hershey's: After all of the people who have been waiting on Kikyou's torture, we couldn't disappoint them no matter how much you want to be tortured. I'm sorry though.

Candy: Now THAT sounded odd.

Candy: More questions, Poor Sesshomaru! Oh how horrible to have to listen to that lemon! It'll be ok, let me give you a hug big guy. --risking death, hugs Sesshomaru reassuringly-- Are you o.k?

Myoga, did you watch after Inuyasha at all after his mom died? If not where the hell were you? Did danger come up and you abandoned the poor little orphan?

Kagome, I agree Shippo shouldn't get off free when he taunts Inuyasha. Yes he is a young boy but he can go in time out or you could take his crayons away for a day. If you don't punish him when he's bad he won't grow up to be a kind, caring, and responsible young man.

Inuyasha, did you know Kikyo tried to kill Kagome? When she stole her jewel shards, she tried to kill her before you showed up. Kagome just didn't tell you because she thought knowing the truth would break your heart, but you need to know. That's all for now.

And have a cookie everyone, Sesshomaru, you can have two after what you just went through. They are peanut butter. Do dog demons like peanut butter as much as mortal dogs?

Sesshoumaru: It was horrible but don't hug me although I do feel much better.

Myouga: I uh…did no such thing. I guided him along the way.

Inuyasha: Yeah but now that I think about it, you were gone every single time I was in danger. –looks hurt- MYOUGA!!!!!!

Myouga: Lord Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Don't talk to me, you are a horrible friend.

Myouga: I still looked after you…just from a safer distance.

Candy and Hershey's: MYOUGA!!!!! –squishes him-

Kagome: I know but he's just so cute. –squeals-

Sesshoumaru: Why don't you put him in the SBC?

Kagome: What's that?

Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumaru's Boot Camp –glares at Shippo- I'm starting Rin up when she turns 12.

Rin: -Looks scared- Uh-oh

Inuyasha: -looks shock- You never told me?

Kagome: Well like she said I didn't want to break your heart.

Kikyou: I'd do it again too.

Everyone: SHUT UP!!!

Sesshoumaru: What is this dog joke day? –eats cookie-

Hershey's: -woofs like a dog and laughs-

Sesshoumaru: Make another dog joke! I dare you, I double dare.

Hershey's: Double Do-…

Sesshoumaru: Don't even say it.

Candy: Next question, Ok, since I don't trust kik-,Sango take the children out of the room, and will you go on a date with me, I'm not a pervert like that guy named Miroku, and

miroku, a good boyfriend waits until his girlfriend is ready to do it.

Inuyasha: Do you want to have sex with Kagome, and if you say yes you and Kagome have to do it right there, oh I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU, so you can't get out of this ?/dare.

Kagome: Same question, Dare, and I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU, so you can't get out of it.

DON'T FORGET THE LIE DETECTER!

Sango: Well, I don't see why not, seeing as Miroku doesn't seem to care.

Miroku: Sango, you know that's not true.

-Sango and the children leave the room for ice cream-

Candy: Don't try anything slick…I HAVE TRACKING DEVICES ON YOU ALL!

Inuyasha: WHAT!?! Can they ask these questions?

Candy: Yep we accept any and all questions.

Inuyasha: I'm not ready for that.

Sesshoumaru: But do you want to?

Inuyasha: -whispers- yeah

Kagome: -blushes and whispers- yes

Sesshoumaru: Oh snap…-runs to the door and starts to try to open it-

Candy: What's wrong?

Hershey's: Oh no…it's the curse of the double dare.

-Kagome and Inuyasha start involuntarily moving towards each other.-

Everyone: -Runs for the door- NOOO!!!

Sesshoumaru: It's locked.

Candy: WHAT!?! Get out of the way –pushes Sesshoumaru over to the side and starts trying to open the door- It is locked…SANGO!!!!!!

Kouga: -tries to stop Inuyasha and Kagome- I will not allow this.

Sesshoumaru: I NEED TO GET OUT!!!!! I'M ALREADY TRAUMATIZED ENOUGH!!!!

Hershey's: That's it –Pulls out chains- I'm going to handle this personally –chains Inuyasha and Kagome to a separate walls-

Kagura: Thank goodness

Naraku: I almost committed suicide.

Miroku: -thinks about setting them free to kill Naraku- Nah

-Sango and the children walk back in-

Sango: So what did I miss? –looks at Inuyasha and Kagome chained to the walls and blushing-

Everyone: -Shrugs- Nothing.

Candy: Anyway, W0T! -shoots the machine gun mercilessly...not hitting the kids just kinky-hoe I mean kikyou- I FEEL SO SPECIAL! W00T! (call me alissa if yeh want to xD)

inuyasha and kagome- does this line from a song mean anything to you??

"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"-Three Days Grace (I was listening to the song…it's just a thought I know yall love each other…AND SO

DOES THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD)

inuyasha and sango- i've seen fics with you two together. Makes me wanna puke. What do you think about them?

kikyo- how can you hate your life when you dont have one?

rin and shippo- -gives you white chocolate bunnies-

naraku-...I will admit...you are clever...-twitch-

naraku and sesshy- i've seen pictures of yall on photobucket...as in

yaoi...your thoughts? (I hate yaoi, I was doing I random search...saw it in a

vid too...)

inuyasha- -sneaks an ear rub-

sesshy- -pets fluff and hides behind rin again-

PREPARE TO DIE KIKYOU! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

xXbeautifullyshatteredXx

Candy: Cool Alissa, you're about to get your chance to hunt down Kikyou with Kagome in the pit of hell with evil pink bunnies that devour souls. –smiles- I remembered.

Inuyasha: I don't know what you're talking about.

Sesshoumaru: -hits Inuyasha on the head-

Inuyasha: What?!? No, we're just friends.

Sango: Yeah, nothing like that.

Kikyou: I necessary do have a life since I am able to die again. Just because I have already died doesn't mean I can't be alive…

Candy: DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!!!! –narrows eyes-

Rin: This is a different type of candy. –Tries it- Its delicious thank you. -Takes a bite out of the ears-

Shippo: Yum –Takes a bite out of the bunny butt-

Shippo's Bunny: My butt hurts.

Rin's Bunny: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!

Sango: That was weird.

Naraku: Thank…you –twitch-

Sesshoumaru: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! –flinches-

Candy: I think Sesshoumaru has a new found fear.

Hershey's: Yaoi

Naraku: That is simply disgusting…even for me.

Inuyasha: -growls-

Sesshoumaru: -sighs-

Kikyou: -scoffs-

Hershey's: Next question, inuyasha- I will kill kinky-ho if u dont I swear I will kagome loves you for u but kikyho wants u to turn human and go to hell with her u better do the double dog dare or I will tell kagome that when u saw her naked u wanted to mate her

mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

kikyho- go to hell i hate u inuyasha doesn't love u anymore he only does this for u because he feels guilty for ur death but i don't I'm warning u stay away from inuyasha he is kagomes man now

koga- kagome loves inuyasha not u so get over it and find someone else can u put the inuyasha and kagome in a different room then the children and make him do the dare for me pleaz i love the stories and inuyasha i mean it I will and if I can't kagome or lord Sesshoumaru will u do it for me (puppy dog pout) pleaz kagome if inuyasha doesn't tell him to sit while lord Sesshoumaru kills kikyho

love your biggest fan

inuyashaloveskagome4ever(mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)ps

thank u candy and hersheys keep up with the good work love u inuyasha i mean it i will kill kikyho if u dont do what i tell u to do

mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

I'm evil

Inuyasha: Still chained to the wall here. Thank goodness.

Kagome: -blushes- We'll worry about this kind of stuff later PLEASE!!!!!!

Kikyou: THE HELL HE IS!!!!!!

Candy: Are you blind or just plain stupid? THERE IS A REASON THEY ARE CHAINED TO THE WALL REMEMBER!!!!!!

Kouga: I still have hope!!!

Sesshoumaru: Idiots. And of course I will do it for you –smiles-

Hershey's: -Smacks Sesshoumaru's arm-

Sesshoumaru: -looks at Candy and smiles a 'I'm going to kill you if you hit me again' smile.-

Inuyasha: No one's going to kill Kikyou! I love Kagome but that doesn't give anyone the right to kill Kikyou.

Candy: -sighs- Damn, bleeding hearts of the world unite.

Hershey's Next question, Another AWESOME chapter Candy and Hershey's.

Kagome- I double dog dare you to kiss Inu-chan fully on the lips and rub his ears. Just to see his reaction. Cause I saw the third movie and I haven't seen you kiss since.

Inu-chan- I hope you don't mind me abbreviating you name but it's to long.

What will be your response if Kagome and Sesshoumaru got together? Just a question, don't kill me.

Fluffy-sama-I really like you and all but if you come out of that shell I bet your an AWESOME person/demon. And everyone thinks you look like a girl because you have long hair and delicate features. If you ask me your still hot.

Miro-chan-Do you think the group as the family you never had? Mushin not included.

Sango-chan- You're so independent. Do you really think you can settle down at such a young age? I mean your 17 or 20 at the oldest. Most girls... um... how would you put it... experiment before the plan on getting married.

Kagura- You're still awesome to me. If only you were free.

Naraku- Get ready to die bubblez.-gets out flamethrower and tosses a couple to all males and hands machine guns to the females- join me in mass destruction of NARAKU.

Kikyou- I don't hate you all that much anymore. I understand your position.

Nobody wants the man that the love or loved to be with someone else. But I also understand Kags point of view. She loves this man now. Allow him the chance to be happy. For her to be happy.

Kagome: I would but…

Inuyasha and Kagome: WE'RE STILL CHAINED TO THE WALL!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: Should we risk it?

Ayame: No but we're going to do it anyway.

-Kagome and Inuyasha are unchained from the wall and share a passionate kiss with everyone watching carefully for the other dare-

-They broke the kiss and all is silent-

Sesshoumaru: Thank goodness.

Inuyasha: Kagome with Sesshoumaru…I'd kill the bastard. A slow and painful death –eyes turn red-

Everyone: NO!!!!

Naraku: DAMN IT!!!!!

-Inuyasha's eyes return back to normal-

Sesshoumaru: Thank you…I think.

Miroku: Why yes I do, we do look out for each other after all. –smiles- Group hug.

-Everyone in the Inuyasha group except Inuyasha hug-

Inuyasha: No

Kagome: Why not?

Inuyasha: That's why not –points to the monk's hand on each of the girls' bottoms-

-Both girls slap Miroku-

Miroku: Oh come on, you two practically walked right into that one.

Sango: Well yes because I truly am in love with Miroku.

Miroku: Really? –smiles-

Sango: -blushes- of course, except that womanizing problem…but I'll fix that. –evil glare-

Kagura: I appreciate it. AND I WILL BE FREE ONE DAY!!!

Everyone except Naraku: -Smiles evilly- YEAH!!!!!!

Naraku: Uh-oh

Kikyou: Thank you for being so understanding

Candy: Even more question, i have a questions for kagome, inuyasha, sesshomaru, and kanna.

kanna- are u really kagura's older sister that's what i heard but im not so sure?

sesshomaru- do u know people write stories about u and rin which i think IS

SO WRONG she's a little girl for peet's sake. oh how old are u (im guessing a

couple 100 years old)

kagome- if candy and hershy would let u would u mate with inuyasha right now?

(as soon as they get the children out of the room)

inuyasha- same question as kagome

u guyz rock (hershy and candy) u really need ur own show, I'd watch it. keep

up the good work! candy and soda for all! (except for kinky-hoe and naraku) oh

and rin u get a bunch of flowers and for shippo u get video games with also

since u guyz r so cute! -hugs to death- oh and i want to see koga get tortured!

wahahahahah his torture should be having those magical beads go on him and have

a record playing a "sit" command by Ayame over and over till he's bleeding and

near death!

Everybody except Kikyou and Naraku: THANK YOU FOR THE GIFTS!!!!

Kanna: Yes, I was dispatched from Naraku before Kagura.

Kouga: That is so nasty.

Inuyasha: For once I agree with you Kouga.

Sesshoumaru: So I've been told. I am 400 years old and Inuyasha is 200 years.

Candy: Yeah I solved that mystery because I know a lot of people have been wondering. In the third movie Myouga said that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father died 200 years ago and Inuyasha was born on that same night. Sesshoumaru was about the age that Inuyasha is now, which makes him at least 400 years give or take a couple 100 years.

Kagome: UGH!!!!!!! No I wouldn't mate with him at this moment!!!!!! Maybe later on in the years but NOT NOW!!!!

Inuyasha: AGREED!!!!

Kouga: What?!? Why so violent?

Candy: I like that idea.

Kouga: You would.

Hershey's: Next question, Aww, Poor Sesshomaru! I feel your pain!

Candy and Hershey's--I never said this so I think it's time I should--Keep up

the great work, this is a very successful fic!! GREAT JOB!

Okay, Sesshomaru- You're my favorite character(not that you care), but did

you really mean it when you said you had no one to protect?(movie 3)

Kagome- I'm totally jealous of you. You totally have Inuyasha wrapped around

your fingers! Just get together already and make me happy!

tweaks Inuyasha's ears and giggles I always wanted to do that.

Hmm... takes Jaken's staff and knocks Kikyo out, grabs a sharpie and draws a

mustache on her face Tee hee!!

Kinky-Ho(AKA-Stinky-Joe) to get tortured!!

Sesshoumaru: -Thinks and gets Jaken and Rin saying 'Lord Sesshoumaru' over and over again in his head- Yes –LIE DETECTOR GOES OFF- Dang, I forgot about that thing. Fine, no, I didn't mean it but I wasn't going to admit it either.

Kagome: -smiles- I know its so much fun.

Inuyasha: Don't encourage her please.

Kikyou: -growls- AAAAAAEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: -throws a shoe at Kikyou-

Candy: Going on, Not a problem. Take your time. Just don't torture whoever it was you put in until you finally update. Whoever it was doesn't deserve that much. ,

I have a question. This is a classic to see how smart all of the characters are. And I have a feeling Sesshomaru and Naraku will probably get this right away, since one's an evil genius and the other's well, bright. So don't answer right away if you can. If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?

Candy: Oh, I hate this question.

Hershey's: This ought to be good.

Sesshoumaru: Yes

Naraku: How do you know? Since no one is around to here it.

Sesshoumaru: Hmm…All trees make a sound when they fall no matter if anyone hears it or not. Sound waves still travel when the tree hits the ground; they just never reach far enough to be heard.

-Everyone stares in amazement-

Kagome: I'm coming to you next time I have a test.

Inuyasha: What if it falls on a gopher? Or what if the tree falls on Naraku and he hurts the tree? Is it a tree demon?

Candy: -looks at Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Yeah, I'm just being silly now.

Candy: Next, Hey Hey Hey!

More questions from the curious mind of Master Demonade!

Ok Stink-ho or whatever your name is when is it going to be time for you to get tortured?

Sango will you teach me how to be a demon slayer? -puppy eyes- Pwease??

Inuyasha can i pet your ears? Plz?

Miroku hey how r u?

Shippo on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you like Inuyasha? (as a friend)tell the truth!

Kagome same for you and Ayame i love your outfit where you get it??

Hershey's: She tortured in this chapter. –smiles evilly-

Sango: -sighs and smiles- Like I told the ninja sisters, it takes years and hard work to become a demon slayer. I'm afraid I must decline.

Inuyasha: Why not? Everyone else is.

Candy: -Tweaks Inuyasha's ears earning a glare- What?!?

Miroku: I am good and I hope you are doing well also.

Shippo: Inuyasha has his good moments, I must admit.

Kagome: Of course I like Inuyasha, he's such a cute pup-…

Sesshoumaru: DOG JOKE!!!!

Kagome: Oh, sorry.

Ayame: Thank you…I made it myself.

Candy: Uh-oh

Hershey's: What is it Candy?

Candy: You're not going to like this, it seems that a lot of people have been tortured except...Candy and

Hershy...(evil grin)

I VOTE FOR CANDY, AND HERSHY TO BE TORTURED!

I will review to EVREY CHAPTER WITH THIS MESSAGE SO THEY WILL BE

TORTURED!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hershey's: Wow, it's only one vote though right?

Candy: Look again.

Hershey's: AH!!! There are so many!!!

Everyone except Candy and Hershey's: -Evil laughs-

Candy: Uh-oh but WAIT!!!! Kikyou must be tortured so many people have been waiting. And I promised that that Alissa will get to hunt Kikyou with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru: Well I suppose we can allow that but…

Candy: But…But what?

Sesshoumaru: Next chapter you will pay!

Inuyasha: Oh yes.

Kagome: -Pushes Kikyou into the pit with soul eating pink bunnies and goes in with Alissa.-

Sesshoumaru: Well until next time, we say good bye –evil smile-

Candy: I'm scared.

Hershey's: This has got to be illegal or something.

Hershey's and Candy: HELP!!!!!

Kikyou: Help you?!? These two are trying to shoot me and the bunnies keep biting me!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Candy: Yo everyone I'm back with this story after all, I just love being able to have fun doing something that makes ppl laugh. So let's get started…

Miroku: I can't believe we're here…AGAIN!

Hershey's: Why can't you believe that?

Candy: First question…

HI I'm Mari I hate kinky-ho and inuyasha but I do like naraku and sesshomaru  
kanna kagura all the bad guys oh and I do like miroku he's so like me I rub  
girls butts and get smacked for it *Yes I'm a girl*

Candy: That's fine…

Hershey's: Aint nobody judgin'.

I hate having to live in this idiotic human life I'm evil so I say torture kinky-ho inuyasha and please  
kagome here are my questions and things I want to say Miroku I know how it is being slapped *yui comes in and sits by me*  
Me: hello there yui *Gropes her butt*  
Yui: HENTAI *Slaps me* *Walks away*  
Me: *has slap mark on face* well sesshomaru you still a virgin I can help  
with that *Does pervy smirk* koga why do you even like kagome she's so not  
right for you  
kagura YOUR **  
Naraku can I help you kill inuyasha please *Does bunny pout* pwease wifth  
shuger on twop  
I may look innocent but I'm not  
and sango *gropes her butt* Nice to meet you *Gets slapped and hit in head by  
yui* ^_^ its so worth it  
oh and before yui drags me away call me later miroku *Winks* and ayame get  
your man  
Ja-ne  
oh and please just call me mari bye bye pretty ladies and hot guys *Gets  
dragged away by yui*

Naraku: *Jumps up and laughs evilly* Anyone may assist me in destroying Inuyasha ku ku ku!

Hershey's: Time out…what…the hell…is ku ku ku?

Candy: It's so close to…KKK! *Hershey's screams and hits the floor as Candy smiles devilishly.*

Sesshoumaru:*twitch* Such vulgar…

Candy: Actually I know a lot of people who can help with that.

Hershey's: And it's so weird though because I can think of so many sex jokes that go with your uh…origin.

Kagome:*Blushes* What…what is that suppose to mean?

Candy: Ima beat that cat DOG!

Hershey's: Big DOG tryna get a little kitty to purr!

Candy: Take your pick….we got more. *Everyone except Candy, Hershey's, and Miroku who nods twitches with confusion.*

Koga: WHY DON'T YOU ALL GET IT? I LOVE-*Get's knocked out by Shippo*

Shippo: I'm sorry; I just couldn't take another freakin proclamation.

Candy: Ok then…Ayame.

Ayame: *smiles* Thanks for the support and don't you worry, I'll have Koga even if it takes forever.

Hershey's: You guys are…determined.

Miroku: My, my how this person is intelligent. Finally, someone who understands me! *Rubs Sango's butt and gets hit in the head with Hiraikotsu*

Candy: Ok…thanks Mari. Next question…

Hershey's: Whoo this one is a long one. The following questions until we say so are from kartronthepegasus or K.T.P.

1) Inuyasha- in the second movie Kagome kissed you and you kissed back. Did  
you enjoy the kiss? Or Kikhoe's?

*Candy and Hershey's hold down Kikyou and Kagome*

Hershey's: Tell the truth!

Candy: Might I remind…ugh…everyone about the lie detector in the room. I got a new and improved one.

Hershey's: What does it do?

Candy: You'll see *Smiles evilly*

Inuyasha: *Blushes* Well, Kikyou's was kind of…They were both the same. *A door opens and a Katt Williams in a purple suit while 'Everyday I'm hustlin' plays. He steps up to Inuyasha and pimp slaps that ho. Candy laughs as Inuyasha stumbles holding his face and Katt Williams walks out.*

Hershey's: Damn, he slapped the dog shit out your ass!

Inuyasha: Ok, ok Kagome's was better! Damn, just don't make no sense…* Kagome Blushes and Kikyou seethes.*

2) Ayame- did you know that Kouga remembers his promise to marry you? That  
means he has to! He's just pretending he doesn't so he can win over Kagome.

Ayame and Kagome: WHAT!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Busted

Kagome: That's horrible!

Ayame: Kouga, how could you?!? *Kagome and Ayame prepare to attack.*

Hershey's: You can go ahead cut to commercial…

_**Whips: $40**_

_**Chains: $60 **_

_**Having someone else do your work for you: Priceless**_

_**Some things in life are free, for everything else there's MassaCard**_

Candy: That was a joke by a comedian named Kyle something btw…DON'T SUE ME!

3) Jaken- in episode 52: The demon's true nature, why did you looked in a hole  
for Sesshomaru? Are you stupid?! He can't fit in a hole that small!! Idiot.

*Everyone except Sesshoumaru and Jaken bust out laughing*

Candy: Did you check in the cookie jar too, Jaken?

Jaken: *fuming* I wasn't thinking clearly, you insolent human!

Hershey's: HEY! Don't insult the readers!

Candy: I'll punch you in the throat…

4) Stupid Dead Witch (Kikihoe)- I got an idea. How about instead of taking  
Inuyasha to Hell take Naraku? It's obvious you two belong together. Oh and you  
are one of my torture choices. My torture idea- get your head shaved.

Hershey's: Ooo me likey that idea.

Candy: I know, and let me just say I am so fed up with your dumbass helping Naraku!

Kikyou: My soul cannot rest until I have Inuyasha for myself-

Candy: Sure you can, step 1, call Sesshoumaru a bitch and then stay still.

Kikyou: *Smirks* To live is to die, to di-….

Sesshoumaru: Uh uh, don't start that.

Kouga: Nobody knows what that mean,

Kikyou: Do you understand the words that are coming-…

Candy: Don't nobody understand the words that are coming out of your mouth…NEXT! 

5) Naraku- Why don't you make out with stupid dead witch? Then die?! I can't  
stand you. And YOU ARE NOT SEXY, YOU'RE UGLY. Inuyasha is sexy or Sesshomaru.  
You are another one of my torture votes. Torture idea- let everyone beat you  
up again ^_^

Candy and Hershey's: HAAAAA! *point at Naraku*

Inuyasha: *Blushes* T-thanks.

Sesshoumaru: It's the eyes…chicks dig the eyes. *smiles*

Candy: Are you ok?

Sesshoumaru: No

Naraku: I'm so unappreciated.

6) Houjo- Why won't you leave Kagome alone?! You two are not a cute couple.  
"INUYASHA & KAGOME FOREVER!" Anyways Houjo, I think you should date Ayume. And  
I don't like you.

Hershey's:.....*cough* somebody go get Houjo.

Candy: I'll go! *Sigh*

Kagome: WAIT you can't bring him here! *The room goes silent as Candy walks out*

Hershey's: So Kagome, I guess the whole butterfly affect means nothing to you huh? *Silence*

Hershey's: Uh huh, so we're just going to look the other way on this? *Candy returns with a confused and bounded Houjo.*

Houjo: Please give me an explanation! Kagome, what's going on here? *Kagome hits her head against the wall*

Candy: Answer the question Cassi-no-shit! *Hands him the card*

Houjo: Oh no, I could never replace Kagome. You don't think we make a good couple? *Smiles* that's ok we'll just have to make it work, right Kagome? *smile* Kagome you shouldn't be up with all of your ailments.

Sesshoumaru: Is he retarded?

Candy: I wouldn't believe you if you said he wasn't.

7) Kanna- How come you hardly talk? I mean come on girl! I know you're strong,  
so show it already! BTW you're a pretty cute girl.

Kanna: Do you really believe so? *Thinks* Yeah…YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! *throws the mirror and hits Naraku in the head. Everyone gets up and moves away quickly.* That felt good…WHO WANTS A PIECE OF THIS!?!...Didn't think so *sits in a reclining chair with her arms behind her head*

Candy: *Hiding behind Hershey's* It's always the quiet ones…

8) Kagome- Why don't you take Kouga's jewel shards? And please kiss with  
Inuyasha again. You two are meant to be. ^_^ Oh, and you are my fav character.  
Hugs!!

Kagome: *Smiles* Thanks but I could never take the shards away from Kouga.

Inuyasha: Hell, I CAN!

Kouga: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IT MUTT-FACE!

Sesshoumaru: Mutt-face? That's just rude.

Kagome:*whispers* To tell you the truth, I'd like to kiss Inuyasha but it'd be too embarrassing.

*Silence fills the room*

Candy: Don't you hate it when that happens…you're trying to say something and you end up the only one talking.

9) Ayame- Do you like Kagome as a friend? If you say no, I'll hunt you down  
and beat you to a pulp... Any who, do you like madly love Kouga?

Hershey's: Such violence…I like it.

Ayame: Well, I don't have much of a choice but, though we aren't close, I do think of Kagome as a sort of friend; more like and acquaintance. And yes I love Kouga that's why I believe he'll be mine someday.

Kouga: So who I love doesn't matter!?!

10) Shippo- I think you are so cute. And you should totally date Rin. BTW, why  
do you let Inuyasha pound on you? Anyways, huggs^_^

Shippo: Thanks, Inuyasha's just a bully who likes to pick on the little guy but don't you worry, I can always ask Kagome to sit him. And as for dating Rin, I think that's a gre-…* Sesshoumaru glares with his hand on his sword* terrible idea just horrible. She's much too young and precious.* laughs nervously.*

Candy: Boy, you almost died.

11) Rin- Is Sesshomaru your dad? And do you think Shippo is cute? Oh and you  
are another one of the cuties. huggs and flowers. ^_^

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru IS like my daddy. *Smiles sweetly*

Hershey's: Is he a good daddy? *Rin nods vigorously.*

Everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: AWWWWW!!!

Inuyasha: AHAAAA! *points at Sesshoumaru who glares back.*

Rin: Shippo is cute and fluffy *picks Shippo up in his arms*!

Shippo:* Shakes with fear* Yes…we are good FRIENDS though…just FRIENDS!

12) Kouga- Can you just marry Ayame? You are such a stupid, idiotic wolf!! If  
you can't see that she loves you! Oh, and you're another one of my 'to get  
tortured' characters. Torture idea- to make out with Ayame. Bad for you, good  
for her.

Hershey's: Yea, why can't you just marry Ayame?

Kouga: I don't have to Fu**ing impress you.

Candy: Great torture idea!

13) Sesshomaru- do you think Rin is a cute little girl? Oh, you're another  
choice for torture. Torture idea- have to watch romance movies...muhahahaha.

Sesshoumaru: Why, I was tortured last time? What did I ever do to deserve this? *Everyone stops and looks at him incredulously.* Never mind. I think Rin is…*looks down at Rin's smiling face with big brown eyes and long wavy hair with that little pony tail on top of her head.* Adorable. *Deciding to not even try to deny It.*

14) Miroku- I can't stand you. But I do think you and Sango are meant to be.  
So please marry Sango. Oh you are another on of my torture choices. Torture  
idea- put in a room full of gay guys.

Candy: HAAAHAHA….I like this person's ideas. *Miroku sighs sadly*

15) Sango- Why are you so violent? Did you like have a mental break down when  
you met Miroku?...No I'm just kidding about the mental break down. Oh, and  
you're my final choice for torture. Torture idea- is in a room full of  
perverts.

Sango: Well, growing up in my village, I had to work hard to be the best among big boys and if that mean taking down a few men then so be it…*The guys walk far away fro her*

16) Candy & Hershey's- Please keep writing. This is a great and funny  
interview. Oh, and please bring in Kagome's annoying friends. I would like to  
see them get tortured.

Candy: Another good idea!

Hershey's: Thanks K.T.P…Hey here's Mari again…

Me: I'M BACK Hello naraku nice to see you  
oh and Shippo: OMJ I LOVE YOU *Hugs him then I turn into a bunny*  
Bunny me: I want to kill inuyasha he's so stupid  
Kilala: hello there kilala *Pets her* I love cats  
bunny

Me: hello dear sango *Gropes her butt* *gets smacked and hit in the head  
by a large bomarang*

Me: *Has smack mark* ow well I got to go oh and *Gropes  
kaguras butt and kagomes butt* *Gets smacked 2 times then gets chased by dance  
of the dragon* bye *Runs away really fast*

Candy: No one knows how to make an exit like she does.

Naraku, Kirara, and Shippo are happy :D And Sesshoumaru is slowly losing his grip on rationalization.

Candy: Well, that's the end of the questions which means….

Hershey's and Candy: TORTURE TIME!!!!!

Hershey's: Let's look at the votes…Well we got

Sesshoumaru: 1

Inuyasha: 1

Kagome: 1

Sango: 1

Miroku: 1

Naraku: 1

Kouga: 1

And Kikyou: 2

*Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku sigh in relief*

Candy: What are you all sighing for? *all look up in fear*

Candy: I'm failin my math class so I'm feelin kinda cranky right now so YOU'RE GOIN DOWN! So here's what I'm going to do. First, I'm sending everyone on the list except for Naraku into torture THEN when they are good and pissed off, that's when it's your ass they'll be coming for. *Naraku slaps his head to his hand* As for the rest of you… Kikyou, as much as I liked the idea of shaving your head, youtube actually gave me a better idea. *Opens torture door #1 one and pushes Kikyou into.*

Hershey's: Miroku, we will be taking the idea to put you in a room full of gay guys and not the fix up your house gay guys but the 'oh my gosh, here they come, floatin' around and making noises gay guys and even some jail gay guys. HAVE FUN!! *Drags Miroku who's kicking and screaming into a room.*

Candy: Inuyasha, have you ever seen that show Untamed and Uncut?

Inuyasha: No, why-AAAAH! *gets pushed in a door and attacked by baboons.*

Candy and Hershey's: Kouga! *Kouga runs around the room at top speed.*

Kouga: NO, I don't want to die. I wanna live! LIIIIIVVVVEE!

Candy: You wanna play…okay! *Pulls out a big tranquilizer gun* Say hello to my lil friend! *Shoots and gets Kouga right in the ass and he falls out*

Hershey's: We like the idea of Kouga having to make out with Ayame but first wolf boy needs a bath. Oh peoples! *Three people from Groomer has it walk in and take Kouga away with Ayame following excitedly.*

Candy: Five down and three to go! *Smirks at Kagome, Sango, and Sesshoumaru.*

Hershey's: We'll take mercy on Sango and Kagome and stick them together. *Candy pushes them into a bright yellow room with nothing but the Hamster Dance song playing full blast over and over again then looks at Sesshoumaru.*

Sesshoumaru:…no

Candy: Ok, ok but I would like you to meet a friend of mine.

Sesshoumaru: NO! *growls*

Hershey's: *Opens a door to reveal a man*

Sesshoumaru: Is that Michael Vick? *Gets shot by a tranquilizer dart and passes out*

Candy: *Gives Vick a big collar and chain with sutras on it* You're gonna need this…trust me.

*Michael Vick drags Sesshoumaru away with a smile.*

Hershey's: Well that's it for this chapter!

Candy: We hope you liked it and tune in next time to see how everyone comes out!

Hershey's: Don't forget to Interview and Vote!

Candy and Hershey's: BYE!


End file.
